


Le meilleur des mondes

by Mimisempai



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-02-29 16:56:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 57,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18782344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimisempai/pseuds/Mimisempai
Summary: Suite à la mort des Dursleys, Harry n'a plus de tuteur légal et est menacé par une ancienne loi, qui permet n'importe qui de le posséder. Pour éviter qu'il ne tombe en de mauvaises mains, la seule solution est de se marier avec Séverus ! Alors qu'ils apprennent à vivre ensemble, Harry commence un entraînement à une nouvelle forme de magie.TRADUCTION de Cithara.





	1. Jamais facile

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Brave New World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13917321) by [Cithara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cithara/pseuds/Cithara). 



Chapitre 1 : Jamais facile

Pourquoi semblait-il toujours finir à l'infirmerie? Il était presque certain qu'il connaissait l'endroit mieux que n'importe quel autre élève, passé ou présent. Il s'étira et fléchit ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, relâchant sa tête d'un côté à l'autre, en se crispant alors qu'une douleur vive descendit le long de sa colonne vertébrale. On lui avait demandé de ne pas quitter son lit pendant au moins une autre journée, mais il commençait déjà à être impatient. L'année scolaire n'avait pas encore commencé et il y avait peu de monde dans les parage, sauf quelques enseignants. Il aurait désespérément souhaité de la compagnie, ne serait-ce que pour éviter de penser aux événements récents.

Les Dursley étaient morts. Du moins, c'est ce qu'on lui avait dit. Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à se souvenir des dernières minutes pendant lesquelles il a été dit qu'ils avaient été tués. L'attaque avait été si soudaine, dévastatrice dans sa précision et inattendue, même par les plus hauts gradés de l'ordre. Harry s'était battu du mieux qu'il avait pu, essayant de se défendre et de défendre sa soi-disant famille, mais à la fin ça n'avait pas suffi. Il avait perdu connaissance juste après avoir vu divers membres de l'ordre entrer par la porte, dont le dernier ayant été Rogue, dont il avait un vague souvenir de le voir marcher entre lui et un mange-mort qui avançait. Il s'était réveillé un jour plus tard dans l'infirmerie pour voir Rémus assis à son chevet, l'inquiétude évidente dans ses traits usés et fatigués. Il avait répondu à ses questions, celles qu'on lui avait permis de poser en tout cas, et Harry n'était pas très satisfait des explications de l'homme.

Apparemment Rogue avait perdu sa couverture d'Espion, l'attaque avait été si soudaine, si complètement inattendue, qu'il avait dû agir sur-le-champ, avouant inéluctablement que son allégeance allait à Harry et à l'Ordre. L'attaque de Privet Drive n'avait été, semble-t-il, connue que de Voldemort lui-même, et Rogue n'avait pu alerter l'Ordre que lorsqu'ils arrivaient presque à Little Whinging. L'homme s'attendait à un châtiment quelconque et l'Ordre était sur le qui-vive et s'attendait à des représailles terribles pour la perte que Voldemort avait subie à cause de la trahison de Rogue. Il n'avait pas vu l'homme depuis l'incident, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas vraiment.

Il se sentait encore engourdi, la nouvelle de la mort de sa famille l'affectant encore. Il n » s'attendait pas vraiment à ce que les vannes s'ouvrent, mais il s'attendait à ressentir quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Il n'avait pas encore décortiqué l'information, n'y avait pas pensé profondément, mais si il était honnête, il n'avait pas particulièrement envie d'examiner ses sentiments de trop près.

« Bonjour Harry, on se sent mieux? » il entendit la voix de Remus depuis la porte et se retourna pour voir l'homme à l'air fatigué qui se dirigeait vers le lit.

« Encore quelques douleurs et courbatures, mais je vivrai », répondit Harry, sa voix enrouée de ne pas avoir été utilisée. « Tu as l'air affreux », dit-il sans détour.

« Toujours aussi charmeur », rétorqua sèchement Rémus, prenant place à côté du lit. « J'ai eu quelques jours difficiles c'est tout – des missions pour l'Ordre et ce genre de choses, il y a beaucoup de nettoyage à faire à la suite de cette dernière attaque », dit-il en agitant la main d'un air dédaigneux.

« Rien dont tu me parleras, j'en suis sûr », murmura Harry, puis voyant que Remus était sur le point de lui faire des remontrances, il dit: « Désolé, ne fais pas attention à moi, je suis juste un peu frustré, c'est tout, j'ai été enfermé ici trop longtemps. »

Remus lui fit un sourire doux et attrapa sa main, lui donnant une pression réconfortante. « Je comprends Harry, nous essayons tous de faire au mieux. »

Harry hocha simplement la tête en réponse, son amour et son affection pour l'homme en face de lui l'empêchant de dire que ce que les autres pensaient être le mieux, s'était avéré avoir des conséquences désastreuses pour lui. « Remus? » Harry dit tranquillement, voyant enfin l'occasion de poser la question qui le tracassait depuis qu'il avait appris la mort des Dursley. « Que va-t-il se passer maintenant que les Dursley sont morts? Techniquement, je n'ai pas de tuteur légal, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est quelque chose à laquelle nous avons beaucoup réfléchi. Tu sais que je t'emmènerai demain si je pouvais, mais la loi me l'interdit, donc on va devoir penser à autre chose. »

« C'est dommage. » dit Harry tranquillement, « ça aurait été bien de venir vivre avec toi. Quoi qu'il en soit, je suppose que tout serait mieux que de vivre avec les Dursley. »

Remus eut l'air mal à l'aise pendant un moment, ne sachant quoi dire. Harry décida d'être généreux et de lui épargner le malaise, en lui donnant un coup de coude et en disant: « Je suis sûr que tout va s'arranger. Tu penses que je pourrais me lever et aller marcher? Je suis en train de devenir fou ici. »

« Du moment que tu t'en sens capable, et aussi longtemps que je n'en suis pas tenu responsable devant Poppy. Reviens dans une heure. »

Harry erra sans but autour du château, jetant parfois un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre ou s'arrêtant pour prendre un bref repos. Il se fatiguait facilement et il savait qu'il n'aurait probablement pas dû sortir du lit, mais au moins il était hors de cette maudite infirmerie, ne serait-ce que pour une heure ou deux.

Il s'arrêta juste à l'extérieur de la Grande Salle et s'affaissa sur la marche la plus basse de l'escalier. Il aimait assez Poudlard sans les élèves; il est vrai que c'était étrange et il y avait un écho inhabituel, mais il y avait plus d'espace pour respirer, plus de temps pour simplement s'asseoir et apprécier les choses, et le mieux de tout, pas de grands yeux de premières années qui le regardait alternant entre peur et émerveillement.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et a étira ses jambes devant lui, sentant ses muscles maltraités se plaindre du mouvement. Pauvre Rémus, se sentir comme ça tous les mois et devoir faire avec. Il dû s'avouer qu'il était déçu d'apprendre que Remus n'était pas autorisé à devenir son tuteur. Il en était devenu proche, au cours des deux dernières années, et il le considérait presque comme un père. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il serait là en un instant.

« Vous donnez une impression désordonnée à cet endroit, Potter. » , une voix vint de derrière lui et il se retourna pour voir Rogue descendre l'escalier, venant s'arrêter sur la marche sur laquelle Harry était assis.

« Je ne savais pas que vous étiez si méticuleux à du ménage, Professeur. » répliqua Harry, oubliant tenir sa langue. Rogue leva simplement un sourcil, son expression disant tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir.

« Vous m'avez évitez un voyage inutile Potter, j'allais vers l'infirmerie pour vous apporter cela » dit-il, remettant à Harry un flacon contenant une liquide de couleur lavande. En voyant son regard interrogateur, il expliqua, « Relaxant Musculaire, pour soulager ces maux et douleurs, » dit-il avec un rictus moqueur. Harry roula les yeux mais le remercia néanmoins, reconnaissant d'avoir quelque chose pour soulager sa douleur.

« Je vous suggère de retourner à l’infirmerie, les gens doivent savoir où vous êtes. »

« Et ainsi périt la pensée d'avoir le plus petit contrôle sur ma vie, même pour une heure. » dit-il amèrement.

« Epargnez-moi l'apitoiement sur vous-même, Potter. Vous n'aimez peut-être pas ça et personnellement, je m'en fiche si vous tombez du haut d'une falaise, mais il y a des gens qui ont investi beaucoup de temps et d'efforts pour vous garder en sécurité. Je pense que vous pourriez leur faire la courtoisie de récompenser leurs efforts. »

Harry allait riposter, mais s'en empêcha; Rogue avait raison, qu'il le veuille ou non. « Oui professeur », murmura-t-il en réponse, éprouvant une sorte de plaisir tordu à voir le regard de Rogue quand il réalisa qu'Harry n'allait pas argumenter.

« Retournez à l'infirmerie et évitez à tout le monde de courir pour partout pour vous trouver », dit Rogue, allant dans la direction opposée.

« Bâtard. »

Pour la troisième fois cet après-midi-là, Harry jeta son livre sur son lit, frustré. Il avait été enfermé dans l'infirmerie toute la journée et tout le monde avait apparemment disparu, le laissant pour se divertir tout seul...toute cette bon sang de journée. Il soupira et plia les bras derrière la tête, regardant le plafond. Il voulait juste que les gens lui racontent ce qui se passait dans sa propre vie, au lieu de bourdonner autour de lui, de faire des arrangements et de prendre des décisions sans même penser à le consulter ou à l'informer de ce qui se passait.

Il entendit les portes s'ouvrir et il leva la tête, espérant avoir enfin de la compagnie, mais se laissa rapidement retomber sur le lit quand il vit Rogue s'approcher de lui. L'homme jeta une fiole sur le lit et dit, « Une potion pour renforcer votre sang, prenez-la maintenant et avant d'aller au lit. Si vous la renversez, je n'en referai pas, alors essayez de ne pas être maladroit comme d'habitude et de faire attention. »

«Ouah...merci Professeur, c'est toujours agréable de savoir que vous vous souciez de moi. »

« Faites attention à ce que vous dites et prenez cette potion. »

Harry murmura un juron, presque certain que Snape pouvait l'entendre, et ouvrit la fiole, son nez se fronçant, assailli par l'odeur. Il retint son souffle et en avala la moitié, la refermant avec gratitude alors qu'il frissonna de dégoût. « Est-ce que vous rendez le goût encore pire quand vous savez que c'est moi qui le boira? »

« Ne vous flattez que je vous prête telle attention. Soyez reconnaissant que j'ai pris le temps de vous en faire une », répliqua Rogue avec acidité.

« Merci Professeur, » répondit Harry avec une douceur forcée, le regrettant presque quand Rogue lui lança un regard à faire glacer ses os.

« Je serais très prudent si j'étais vous Potter; ma main pourrait glisser la prochaine fois, et qui sait ce qui pourrait tomber dans une potion qui vous serait destinée » dit Rogue, la voix basse et les yeux rétrécis dangereusement.

Harry fut reconnaissant d'entendre les portes l'infirmerie et la voix de Dumbledore dire, « Ah Severus, je me demandais où vous étiez allé, je voulais vous parler, mais cela peut attendre un moment car j'ai besoin de parler avec M. Potter aussi. »

« Potter d'abord, bien sûr », dit Rogue avec un ricanement, se déplaçant pour se tenir à côté de la fenêtre. Harry ignora cette dernière remarque, soucieux de voir Remus se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son lit. L'homme avait l'air troublé, et cela signifiait habituellement de mauvaises nouvelles pour Harry. Il ne manqua pas de remarquer que Remus évitait soigneusement de le regarder dans les yeux, ce qui lui donnait plus qu'un petit motif d'inquiétude.

« Harry, » fit la voix de Dumbledore, brisant sa concentration. Il leva les yeux vers le visage du vieil homme, son cœur s'arrêtant quand il vit l'inquiétude de Remus reflétée dans ses yeux bleus. « Harry, comme tu le sais, la mort des Dursley signifie que tu n'as maintenant aucun tuteur légal. Je ne pensais pas que cela poserait trop de problème, mais… »

« Mais? »Harry a demandé, commence à s'inquiéter.

« Harry, »Remus reprit là où Dumbledore s'était arrêté « Il y a...une tradition parmi les vieilles familles sorcières. Si un sorcier ou une sorcière mineure est laissée sans tuteur légal, une sorcière ou un sorcier d'âge majeur peut faire une requête pour en gagner...un droit de propriété en quelque sorte. »

« Un droit de propriété? Comment peut-on avoir le droit de propriété sur une personne? » demanda Harry , le dégoût évident dans sa voix.

« C'est une très vieille loi, Harry, qui trouve son origine dans une époque où l'esclavage et la propriété d'être humain étaient monnaie courante. La loi est tombée en désuétude, mais alors que les gens l'ont oublié, rien n'a été fait pour l'abroger, donc elle peut encore être utilisée par ceux qui connaissent son existence. »

« Mais je viens tout juste d'avoir 17 ans », soutint Harry, « Ça ne peut pas s'applique à moi, non ? »

Rémus se déplaça avec l'air mal à l’aise et dit, « La loi vient d'une époque la majorité était à 21 ans. Elle l'emporte sur toute autre loi qui te reconnaîtrait comme un adulte. »

Harry poussa un soupir et dit avec insistance: « Je suppose que la prochaine chose que vous allez me dire, c'est que quelqu'un a déjà fait une telle requête ? »

Dumbledore se présenta devant Harry, les yeux pleins d'excuses et de regrets. « Malheureusement, c'est le cas, mon cher garçon. Un homme appelé Aldrington a soumis sa requête. »

« Aldrington? »Harry demanda, le nom inconnu pour lui.

« Une vieille famille, imprégnée de magie noire, » fit la voix de Rogue, c'était la première fois qu'il parlait depuis qu'il se cachait dans l'ombre. Il avança et fixa Harry avec une expression qui montrait l'amusement tordu que l'homme tirait de la situation. « Je dirais que vous avez un problème, Potter. »

Harry jeta un regard méprisant sur le professeur, haïssant l'homme pour s'amuser de sa situation difficile. « Et que suggérez-vous, monsieur? » demanda-t-il, mettant un accent sarcastique sur le titre de l'homme.

« Harry » , fit la voix apaisante de Remus, accompagnée d'une main douce sur son épaule, « ça ne va pas t'aider. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui va aider alors ? » demanda Harry, se tournant pour lui faire face.

Il y eut une longue pause, la plus longue de la vie d'Harry, puis finalement Remus dit, « Le mariage Harry. La requête peut être déclarée nulle et non avenue seulement si tu te maries. »


	2. Aldrington

Chapitre 2 : Aldrington

 

« Marié? »Harry répéta doucement, sûr d'avoir entendu Rogue renifler d'amusement. « Et avec qui exactement? » demanda-t-il, conscient que sa voix semblait avoir pris un son paniqué

« Je crains que nos choix soient limités, Harry, » répondit Dumbledore.

« Nos choix? Vous allez vous marier aussi professeur ? » Harry demanda amèrement, loin de se soucier d'être grossier envers l'homme.

« Mauvais choix de mots », concéda Dumbledore, oubliant la transgression d'Harry. « Tes choix sont limités Harry. Parce que la requête a été émise par un sang pur, elle doit aussi être contrecarrée par un sang pur. »

« Vous avez déjà quelqu'un en tête, » dit Harry, d'un ton accusateur. « Eh bien? » demanda-t-il, son pouls s'accéléra, notant qu'une fois de plus Remus évitait de le regarder dans les yeux.

« Nous avons pensé...nous avons pensé que le professeur Rogue serait un candidat approprié. »

« Quoi?! »Harry et Rogue crièrent à l'unisson, leurs expressions reflétant parfaitement celle de l'autres.

« Albus, avez-vous perdu la tête? » siffla Rogue, serrant de ses bras sur les barreaux du lit d'Harry. « Vous ne pouvez pas honnêtement être sérieux? »

« En fait, je le suis Séverus, » répondit Dumbledore tranquillement. « Vous savez, comme moi, que la requête d'Aldrington ne peut être contrée que par un nom aussi vieux et financièrement égal au sien. Si Harry devait épouser quelqu'un d'autre, Aldrington pouvait le faire rejeter en une seconde et vous le savez. Vous êtes le seul à pouvoir protéger Harry. »

« Albus, j'ai donné ma vie pour ce combat. J'ai fait des choses que je préférerais oublier et j'ai fait des sacrifices qui me suivront toute ma vie, mais ça ... comment pouvez-vous me demander de – « 

« Vous semblez tous les deux avoir oublié que je suis la deuxième partie de ce "mariage" et il n'y a aucune chance que je fasse cela. » dit Harry avec force, souhaitant qu'il puisse juste se réveiller du cauchemar dans lequel il était.

« Pour une fois Potter, nous sommes tout à fait d'accord », grogna Rogue, se déplaçant pour se tenir à côté du chevet d'Harry.

« Si vous refusez, la vie d'Harry sera en danger. Vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'Aldrington est loyal au Seigneur des ténèbres. Cette requête ne peut pas être rejetée, Aldrington aura Harry et il sera mort dans la semaine. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser cela se produire, vous ne pouvez pas laisser cela se produire", déclara Dumbledore gravement.

« Je suis condamné » murmura Harry, souhaitant ne jamais avoir repris conscience.

**********

Severus était assis dans la grande salle, un verre de Whisky pur feu dans la main. Il ne savait plus à combien il en était. Ses quartiers semblaient trop petits, trop étroits, et il était désespéré au point de vouloir s'en échapper. Il avait erré dans le château pendant des heures avant de finalement décider que la grande salle était un endroit tout aussi convenable que n'importe quel endroit pour ruminer. A la seconde où il s'assit, une bouteille de Whisky et un verre étaient apparus; ces elfes de maison savaient vraiment ce qu'ils avaient à faire.

Il gémit, puis vida le reste de son verre, incapable de croire le tour que sa vie avait pris. Dans deux jours, il allait épouser Harry Potter. Comment diable était-ce arrivé ? Il avait donné tant à l'Ordre, à combattre ce monstre, comment Albus pouvait-il lui demander cela?

Il comprenait la situation, bien sûr qu'il la comprenait, il savait que la vie de Potter était en danger, mais sûrement on aurait pu trouver une autre solution. Tout était sûrement mieux que le destin matrimonial auquel ils étaient tous les deux condamnés. Il dut admettre qu'une petite partie de lui-même se sentait désolée pour le garçon; avoir le choix entre être marié à un homme qu'il détestait ou être possédé par Aldrington, servi au Seigneur des Ténèbres sur un plateau était loin d'être idéal. Potter avait un sort encore moins enviable que le sien.

« Au mariage », trinqua Severus le silence, puis réalisa que son verre était à nouveau vide. Il le remplit rapide, pour le vider aussitôt. « Quelle plaisanterie. » Il entendit un bruit vers la porte et leva les yeux pour voir Harry debout devant la porte avec incertitude.

« J'étais juste sorti faire une promenade. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez ici, désolé. »

« Je vois ça. Entrez ou sortez Potter, ne restez pas planté là comme un lapin apeuré. » À sa grande surprise, Harry se dirigea vers la table et prit place en face de lui. Sans prévenir un autre verre se matérialisa et le garçon sursauta. Severus leva un sourcil puis versa à Harry un doigt de Whisky pur feu, poussant le verre dans sa direction.

« Merci », murmura Harry, légèrement destabilisé par la générosité de l'homme. Il prit une gorgée, laissant le goût se poser sur sa langue, incertain si oui ou non il aimait ça, mais certain que s'il buvait le tout d'un coup il se mettrait à tousser. Il posa le verre et regarda son professeur, en disant : « Je pense que je vais le déguster. »

Severus renifla, puis se mit à remplir son propre verre, conscient que ses sens devenaient un peu embrumés, mais n'en ayant rien à faire à ce moment-là. « Alors, Monsieur Potter, êtes-vous prêt pour noces à venir ? »demanda-t-il avec un sourire ironique.

Harry grimaça, se rapprochant de lui, et dit: « Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je préfère ne pas en parler. Je pense que je suis encore en état de choc. » Il s'arrêta puis jeta un coup d'oeil à Severus, disant, « Désolé, Je ne veux pas être impoli, je sais que ce n'est pas exactement une situation idéale pour vous non plus. Les gens vraiment rester loin de moi, j'ai un don pour ruiner des vies, » dit-il amèrement.

« S'apitoyer sur soi-même ne va pas vous aider Potter », répondit Severus, s'attendant à ce qu'Harry proteste, mais au lieu de cela le garçon dit simplement,  
"Non, non, je suppose que non." Soudain, il sortit un petit reniflement de rire et Severus leva le sourcil et dit: « Qu'est-ce qui est drôle, Potter ? »

Harry prit une profonde respiration et secoua la tête, disant, « je viens juste...d'avoir cette image mentale d'une réception de mariage et nous coupant le gâteau! » Harry dit à Severus : «  Oh allez, C'est assez drôle...d'une manière tordue. »

« Il n'y a que vous pour rire de ce genre situation », dit Severus, et Harry fut surpris de voir qu'il n'y avait pas la sévérité habituelle dans la voix de l'homme.

« Eh bien, c'est mieux que de pleurer. » Il prit une profonde respiration et secoua la tête avec fatigue. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que cela arrive », dit-il en doucement « ...ça ne semble pas réel. »

« Je m'accrocherais à ce sentiment si j'étais vous », dit Severus en agitant son verre en petits cercles autour de la table.

Harry retira ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux. « S'il y avait un autre moyen… »

« Il aurait été trouvé, » dit fermement Severus. « Je ne pense pas qu'Albus veuille nous enchaîner l'un à l'autre; même lui n'est pas capable de telles machinations cruelles. »

« Cruelles ? » Harry répéta. « Vous pensez vraiment que ce sera si mauvais? »

Severus leva un sourcil et Harry se rétrécit un peu sous le regard de l'homme. « Nous allons nous marier, Potter. Pouvez-vous trouver un lueur d'espoir dans ce scénario? »

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure et réfléchit à la question de l'homme. Non, maintenant qu'il y pensait, il ne pouvait vraiment pas.

« Je devrais essayer d'aller dormir un peu, » dit-il finalement, incapable de trouver un moyen de répondre à Severus. « De longues journées, nous attendent. » Il prit une gorgée de whisky pur feu, en laissant la plus grande partie dans le verre, puis il dit, « Je...vous vois...aux alentours. Merci pour le verre. »

Severus hocha simplement la tête et regarda le garçon sortir de la Grande Salle, un sentiment de malaise intense s'installa soudainement en lui alors qu'il réalisait qu'il venait juste d'avoir ce qui passait pour une conversation civilisée avec le garçon.

**********

Harry se tenait les mains agrippées à l'évier de la salle de bain, regardant son reflet dans le miroir. Il s'était éclaboussé le visage avec de l'eau glacée, essayant de se faire revenir à la réalité, mais il avait encore l'impression d'être dans un rêve.

Ce jour ne pouvait pas arriver, il ne pouvait pas être sur le point d'épouser Severus Rogue. Il souhaité qu'il puisse juste avoir quelques jours de plus, un peu plus de temps pour obtenir de faire à la situation, mais Dumbledore avait insisté sur le fait qu'ils devaient être mariés dès que possible afin que la requête puisse être rejetée immédiatement et qu'Aldrington n'ait aucune chance de mettre la main sur Harry.

« Reprends-toi, » dit-il à son reflet sévèrement. « C'est ça ou la mort, alors arrête de t'apitoyer sur toi-même et sois reconnaissant de vivre pour voir un autre jour. » Il soupira et saisit une serviette, se séchant le visage alors qu'il avança dans sa chambre, jetant un dernier coup d'œil au dortoir où il ne vivrait plus.

Bien qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un simple mariage de nom, il devait apparaître au monde extérieur comme solide et réel, de sorte qu'il avait été décidé qu'Harry déménagerait dans les quartiers de Severus. Il remarqua que ses affaires avaient déjà été déplacées. Ça mettait une merveilleuse petite touche de finalité sur les choses, n'est-ce pas? La seule lueur de consolation qu'il put trouver, c'était que le mariage ne durerait qu'un an et un jour.

C'était une clause spéciale que Dumbledore avait trouvée pour protéger Harry, mais pas pour le condamner pour l'éternité. Il espérait que, dans un an, la requête aurait été oubliée...ou que, d'ici là, la menace de Voldemort aurait pu être éliminée une fois pour toutes.

Bien entendu, personne d'autre n'aurait connaissance de ce contrat révisé. En ce qui concernait le reste du monde, il n'était plus sur le marché, marié et heureux, non pas qu'il pouvait croire que n'importe qui serait convaincu une seconde qu'il avait volontairement épousé ce vieux bâtard.

Cela n'avait pas d'importance; c'était ce qu'il devait faire croire à tout le monde, il devait jouer le plus grand rôle de sa vie et faire croire à tout le monde qu'il était volontaire et heureux de vivre dans la béatitude domestique avec le Maître des Potions. Comme il descendait les marches de la tour des Gryffondor, il était sûr que quelque part au loin, il pouvait entendre une cloche sonner.

Harry entra dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Rogue était debout devant la fenêtre, et, si c'était possible, l'homme avait l'air encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Il fixa Harry un instant puis se retourna pour regarder par la fenêtre, les mains serrées dans son dos.

Hagrid et Remus se tenaient dans le coin, prêts à agir comme témoins. Harry aurait voulu demander à Ron et Hermione, mais ils ne pouvaient pas risquer que la nouvelle du mariage se propage au-delà de Poudlard de peur qu'Aldrington ne prenne des mesures pour l'arrêter. Cependant, il aurait bien aimé le faire avec le soutien de ses proches.

« Ah Harry, maintenant que tu es là, nous pouvons commencer », dit Dumbledore, amenant Harry plus loin dans son bureau.

« Commencer? »Harry pensa; il n'était pas là pour passer un examen pour l'amour de Dieu. Il se laisse conduire, un sentiment d'engourdissement s'installant en lui pendant que Rogue se déplaçait aussi, venant lui faire face alors qu'ils se tenaient tous les deux devant le bureau de Dumbledore.

« Nous sommes ici aujourd'hui pour assister l'union de Severus Rogue et Harry Potter », commença Dumbledore, et Harry sentit son estomac descendre dans ses chaussures. C'était vraiment en train d'arriver et il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière maintenant. « Severus, Harry, s'il vous plaît, levez la main gauche », demanda Dumbledore, et ils le firent tous les deux, en évitant soigneusement le contact visuel avec l'autre. Dumbledore s'avança et plaça la main de Severus sur celle de Harry, Harry essayant désespérément de ne pas arracher sa main de celle de son professeur, puis il noua un ruban d'or autour de leurs deux poignets, liant leurs mains ensemble.

« Ces deux âmes ont accepté d'être liées dans la vie, de partager toutes leurs possessions, tous leurs biens terrestres; d'honorer et de prendre soin de l'autre; de rester fidèles et d'abandonner tous les autres. Severus, acceptez-vous de prendre Harry pour époux, de le protéger, de prendre soin de lui et de partager votre vie avec lui? »

La mâchoire de Severus se tordit et il respira, regardant comme s'il adorerait dire non. « Oui. » dit-il, les dents serrées.

Dumbledore se tourna alors vers Harry et lui dit: « Harry, veux-tu prendre Severus pour époux, l'honorer, prendre soin de lui et partager ta vie avec lui? »

Harry déglutit violemment et se sentit comme s'il allait être malade, mais, sachant qu'il n'avait pas d'autre alternative, il dit tranquillement: « Je le veux. »

« Je déclare ces deux hommes liés, que leur union soit bénie. » Lorsque Dumbledore finit de parler, le ruban d'or autour de leurs poignets commença à bouger et à se séparer en deux et alla sur chacune de leurs mains, formant un bracelet d'or solide autour de leurs annulaires.

Harry regarda son doigt, l'anneau lui sembla être un symbole de sa nouvelle prison, un autre type de propriété que celui dont Aldrington l'avait menacé. Il regarda Rogue qui avait l'air tout aussi mécontent de la bague en or à son doigt. Il était vaguement conscient des applaudissements polis venant de Remus et Hagrid, et de Dumbledore donnant à son épaule une douce pression.

Il ne fit pas trop attention à ce qui se disait. Il fut conduit au bureau et lui et Rogue furent été invités à signer une licence de mariage et quelques autres documents officiels. Le document le plus important était celui qui refusait la requête d'Aldrington au motif qu'Harry avait maintenant un conjoint et n'avait pas besoin d'un tuteur légal, ce qui la rendait nulle et non avenue. Il fut signé et attesté, puis envoyé immédiatement.

Remus lui dit quelques mots, bien que Harry les aient à peine entendus, il hocha simplement la tête et sourit à intervalles appropriés, reconnaissant quand l'homme lui donna un verre de vin, ignorant le fait que c'était censé être une boisson de fête. Cela le réconfortait d'avoir quelque chose à tenir, de s'occuper de lui-même, plutôt que d'avoir à regarder son nouveau "mari" debout dans un coin sombre, parlant de temps en temps à Dumbledore.

L'homme avait l'air assommé. Harry avait l'habitude de le voir aigri ou en colère, ses traits montrant en permanence le mécontentement, mais maintenant il avait juste l'air sérieux, réfléchi, presque secoué, et Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir désolé pour lui; il était dans la même position après tout, et il n'aimait pas ça plus que Rogue. L'homme leva les yeux et Harry ne fut pas assez rapide pour détourner le regard, alors il se contenta de hocher la tête et de lever son verre, une action qu'il lui retourna, bien que son expression resta grave.

« Eh bien, Harry, mon garçon », dit Dumbledore, mais il n'alla pas plus loin, car les portes de son bureau s'ouvrirent, révélant un homme grand aux cheveux foncés parsemés de gris. Il avait une présence intimidante et Harry sentit instantanément sur ses gardes. Il sentit un mouvement derrière lui et il se tourna pour voir Rogue se tenant là, son corps rayonnant de tension.

« Aldrington, » gronda Rogue, « Que diable voulez-vous ? »

L'homme entra plus loin dans la pièce, arrogance et dédain sur le visage. « Pourquoi, je suis ici pour protéger mes intérêts Rogue », dit-il, sa lèvre relevée alors qu'il regardait le professeur.

« Vous n'avez aucun intérêt ici, » dit Rogue avec du venin dans la voix, se rapprochant encore plus de Harry dans un geste qu'Harry aurait presque pu interpréter comme protecteur.

« Ah mais ce n'est pas vrai n'est-ce pas ? Un de mes intérêts est juste devant vous », dit-il en douceur alors qu'il baissait les yeux vers Harry, le faisant frissonner. Il ne s'était jamais senti comme ça dans sa vie, comme un morceau de viande.

« Harry ne vous concerne pas », retourna Rogue, et si Harry était surpris de l'utilisation de son prénom, il ne le montra pas.

« Eh bien, ce n'est pas vrai non plus n'est-ce pas ? J'ai déposé une requête en vertu de la loi Alio Proprietas pour Monsieur Potter et j'ai l'intention de la faire respecter. »

« C'est Potter-Rogue, » cracha Harry, « et je crois que votre requête est invalide. »

Aldrington se rapprocha de lui, un sourire cruel jouant sur le coin de ses lèvres. « Nous verrons » murmura-t-il.

Rogue posa ses mains sur les épaules de Harry et le tira doucement en arrière, loin d'Aldrington. « Non, » répondit Rogue avec force, « Nous ne verrons pas. Harry et moi nous sommes mariés aujourd'hui, votre requête n'est plus valable »Rogue se plaça entre Harry et Aldrington. « Alors je vous suggère de nous laisser en paix, mon époux et moi. »

Aldrington se moqua et a dit avec mépris, « ce n'est pas un mariage, c'est une farce et j'ai l'intention de le prouver. Vous ne pouvez pas honnêtement penser que quelqu'un va croire cela. Je vais faire annuler cela dans la seconde et ma requête sera acceptée. »

Harry se durcit et se plaça devant Rogue, décidant que l'homme ne pouvait pas se battre tout seul pour lui. « Monsieur Aldrington, dit-il fermement, Severus et moi, nous sommes mariés aujourd'hui et nous ne pourrions être plus heureux. Vous verrez que tous les documents légaux sont en ordre; le mariage est tout à fait légitime, je vous assure. Severus et moi avons une relation depuis un moment maintenant et nous avons finalement décidé de la rendre officielle. Et comme je l'ai dit, » dit Harry, se déplaçant de nouveau vers Rogue et mettant hardiment un bras autour de la taille de l'homme, en espérant qu'il ne serait pas rejeté, « C'est Potter-Rogue. »

Severus plaça un bras autour des épaules du garçon et regarda avec défi Aldrington, surpris que le garçon puisse mentir si bien et avec une telle confiance. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir un brin de fierté pour son nouveau mari.

« Monsieur Aldrington », dit Dumbledore en passant devant Severus et Harry , « Je crois que vous avez votre réponse. Severus et Harry sont très heureux d'être mariés et il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire pour briser leur union. Je peux vous assurer que vous ne mettrez jamais la main sur Harry. »

Aldrington poussa un soupir d'amusement et se dirigea vers la porte, s'arrêtant pour se moquer de Harry et Severus, disant, « méfiez-vous des défis; vous ne savez jamais quand les gens pourraient vous répondre. » Et il sortit du bureau, la porte claquant derrière lui.

Dès qu'il fut parti, Harry réalisa qu'il enlaçait encore son professeur et il se défit rapidement de l'étreinte, l'embarras colorant légèrement ses joues. « Vous croyez qu'il nous causera encore des problèmes? » demanda-t-il, notant que Rogue paraissait aussi mal à l'aise que lui.

« Sans aucun doute », répondit-il gravement. « Il n'a pas ailé que ses plans soient ruinés; il vas essayer de trouver un moyen de vous atteindre, Potter. »

« En fait,c'est Potter-Rogue, » répondit Harry avec sarcasme, recevant en retour un sourcil levé et un regard presque amusé de Rogue. « Eh bien, nous allons faire tout notre possible pour que cela ne se produise pas. »

« Espérons que ça suffira », dit Rogue en jetant un coup d'œil aux portes qu'Aldrington venait de franchir.

**********

Après que tout se soit terminé dans le bureau de Dumbledore, Harry se retrouva en route par les escaliers, vers les donjons. Avec tout ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui, Harry avait complètement oublié qu'après la cérémonie, il devrait composer avec le mariage. La vie avec Rogue, comment allait-il s'en sortir?

Rogue le conduisit dans les donjons et s'arrêta finalement devant une porte, non loin de la salle commune des serpentards, d'après les souvenirs d'Harry. Rogue donna le mot de passe à Harry, lui disant que c'était juste pour lui, et que personne d'autre ne devait le savoir. Il se prépara, essayant de ne pas imaginer ce que serait sa nouvelle "maison", priant quiconque pourrait être à l'écoute que ce soit au moins tolérable.

Il fut effectivement agréablement surpris. La porte menait à un salon chaleureux et riche; un grand canapé en cuir brun foncé et deux chaises assorties étaient placés devant une cheminée ornée; une table et une chaise en acajou se tenaient dans une alcôve sous une grande fenêtre en forme de losange et de grandes bibliothèques imposantes longeaient les murs. Voyant le visage d'Harry, Rogue renifla et dit : « Qu'attendiez-vous? Le repaire de Dracula? »

« Eh bien... »murmura Harry.

« La cuisine est après la porte de gauche, non pas que je l'utilise beaucoup, mais elle est là néanmoins; la porte à votre droite est mon étude et laboratoire, en aucun cas vous ne devrez entrer sans frapper et vraiment je préférerais que vous n'entriez pas du tout. L'autre porte mène à la chambre, dans la quelle se trouve la porte vers la salle de bain. »

« Excusez-moi, avez-vous dit la chambre, comme dans « la seule » chambre ? » demanda Harry, essayant de ne pas paraître aussi paniqué qu'il l'était.

« Potter, » soupira-t-il, « comme vous l'avez vu aujourd'hui, Aldrington fera tout pour que ce mariage soit invalidé et nous ne voulons pas lui donner l'occasion de le faire. Notre vie sera sous surveillance constante – y compris nos quartiers d'habitation. Si Aldrington devait arriver inopinément et vous voir dormir séparément, ou si les petits espions qu'il a ici lui rapportent ça, il ferait rejeter le mariage dans la seconde. Il doit avoir l'impression que nous avons consommé ce mariage et...que nous continuons à le faire, » termina Rogue avec un air de dégoût.

Harry pâlit et a demanda en tremblant, « nous ne sommes pas vraiment obligés de ... consommer, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oh, pour l'amour de Merlin, Potter, bien sûr que non! C'est un mariage de nom et d'apparence seulement, bien sûr que nous n'avons pas à...Parfois, je m'inquiète vraiment de ce que vous avez dans la tête. »,dit-il en secouant la tête et en enlevant sa robe d'extérieur.

« Eh bien, je vérifiais, ce n'est pas le genre de chose que je souhaite soumise à confusion. » répondit Harry, se tenant maladroitement contre l’accoudoir du canapé.

« Potter », soupira - t-il, prenant place et regardant le garçon agité, cette...mascarade est pour votre propre protection. La seconde où quelqu'un commencera à soupçonner que cette imposture n'est pas réelle, votre vie sera en danger. Nous devrons tous deux faire tout notre possible pour que cette façade soit crédible. Le fait que nous devions coexister dans les mêmes quartiers étant le moindre de nos problèmes. »

« Vous savez que vous n'êtes pas très bon avec les discours inspirants », murmura Harry, gagnant un regard froid et dur de la part du professeur. Sentant qu'il ne servirait à rien d'essayer de converser davantage avec l'homme, et subitement ressentant le besoin d'être seul pendant un certain temps, il marmonna, « Je pense que je vais me coucher tôt, longue journée et tout et tout... » Il se dirigea vers la porte, s'arrêtant alors qu'une pensée lui vint soudain à l'esprit. « De quel côté du lit vous... » il s'éloigna en voyant l'expression de Rogue. « Peu importe », murmura-t-il, poussant la porte et pénétrant dans la chambre.

Au début, il ne remarqua pas la pièce elle-même, il fut simplement soulagé d'être libéré de la présence de Rogue et de l'air oppressif du salon. « Un an et un jour, » se dit-il, « Donnez-moi la force. » Il passa une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés et, enfin, prenant de son entourage, il fut encore surpris de ce qu'il vit.

La chambre était de très bon goût. Au centre, il y avait un lit à baldaquin étrangement orné, quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas imaginer choisir par lui-même. Le reste de la pièce était dans le même style, des meubles en acajou ornés et des couleurs simples. Ça aurait pu être pire, bien pire, en fait. Il pensa que, s'il devait être emprisonné quelque part, ce lieu était aussi bon que n'importe quel. Tout de même, ça lui fit un peu mal quand il vit tous ses biens qui avaient été déplacés ici.

Il soupira et retira sa robe, restant en sous-vêtements, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, heureux de voir une grande baignoire au milieu de la pièce. Il fit couler l'eau, tenant ses doigts en dessous comme s'il avait besoin d'une assurance tactile que tout cela était bien réel, que cela se produisait. Quand la baignoire fut pleine, il s'y noya avec gratitude, laissant l'eau couler sur lui, essayant d'échapper à ses propres pensées pour quelques instants. Si seulement il pouvait rester là pour toujours; ce serait une façon d'éviter de partager un lit avec Rogue. Il s'en réjouissait, dormir pendant une année entière tout au bord du lit, craignant que Rogue ne jette un sort à ses testicules s'il respirait trop fort.

C'était si tentant de juste s'asseoir et de se plaindre, de se sentir désolé pour lui-même et de se lamenter de sa malchance et de la situation injuste dans laquelle il se trouvait, mais vraiment, à quoi bon? Rogue était aussi mal loti que lui, d'autant plus que l'homme devait abandonner sa maison, sa réputation, toute sa vie. Harry secoua la tête, à peine capable de croire qu'il était en train de ressentir de l'empathie pour Rogue, et se souleva hors de la baignoire, se sécha rapidement et enfila son pyjama. « Je ne peux pas le remettre à plus tard », murmura-t-il en revenant dans la chambre, soulagé de voir qu'elle était encore vide. Espérons qu'il soit endormi avant que Rogue décide de le rejoindre.

L'homme en question était encore assis dans le salon, regardant dans le feu devant lui, un verre de cognac intact dans sa main. Il avait entendu le bain couler et, plus tard, il avait écouté l'écoulement de l'eau; il s'imaginait que le garçon allait maintenant s'installer dans son lit, avec un peu de chance fatigué par les événements de la journée, et qu'il allait bientôt s'endormir. Severus n'avait pas l'intention de rejoindre le garçon alors qu'il était encore éveillé; il avait prévu de rester dans le salon toute la nuit s'il le fallait.

Il ne savait pas comment il allait survivre l'année entière. Partager ses quartiers, partager une vie avec quelqu'un qu'il trouvait au mieux fatiguant, allait être le plus grand test de force de caractère qu'il ait jamais subi. Et en plus de tout ça, il était vraiment inquiet pour le garçon. Aldrington n'était pas un homme à défier et il était déterminé à revendiquer Potter, quoi qu'il arrive. Il n'allait pas laisser couler, mariage ou non. Ils devraient tous deux être sur leurs gardes, ce qui était plus facile à dire qu'à faire en ce qui concernait Potter. Le garçon était un aimant à problème, et maintenant il était sous la responsabilité de Rogue. Quelle joie.

Il a pris une petite gorgée de cognac, appréciant la chaleur qu'elle répandit, et jeta un coup d'oeil vers la porte de la chambre, se demandant si le garçon était encore éveillé. Il soupira, décidant qu'il était puéril; il ne pouvait pas rester là pour toujours, après tout. Il a avala son cognac, ignorant la voix punitive dans sa tête qui lui disait combien ce foutu truc était cher et se leva du canapé, posant son verre sur la table. Prenant une profonde respiration, il se glissa doucement dans la chambre, soulagé de voir que le garçon était déjà au lit et endormi, ou du moins prétendant l'être.

Il vit avec un soupçon d'ennui que les affaires du garçon étaient déjà dans la chambre, le début du nouveau style de vie qu'il était forcé d'adopter. Il prit des vêtements du dossier de la chaise et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Il resta sous le jet chaud de la douche pendant ce qui semblait être une éternité, fermant les yeux et laissant l'eau couler sur lui, souhaitant qu'elle puisse laver les événements de la journée. Se rendant compte qu'il ne faisait que prolonger l'inévitable, il coupa l'eau et se sécha rapidement. « Tu es pitoyable », se dit-il sévèrement, « c'est juste un garçon, tu as affronté à pire », dit-il, ne se convainquant pas entièrement.

Il retourna dans la chambre, jetant un coup d'oeil vers le lit où le garçon semblait encore endormi. Il marcha doucement de son côté du lit, reconnaissant que le garçon au moins avait pris le bon, et grimpa précautionneusement à côté d'Harry, priant qu'il ne le réveillerait pas. Il posa sa tête contre l'oreiller et fixa la voûte du lit, se préparant à la plus longue nuit de sa vie.


	3. S'installer

Chapitre 3 : S'installer

 

Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin, un peu confus et désorienté. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour réaliser où il était, se réveillant lentement et pensant, avec un peu d'amusement, que Rogue avait sacrément bon goût pour le couchage. Il regarda de l'autre côté et vit que L'homme lui-même n'était pas là, ce dont Harry était reconnaissant. Il s'était réveillé plusieurs fois dans la nuit et ça avait été la chose la plus étrange au monde de voir Rogue couché à côté de lui. Il ne savait pas comment il allait survivre à toute cette expérience.

« Eh bien, un jour en moins, il ne reste plus qu'un an », murmura-t-il, jetant la couette en arrière, grimaçant à la sensation de froid; été ou pas, ils étaient quand même dans un donjon. Il mit un chandail et jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge – dix heures, pas trop mal, bien que Rogue était probablement depuis six et aurait sans doute quelque chose de sournois à dire sur ses habitudes paresseuses. Une tasse de thé était certainement dans l'ordre des choses.

Rogue était assis dans un des fauteuils, une tasse de café dans une main, le journal dans l'autre. Il ne leva pas les yeux quand Harry entra dans la pièce, il continua simplement à lire et dit: « je me demandais quand est-ce que vous daigneriez m'honorer de votre présence. »

Harry roula les yeux et répondit: « J'étais fatigué. Puis-je faire un peu de thé? »

"Faites ce que vous voulez, mais ne mettez pas de désordre »

« Si charmant », marmonna Harry, hors de portée de Rogue, pénétrant dans la cuisine et allumant le feu sous la bouilloire avec sa baguette. Après avoir regardé autour de lui, il réussit à trouver des sachets de thé et du lait, légèrement irrité que Rogue ne pouvait pas lui dire où tout était comme un être humain normal. Il entra de nouveau dans le salon et prit place dans l'autre fauteuil, glissant ses pieds sous lui et garde sa tasse contre lui pour récupérer un peu de chaleur. « Est-ce que vous devez garder cet endroit comme un tombeau? » se plaignit-il

Rogue leva les yeux et un sourcil. « Serions-nous delicat, Potter ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

« Non, juste habitué à des températures un peu plus humaines, » répondit Harry du tac au tac.

Rogue secoua la tête et agita la main en direction de la cheminée, un feu s'alluma et commença à flamber. « Ne croyez as que je serai toujours aussi accueillant, » prévint-il.

« Oh, je n'en rêverais pas, » murmura Harry, heureux d'avoir enfin un peu de chaleur. Il sirota son thé, peu habitué à celui que Rogue utilisait et souhaitant avoir le thé habituel qu'ils avaient dans la tour Gryffindor. Alors qu'il continuait à boire, un paquet de lettres se matérialisa sur la table basse.

« Pas de hiboux? »Harry demanda.

« Étant donné que nous sommes dans un donjon, comment un hibou pourrait-il s'en tirer en essayant de livrer des lettres? »

« Eh bien, je ne fais que demander. »

Rogue roula ses yeux et tria le courrier, rejetant les éléments de moindre intérêt jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur un qui a sembla attirer son attention. Harry regarda alors qu'il ouvrait la lettre, qu'il en étudiait le contenu, son visage devenant grave comme il le faisait. « J'ai besoin d'aller parler avec le directeur, j'espère que je peux vous laisser seul une heure ou plus? » dit-il alors qu'il se dirigea vers la porte, s'arrêtant pour regarder Harry.

« Je pense que je vais gérer. Ce n'est pas à propos de moi n'est-ce pas ? La lettre, je veux dire, » demanda-t-il, déterminé à savoir si Rogue et Dumbledore allaient discuter de lui.

« Non Potter, tout dans ce monde n'est pas à propos de vous, vous savez, aussi choquant que cela puisse être. Tenez-vous à l'écart des problèmes le temps que je sois parti », dit-il, s'en allant, laissant Harry seul. Curieux, il se dirigea vers la table, voulant découvrir ce qui avait tant dérangé Rogue. La lettre était toujours couchée sur la table, mais alors qu'il se pencha pour la ramasser, elle disparut dans une volute de fumée. Il se sentait un peu idiot; après tout c'était Rogue, bien sûr, il avait pris des mesures pour s'assurer que personne d'autre que lui pourrait lire ses lettres. Mais Harry aurait quand même aimé connaître le contenu de la lettre. Il soupira et s'installa sur le canapé, prêt à se maintenir loin des problèmes pour la prochaine heure.

*********

Quand Séverus revint de sa conversation assez stressante avec le directeur, il trouva Harry recroquevillé sur le canapé avec ce qu'il supposait être une autre tasse de thé, lisant un livre avec une expression extrêmement concentrée sur le visage. Séverus ne savait pas que le garçon était capable d'un tel comportement calme et civil; le côté moins généreux de sa nature soupçonnait que le garçon avait sauté dans cette position quelques secondes avant qu'il n'entre. « Occupé? »demanda-t-il, debout près de l'épaule du garçon, en souriant sournoisement tandis que le garçon sursauta en entendant sa voix.

« Je ne vous ai pas entendu venir, » dit Harry, une main sur son coeur qui battait rapidement. « Je me tenais à l'écart des problèmes », dit-il en agitant le livre devant Séverus.

« J'e doute fort, » répondit Séverus, prenant place dans l'un des fauteuils.

Déterminé à ne pas répondre à la provocation, Harry mit le livre de côté et demanda: « Allez-vous me dire de quoi parlait cette lettre? »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que j'ai l'intention de partage quelqu'information que ce soit avec vous? »

Harry n'a pas pu empêcher sourire sournois de passer sur son visage alors qu'il répondit, " »Parce que vous savez que ma curiosité inhérente et inextinguible ne me permettra pas de me reposer jusqu'à ce que je sache de quoi parlait la lettre, et cela pourrait conduire à toutes sortes de problèmes pour moi, et comme vous avez juré de me protéger, vous ne pouvez vraiment pas permettre que cela se produise. » Il savait qu'il souriait de manière impie et que Rogue avait l'air moins que content, mais il ne put s'en empêcher.

« Potter, je savais que je regretterais ce 'mariage' à la seconde où j'ai dit 'je le fais', mais je n'avais pas prévu que je le regretterais si tôt », dit Rogue à travers ses dents serrées. Il soupira et dit, « la lettre était au sujet de Draco; il semble qu'il réside actuellement à Place Grimaud. »

« Quoi? Pourquoi? »Harry demanda, le sourire disparaissant de son visage. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer quelles circonstances nécessiteraient de loger Malfoy au siège de l'Ordre.

« Il semblerait qu'un problème se soit posé concernant les allégeances des Malfoys. Ils ont été révélés comme des traîtres aux ténèbres. »

L'incrédulité sur le visage de Harry était presque risible et il dût resserrer sa mains autour de sa tasse pour ne pas la laisser tomber. « Vous plaisantez », il s'étouffa presque. « Les Malfoys? Des traîtres aux ténèbres? Je suis clairement tombé dans un univers parallèle. »

Séverus sourit et répondit: « Je ne crois pas. Les Malfoys décidé de changer leur loyauté à la fin de la cinquième année de Draco. Ce ne sont pas exactement des parangons de la Lumière, » ce à quoi Harry renifla, «  mais ils ne sont plus fidèles à Voldemort. Il semble qu'il ait eu connaissance de cette information et qu'ils aient dû se cacher, d'où la raison pour laquelle Draco est actuellement installé au quartier général. »

Harry secoua la tête, comme s'il essayait de se débarrasser de l'information qu'il venait de recevoir. « Je n'y crois pas. Je veux dire ce sont les Malfoys ! »

Séverus le regarda de plus près, ses yeux rétrécis. « Et ça veut dire quoi ? Qu'ils sont incapables de changer, de rédemption? Est-ce la même chose pour tous ceux qui étaient autrefois alignés avec les Ténèbres ? » demanda-t-il tranquillement.

Harry fut plutôt surpris par la quantité d'émotion que l'homme manifestait. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de l'offenser, vraiment il avait juste parlé sans réfléchir, choqué à la nouvelle qu'il venait de recevoir, écrasant toute pensée rationnelle. « Je...Je ne voulais pas dire ça, je n'étais pas...Je suis désolé, je suis surpris que c'est tout. »

Séverus le regarda un peu plus longtemps, puis se leva de son siège et dit : « J'ai du travail, je serai probablement dans mon bureau toute la journée, vous devrez trouver un moyen de vous amuser tou seul. » Il passa la porte de l'étude, ne laissant pas à Harry l'occasion de s'excuser plus.

« Bien joué », murmura-t-il à lui-même. «Je ne peut même pas gérer un seul jour de mariage. »

Harry ne vit pas Rogue de tout le reste de la journée; il ne savait pas si l'homme avait vraiment du travail ou s'il ne faisait que l'éviter. Il s'occupa lui-même, faisant surtout des travaux scolaires pour l'année à venir et faisant quelques promenades dans le parc. Il écrit une lettre à Ron et Hermione, bien que cela le frustra parce qu'il ne pouvait rien dire de substantiel de crainte que ce soit intercepté. Il pouvait juste imaginer comment ils faisaient pour vivre avec Malfoy; aucun doute qu'ils devaient être sur le point de le tuer, ou pire. Il était en fait heureux d'être à Poudlard, loin de tout. Il préférait s'occuper de son Serpentard que de Malfoy.

Toutefois, le dit Serpentard était actuellement enfermé dans son bureau et ne s'était pas montré de la journée. Harry avait songé à frapper de temps en temps, mais il y avait réfléchi à deux fois, trop effrayé de la réaction qu'il pourrait recevoir. Finalement, il décida que la meilleure chose serait se se coucher, Rogue pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, s'il allait devait se conduire en enfant à propos de cette situation alors Harry n'avait vraiment pas l'énergie de lui faire plaisir. Ceci dit, il décida de dormir tout de suite, ou du moins de faire semblant, pour éviter toute chance de conversation avec l'homme.

Il faisait semblant depuis une vingtaine de minutes avant d'entendre la porte s'ouvrir et Rogue entrer dans la pièce. Il l'entendit bouger pendant un certain temps, probablement en train de se changer, puis il sentit un mouvement dans le lit alors que l'homme grimpait à côté de lui. Il essaya d'égaliser sa respiration pour faire croire qu'il dormait, et il pensa que ça marchait jusqu'à ce qu'il entende Rogue dire, « Vous êtes un horrible acteur Potter, peut-être que vous voudriez ajouter un faux ronflement? »

« Je ne fais pas semblant, j'essaie juste de m'endormir », répondit-il en gardant les yeux fermés.

« Dites plutôt que vous faites la tête », répondit de Rogue, amenant Harry à ouvrir les yeux et à regarder l'homme avec indignation.

« Vous pouvez parler ! Vous enfermer toute la journée de votre côté juste à cause d'un commentaire désinvolte que j'ai fait sans réfléchir, » dit-il, se relevant jusqu'à se reposer sur ses coudes et fixant l'homme à côté de lui.

« J'avais du travail Potter, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, le monde ne tourne pas autour de vous. »

« Oh croyez-moi, je suis plus que conscient de cela! Mais vous ne pouvez pas nier que vous m'avez évité toute la journée, pour quelque chose que je ne pensais même pas. »

« Oh vous le pensiez. Vous ne croyez pas que quelqu'un qui a servi les Ténèbres puisse changer. Je me demande combien d'entre nous sont si indignes du salut. Je me demande si vous êtes conscient de la personne que vous avez épousé. »

Harry le regarda un instant, puis il dit doucement: « J'en suis parfaitement conscient. Je ne vous ai jamais mis dans la même catégorie que les Malfoy ou quelqu'un comme eux. C'est juste que...ça m'a choqué, c'est tout, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je pense que les gens sont incapables de changer, vous savez que ce n'est pas vrai. »

Séverus secoua simplement la tête et soupira: « Couchez-vous Potter, il est trop tard pour avoir cette conversation. »

« Très bien », murmura Harry, se réinstallant dans le lit. « Mais n'oubliez pas que c'est moi qui ai voulu en parler, qui a essayer d'être l'adulte; l'un de nous devait le faire. »Et pour éviter toute autre conversation, il tira la couette fermement au-dessus de sa tête, espérant que le sommeil l'emporterait rapidement.

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie? J'ai lu ça encore et encore, depuis une demi-heure et cela n'a toujours pas de sens », a dit Harry, posant son livre de Potions en face de Séverus, frustré et fatigué.

« Potter ,je suis occupé », grogna Séverus, déplaçant ses notes méticuleuses de dessous le livre lourd qui les écrasait.

« Je veux juste que vous m'aidiez un peu pour que je puisse travailler cet été. Vous regardez ces notes depuis des heures et clairement vous n'arrivez à rien; vous avez besoin d'une pause et j'ai besoin d'aide. Allez, je suis marié à un maître des Potions, je devrais en retirer quelques avantages! » Presque aussitôt qu'il eut fit cela, il le regretta; les insinuations étaient évidentes même pour lui et il se sentit rougir, jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. « Je veux dire...Je veux juste de l'aide, c'est comme lire une langue étrangère. »

Séverus soupira et regarda le manuel que Harry avait jeté devant lui. C'était le travail qu'il avait donné au cours de l'été et, pour être juste, la théorie sur laquelle le garçon travaillait était plutôt difficile. « Cela signifie simplement que les propriétés de la base de la potion doivent être égales, ou du moins proportionnelles, aux propriétés des réactifs de transition que vous utilisez », expliqua-t-il

« Oh, eh bien c'est...tout aussi confus qu'avant. Comment pouvez-vous comprendre ce genre de trucs? »

« Eh bien, cela fait partie de la description de travail; ils ne font pas de vous un maître si vous n'avez pas au moins une compréhension de base de tous ces 'trucs'. »

« C'est juste, j'ai pris note. En tant que "Maître", vous devriez pouvoir m'aider sur ce petit travail d'été. »

« Cela ne constituerait-il pas en une tricherie? » demanda Séverus avec un sourcil levé.

« Si un joueur vedette de quidditch donne à son conjoint quelques conseils de vol, c'est de la triche? Non, c'est juste d'aider quelqu'un avec les compétences que vous avez à votre disposition. Alors que que dites-vous? Ça vous dirait de passer une après-midi remplie d'amusement à essayer de me rendre moins bête au sujet de ces "trucs"? »

« Comme si j'avais le choix. »

**********

« J'abandonne; vous ne comprendrez jamais et je suis en train de perdre la volonté de vivre. Il est temps d'y mettre fin » dit Séverus, lassé, frottant l'arête de son nez et rendant son manuel à Harry.

« Lâcheur », murmura Harry, prenant le livre et le jetant par terre, soulagé qu'ils mettent fin aux tortures qu'il avait subies tout l'après-midi. « Donc je ne serai jamais un as en Potions, je ne pense pas que cela étonne l'un de nous deux . Ayez un peu de sympathie quand vous noterez ce que je vous rendrai. »Harry sembla réfléchir à cette déclaration et a ajouta,  « en y repensant... »

« Bien, » répondit Snape. « En tout cas, ce ne sera pas moi qui le noterai. Désormais, Je ne vous enseignerai plus les Potions. »

« Je ne me suis quand même pas fait virer de la classe, non ? Mes notes ne sont pas si mal que ça ! » protesta Harry

« Ne soyez pas idiot, Potter. Vous pouvez sûrement comprendre que d'avoir mon...mari, » dit Rogue, sa lèvre se retroussant de dégoût à ce mot, « dans ma classe soulèverait quelques problèmes sérieux. Favoritisme par exemple, ou de népotisme. Je ne pourrais pas marquer votre travail ou vous avoir dans ma classe par peur que les gens pensent que je vous donne un traitement spécial. »

Harry renifla et répondit: « C'est fort probable. » Rogue lui jeta un coup d'œil et Harry s'éclaircit la gorge en disant: « Qui va m'enseigner alors? »

« Je vous donnerai le même travail que j'ai donné à vos camarades de classe, mais le professeur McGonagall et le professeur Dumbledore l’évalueront. »

« Je ne suis plus dans cours de Potions? Ce mariage me paraît de mieux en mieux. »

Rogue lui jeta un regard assassin et retourna à son livre, décidant d'ignorer Harry aussi longtemps qu'humainement possible, et potentiellement inhumainement possible aussi. Cela faisait une semaine et déjà Séverus était prêt à jeter l'éponge, mettre fin au mariage et juste tuer Aldrington, résolvant le problème de tout le monde. Il n'avait jamais prévu de partager sa vie avec quelqu'un, encore moins avec la seule personne qui avait la capacité presque surnaturelle de le faire sortir de ses gonds. La situation au lit devenait également problématique. Le garçon semblait incapable de rester immobile, et même s'il commençait toujours la nuit,perché sur le bord du lit, aussi loin que possible de Séverus, il réussissait toujours à finir au milieu, en gigotant toute la nuit. Il fallait toute la retenue de Séverus pour ne pas frapper le garçon et l'envoyer voler.

Il pensait qu'il s'y habituerait, après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix. Mais quand même, la présence du garçon commençait à lui peser. Même dans leurs moments les plus calmes où les chamailleries étaient réduites au minimum, il y avait encore beaucoup de tension entre eux et ils étaient tous les deux plus heureux quand ils n'étaient pas en compagnie l'un de l'autre. Séverus essayait de passer le plus de temps possible dans son bureau et Harry restait habituellement dans le salon, faisant ses devoirs ou se frayant un chemin à travers la vaste collection de livres de Séverus. Bien sûr, ils ne pouvaient pas passer la journée à s'éviter, alors pendant quelques heures du soir, ils passaient du temps dans la même pièce, parlant de temps en temps, mais essayant surtout de traverser ça en silence.

« Ooh du courrier. » il entendit le garçon dire, comme il ramassait la lettre qui s'était matérialisée sur la table basse. Il le regarda la lire, son visage s'illuminant puis tombant légèrement à la fin. « C'est de Ron; lui et Hermione arrivent ici la semaine prochaine, malheureusement ils ramènent Malfoy avec eux. Apparemment, ils n'en peuvent plus de lui. »

"Oh, et je suis sûr que Draco s'amuse énormément lui aussi, » dit Séverus avec un ricanement. « Savent-ils...leur en avez-vous parlé...de... » il gesticula entre eux, encore mal à l'aise pour exprimer cette histoire de mariage.

« Non, je ne pouvais pas risquer de leur dire dans une lettre. Ça va être un grand moment lorsque je leur annoncerai la nouvelle quand ils arriveront. Je peux juste imaginer leur expression. » dit-il, en rigolant un peu, et il ajouta, « Vous savez que vous et Ron êtes un peu comme des beaux-frères maintenant, je veux dire qu'il est la chose que se rapproche le plus d'une famille pour moi. Je parie que vous n'avez jamais pensé que vous seriez lié à un Weasley », dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

« De toute évidence, non » dit Séverus, pas tout à fait aussi amusé qu'Harry semblait être à cette idée. « Assurez-vous juste de leur faire comprendre que vous étiez d'accord pour ce mariage; la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin c'est d'une horde de Weasley mené par leur Matriarche terrifiante m'accusant de vous forcer dans un mariage indésirable. »

Harry sourit légèrement et dit: « Vous trouvez Madame Weasley terrifiante? »

« Avez-vous déjà vu cette femme en colère? Je suis sûr que si nous l'envoyions à Voldemort dans une de ses crises nous pourrions finir rapidement cette guerre », répondit Séverus avec un léger frisson. « Eh bien au moins, leur présence ici va vous ôter de mes pattes pendant quelques heures par jour. »

« Charmant », répondit Harry, souhaitant que la remarque désinvolte de l'homme ne l'ait pas autant piqué. Il était habitué aux gens qui ne voulaient pas de lui, mais c'était censé être sa maison maintenant, et s'il n'était pas voulu, il voulait au moins être le bienvenu. « Je vais au lit, je vais...on se voit demain matin », dit - il, se préparant à une autre nuit à faire semblant de dormir.

**********

« Alors, où est Malfoy? » demanda Harry alors que lui, Ron et Hermione s'asseyaient dans la grande salle pour le déjeuner. Ils étaient arrivés il y a peu de temps, apparaissant juste à l'extérieur de Poudlard, où Harry les attendait.

« Il parle avec Dumbledore et Rogue je suppose », dit Ron autour d'une bouchée de quiche. « Il était assez calme toute la matinée, je pense qu'il était assez nerveux à ce sujet, quelque soit le sujet en question. »

« J'essaye d'avoir de la sympathie et encore... »dit Harry, obtenant un sourire en réponse de Ron.

« Au moins, tu n'as pas eu à vivre avec lui ces dernières semaines. »

Harry rit presqu'à haute voix à ce commentaire – oh avec qui il avait dû vivre à la place. « Au moins, tu es libéré maintenant », dit-il, mais en voyant la tête de son ami, il demanda: « n'est-ce pas? »

Hermione soupira et dit: « apparemment, il s'installe à la tour des Gryffondors, nous ne sommes pas encore libérés. »

Harry se moqua de cette dernière information et dit: « On dirait qu'on a échangé de logement. »

« De quoi parles-tu? » demanda Ron, le regardant avec un froncement de sourcils.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration, sachant qu'il devait leur dire, mais souhaitant ne pas avoir à le faire à ce moment précis, ou même face à face. Autant il les aimait, autant il redoutait leurs réactions. « J...J'ai quelque chose que je dois vous dire les amis, et vous n'allez pas aimer ça, je n'aime pas ça non plus, mais...eh bien, c'est pas comme si j'avais eu le choix. Il était reconnaissant pour leur silence; il ne pensait pas pouvoir continuer si l'un d'eux parlait à ce moment-là.

« Vous savez que les Dursley...sont décédés cet été, » il commença « Leur mort signifie évidemment que je n'ai plus de tuteur légal, et en quelque sorte je suis devenu...un proie de choix. Un homme du nom d’Aldrington a déposé une requête en faveur d’Alio Proprietas pour moi, une requête qui, si elle avait été acceptée, lui aurait permis de me posséder. La seule façon de contrer la requête était que je me marie – à quelqu'un d'égal et de riche, quelqu'un qui pourrait empêcher la requête d'aboutir et me garder en sécurité. »

« Harry, qu'es-tu en train de dire? » demanda Hermione, le regardant de près.

Il leva sa main gauche, donnant à ses amis de voir la bague en or sur son doigt. Hermione souffla et Ron regarda simplement choqué, les deux fixant l'anneau de mariage sur la main de leur ami. « Mais qui Harry? » demanda Hermione tranquillement.

Harry s'arrêta un instant, souhaitant qu'ils n'aient jamais eu à le savoir. « Rogue, » dit-il, incapable de les regarder dans les yeux « Je suis marié à Snape. »

Le silence tomba et sembla s'étirer pour une éternité avant que Ron réussit finalement à dire, « Tu...tu te moques de nous, hein ? Je veux dire, c'est juste pas possible, ça ne peut pas l'être ! »  
« Et pourtant... » dit Harry, en détournant les yeux. « Croyez-moi, je ne plaisanterais sur quelque chose comme ça, je ne pense pas que je pourrais. Nous sommes mariés depuis deux semaines et demie et nous sommes étonnamment vivants. »

« Comment est-ce possible? Comment Rogue a-t-il pu être d'accord ? » demanda Ron, l'incrédulité encore évidente sur son visage.

« Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, aucun de nous ne l'avait. Je serais déjà mort s'il ne m'avait pas épousé. Je lui dois la vie, actuellement. »

« Ce que tu as dit à propos de Malfoy et toi, qui avez échangé de logement, cela signifie-t-il que toi et le professeur Rogue, vous..vivez ensemble? » demanda Hermione

Harry hocha la tête et répondit: « Dans un bonheur pas si conjugal. Du côté positif, il ne nous reste que quarante-neuf semaines et demie. »

« Et dire que nous avons pensé que nous avions eu un été difficile à vivre avec Malfoy », dit Ron, toujours l'air assez écoeuré par la pensée de son meilleur ami forcé dans un mariage avec un homme qu'ils méprisaient tous. « Êtes-vous...est-ce tout le monde va savoir? »

Harry réfléchit un instant à la question, puis il répondit: « Je suppose qu'on va devoir le faire. Le mariage est censé paraître réel ou Aldrington trouvera un moyen de le faire annuler. Tout le monde va devoir penser qu'on est un vrai couple marié, ou ça pourrait être dangereux pour nous deux. Ajoutez à cela le fait que j'ai changé de nom, et bien... »

« Tu as changé de nom ? » demanda Hermione

Harry sourit et dit , «Tu regardes Harry Potter-Rogue, 7ème année, heureux marié au maître de Potions de l'école, en ce qui concerne tout le monde en tout cas. Je sais que c'est un choc, croyez-moi, je trouve ça difficile, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de votre soutien. »

« Tu sais que tu l'as, mon pote », dit Ron, faisant le tour de la table et frappant son ami sur l'épaule. « Nous finirons par nous en remettre, comme tout le monde. On a juste besoin de temps. »

« Il va falloir plus de temps pour s'assurer que Rogue et moi ne nous entretuons pas. »

**********

« Pas De Malfoy? » demanda Harry en rentrant dans les quartiers de Rogue, le trouvant assis dans un des fauteuils, une montagne de paperasse autour de lui.

« Il a emménagé à la tour Gryffindor, j'imagine qu'il est en train de s'installer chez lui. Et vos amis? » Séverus demanda, regardant au-dessus du parchemin qu'il examinait.

« Ils font la même chose, » répondit Harry, prenant place sur le canapé en face de Séverus. « Ils m'ont dit que Malfoy emménageait là-bas, je peux imaginer que cela va causer quelques problèmes. »

« Hm, Serpentard et Gryffindors vivant ensemble, imaginez ça » dit Séverus sardoniquement, ce à quoi sourit aussi Harry. « Et comment s'est passé votre après-midi avec les deux autres tiers du trio d'or. »

« Aussi bien que cela puisse être, compte tenu de la bombe que j'ai lâchée, je pense qu'ils sont encore en train de s'en remettre. »

« Oui, Draco était moins que satisfait de la nouvelle. »

« Vous vous attendiez à un cadeau de mariage? » demanda Harry avec amusement, en regardant la poste sur la table basse au cas où il y en aurait pour lui. Séverus roula simplement les yeux et tourna son attention vers le travail sous lequel il était presque enterré. Harry soupira et s'enfonça dans le canapé, envisageant de reprendre ses devoirs, mais décidant, après mûre réflexion, qu'il en avait assez et que cela pouvait attendre quelques jours de plus jusqu'à ce qu'il continue. Il avait cependant besoin de faire quelque chose et, après quelques minutes, il demanda : « Puis-je vous aider? Vous avez l'air surchargé. »

Séverus le regarda un instant, réfléchissant son offre avant de dire, « Vous pouvez aider avec l'inventaire. » Il lui remit plusieurs listes et un long rouleau de parchemin. « Vérifiez ces potions et voyez si les ingrédients sont sur la liste de l'inventaire; tous ceux qui n'y sont pas, mettez-les là. »

« Cela ne semble pas trop difficile », répondit Harry, poussant ses lunettes plus loin sur son nez, ignorant le regard qu'il savait que Séverus lui envoyait. «  Si vous pouvez le faire, je veux dire », dit en souriant et gardant la tête baissée. L'un des avantages du mariage était de pouvoir titiller l'homme, sans crainte de représailles trop graves.

Quelques temps plus tard, Séverus leva les yeux de son travail pour voir qu'Harry était assis les jambes croisées sur le sol, à trier des piles de dossiers et de documents. « Et maintenant, que faites-vous? » Demanda-t-il.

 

« J'essaie de mettre de l'ordre dans tout ça. Je ne sais pas comment vous retrouvez les choses. La moitié des fichiers sont maintenant classés par ordre alphabétique, indexés et référencés, et je travaille sur l'autre moitié. Tout ça aura finalement un certain sens », répondit-il, sans lever les yeux.

« C'était déjà le cas avant. »

« Seulement pour vous, et je suis prêt à parier que même vous vous aviez des difficultés avec ça de temps en temps. Eh bien, ces jours sont passés, cela va rendre votre vie beaucoup plus facile. »

« Vous êtes une étrangeté, Potter », dit Séverus, ce à quoi Harry sourit simplement. « Où avez-vous appris tout cela? »

« Mon oncle avait l'habitude de rapporter à la maison tous ses documents et de me les faire trier; on comprend vite quand la menace de ne plus jamais manger vous pèse sur la tête, non pas que je doive m'inquiéter de cela plus longtemps, » répondit Harry avec un haussement d'épaules.

« De quoi parlez-vous ? » demanda Séverus avec un froncement de sourcils, certain qu'il devait avoir mal compris le garçon.

« Rien », dit Harry en secouant la tête. « De toute façon, j'ai appris à classer correctement et maintenant je suis déterminé à trier tous vos documents, même si cela me prend toute la nuit, ce qui, compte tenu de l'état de la situation, sera probablement le cas. »

Séverus secoua la tête, décidant de laisser le garçon continuer s'il était si déterminé à le faire. Il était plus préoccupé par le commentaire que le garçon avait fait au sujet de la menace de ne pas manger. Connaissant Potter, C'était sans doute une exagération, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions, surtout quand il l'avait dit d'une manière si désinvolte, sans essayer d'attirer l'attention, en disant simplement un fait. C'est quelque chose qui le tourmenta toute la nuit.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Préparer la révélation

 

Harry était assis à la table dans la petite alcôve du salon à regarder par la fenêtre la pluie interminable. Ça ne s'était pas arrêté depuis deux jours et Harry commençait à devenir un peu fou. Il s'inquiétait aussi de plus en plus du début des cours, qui n'était plus qu'à deux jours. Tout le monde allait savoir que Rogue et lui était mariés, et pire encore, tout le monde allait penser qu'il avait choisi de l'être, qu'il voulait être marié à cet homme. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment faire face.

Il redoutait les remarques des gens et leurs réactions, c'était déjà assez mauvais d'être le "célèbre Harry Potter", mais ajouter à cela le fait qu'il était maintenant le mari de Séverus Rogue… sa vie valait-elle la peine d'être vécue ? Il était reconnaissant que Ron et Hermione soient déjà dans le château, passer du temps avec eux avait permis d'éloigner son esprit de l'enfer à venir auquel il allait devoir faire face. Il n'avait pas beaucoup vu Malfoy cependant, d'après Ron, le serpentard était la plupart du temps replier sur lui-même et passait ses journées seul. Ron et Hermione l'avaient à peine vu, ce dont ils étaient tous deux reconnaissants.

En ce moment, Hermione était en mode étude et s'était éclipsée dans la bibliothèque, et Ron avait couru à Pré-au-Lard pour acheter un cadeau d'anniversaire pour Charlie, ou peut-être Bill, Harry n'y avait pas fait attention, préoccupé comme il était avec le début des cours.

« Allez-vous rester assis ici toute la journée ? » demanda Séverus, entrant dans la pièce depuis son bureau, ses manches roulées et une légère rougeur sur ses joues.

« Il n'y a rien de mieux à faire, » répondit Harry. « Avez-vous vu la météo ? »

« Je suppose que travailler est hors de question ? »dit Séverus alors qu'il examinait les étagères pour trouver le volume particulier dont il avait besoin.

« J'ai tout terminé. Pour une fois que je m'en sors, je me suis moi-même surpris. » Il s'arrêta quelques instants, regardant Séverus alors qu'il continuait à chercher son livre, puis il demanda, « Êtes-vous inquiet ? À propos des cours qui vont commencer je veux dire."

« Pourquoi m'inquiéter ? » demanda Séverus, trouvant enfin le livre dont il avait besoin et venant au devant Harry. « C'est la même chose chaque année. »

« Non, je veux dire avec notre… situation, les gens savent maintenant que nous sommes mariés », fit Harry maladroitement, en évitant les yeux de l'homme.

Séverus le regarda fixement pendant quelques instants, son expression inquiète, la torsion nerveuse de ses mains et la façon dont il mâchait constamment sa lèvre inférieure. « Ce ne sera pas facile », dit-il, « mais c'est inévitable, j'en ai peur. Il ne fait aucun doute que nous serons le sujet de commérages et victimes d'un examen constant pendant quelques semaines, mais ils finiront par se fatiguer, vous devez le savoir vous-même , expérimenté comme vous êtes avec la "renommée", » dit Séverus, et Harry fut surpris d'entendre que son ton ne contenait pas une trace de moquerie.

« Mais c'est « une renommée » d'un genre différent, je n'ai jamais vécu ce genre de chose avant… évidemment, » dit Harry avec un léger rire, secouant la tête à l'absurdité de la situation. « Je ne suis juste… pas préparé à cela. Le dire à Ron et Hermione, c'était assez dur, mais toute l'école ? »

« C'est une perspective intimidante je vous l'accorde, mais je n'ai aucun doute que nous survivrons à cette expérience… avec un peu de chance, » termina-t-il avec un sourcil levé, ce quoi répondit Harry par un sourire. « C'est bon, j'ai compris, j'ai du travail à faire, » dit-il en s'éloignant vers la porte de son bureau.

« Professeur ? » dit Harry, Séverus se retourna et regarda le garçon, dans l'expectative. Il se leva de la chaise et s'approcha de Séverus, la nervosité et la gêne évidentes sur son visage. « Je… euh… comment on est censés se comporter ? Devant d'autres personnes, je veux dire, » il mordilla sa lèvre et continua, "nous sommes censés être entrés dans ce mariage volontairement, un choix que nous avons fait nous-mêmes… comme n'importe quel couple normal. Comment sommes-nous censés agir ? » termina-t-il, décidément mal à l'aise.

Séverus sembla refléter son inconfort, mais il répondit avec soin, « Nous devrions agir avec la dignité et la discrétion qui convient à ma position dans cette école. De toute évidence, nous ne pouvons pas continuer comme nous le faisions auparavant, les gens doivent être mis au courant d'un changement dans notre vie… notre relation, » dit-il, le mot clairement difficile à dire pour lui. « En dehors de cela, nous allons simplement continuer comme si de rien n'était, laisser les autres tirer leurs propres conclusions, quelles que soient les spéculations et les observations qu'ils choisissent de faire. »

**********

Ron s'ennuyait officiellement. Pire encore, il semblait n'y avoir aucun remède à son ennui. Hermione s'entêtait à passer la journée entière à travailler et ne voulait pas faire autre chose, peu importe la quantité de cajoleries ou de plaidoyers que Ron avait tentés, et Harry était trop occupé à se soucier du lendemain et du début des cours, pour être une compagnie utile. C'est ainsi que Ron fut livré à lui-même, ce qui, à ce moment-là, impliquais d'errer sans but dans le château à la recherche de toutes sources de divertissement qui pourraient se présenter. Malheureusement, rien de rien.

Il fit encore un tour, en traînant et décida de retourner à la tour des Gryffindors. À son arrivée, il trouva Malfoy recroquevillé dans l'un des sièges près de la fenêtre, lisant quelques lettres. Il leva les yeux quand Ron entra dans la pièce, mais détourna le regard de nouveau, portant son attention à ses lettres. Si cela était possible, le garçon semblait essayer de se rendre encore plus petit, se regroupant sur lui-même comme s'il voulait disparaître entièrement.

Pour une raison quelconque, Ron se sentit soudain obligé de dire, « Désolé de te déranger, j'en avais juste assez de marcher autour du château. » Malfoy eut l'air choqué qu'on lui parle, encore plus avec tant de civilité. Il secoua simplement la tête, rejetant les excuses. « C'est juste qu'il n'y a rien à faire », poursuivit Ron, se déplaçant plus loin dans la salle, pas vraiment sûr de savoir pourquoi il poursuivait la conversation avec Malfoy, mais sachant qu'au moins il ne s'ennuyait plus. « Je serai content quand les cours commenceront demain."

« Et il y a une raison pour laquelle tu m'en parles ? » finit par dire Malfoy, plaçant ses lettres à côté de lui, résigné au fait qu'il ne pourrait pas les lire tant que le rouquin était dans la salle.

« Comme je l'ai dit, Je m'ennuie, et tu es la seule autre personne ici. En combinant les deux, on obtient une conversation… en quelque sorte », répondit Ron, s'installant dans l'un des fauteuils.

Malfoy secoua la tête, fronçant les sourcils. Il examina Ron de près, ne faisant pas confiance aux mots du garçon, certain qu'il ne voudrait pas simplement s'asseoir et de discuter, qu'il devait y avoir un arrière-pensée derrière ses actions.

« Ou du moins, c'est le cas si l'autre partie est réellement prête à parler », dit Ron, levant les yeux au ciel devant la réticence de l'autre garçon. « Tu n'as pas quelque chose à dire ? » demanda-t-il

« Est-ce ainsi que tu conduits toutes tes conversations ? Tu intimides l'autre partie jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait pas d'autre choix que de réagir ? »

« S'ils sont aussi insensibles que toi, alors oui ! » dit Ron avec un léger rire, refusant d'être provoqué par le blond, il voulait du divertissement, pas une dispute.

« Très bien ! » dit Malfoy, balançant ses jambes en avant et faisant face à Ron. « De quoi veux-tu parler ? »

Ron haussa les épaules, incertain maintenant qu'il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Il jeta un coup d'oeil autour de la salle commune, cherchant une forme d'inspiration quand ses yeux se posèrent sur la table d'échecs dans le coin. « Envie d'une partie ? » dit-il, lui montrant le plateau.

Malfoy secoua la tête, confus, mais se leva et marcha lentement jusqu'à la table, examinant le plateau. « Il est assez vieux, pour ne pas dire dans en mauvais état, mais je suppose que c'est le meilleur divertissement que je puisse espérer. Au moins, la conversation sera réduite au minimum », dit-il en pointant du doigt Ron qui s'était déplacé pour se joindre à lui, roulant simplement les yeux au commentaire du blond. « Ne sois pas trop contrarié si je t'écrase. »

**********

Quand Harry sortit de la douche plus tard cette nuit-là, les cheveux encore mouillés, son visage rougit par la chaleur, il découvrit un Rogue qui finissait un entretien avec Dumbledore devant la cheminée. Il ajusta ses lunettes et s'assit sur le canapé, attendant poliment que les hommes aient fini, Dumbledore ajoutant un rapide « Bonsoir Harry » dans sa direction avant que son visage ne disparaisse dans les flammes.

Séverus détourna son attention du feu et Harry s'attendit à ce que l'homme l'ignore et fasse ce qu'il avait à faire, mais 'homme s'adressa à lui en disant: « Le Professeur Dumbledore a eu une idée. » D'après le ton de l'homme, Harry devina que ce serait quelque chose qu'aucun des deux n'apprécierait.

« Quoi, il veut qu'on ait un enfant ensuite ? »Harry répliqua, les mots ayant quitté ses lèvres avant qu'il ne puisse les arrêter. Il regarda l'homme, s'attendant à voir la colère ou de la réprimande, mais il n'en trouva pas. Au lieu de cela, il fut sûr d'avoir vu un léger tremblement de la lèvre supérieure de Séverus dans ce qu'il aurait juré être un effort pour ne pas sourire, ou Merlin l'en empêche, rire.

« Non Potter », répondit-il, en gardant le niveau de sa voix égal, mais l'amusement était quand même évident, « Ce n'était pas la dernière idée du directeur. Il semble penser que vous en tireriez profit… d'une sorte entraînement. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, regardant l'homme de près et lui demanda: « Pourquoi je n'aime pas le sens de cette phrase ? »

« Peut-être pour la même raison que moi - il veut que ce soit moi qui t'entraîne. » répondit Séverus, l'idée lui semblant déplaisante.

Harry soupira, résigné au fait que toute objection serait futile et qu'il n'aurait jamais, aussi longtemps qu'il vivrait, le contrôle sur sa propre vie. « Et, dites-moi, sur quoi souhaite-t-il que je m'entraîne ? » demanda Harry, en regardant le maître des Potions, une appréhension évidente à la fois dans ses traits et dans sa voix.

Séverus fit écho à son soupir et s'asseyant en face de lui sur le canapé, gardant le contact visuel avec lui quand il répondit, « La magie des éléments – le Feu, la Terre, L'Air et L'eau, il veut que vous les maîtrisiez, une outil supplémentaire dans la lutte contre Voldemort. »

Harry renifla avec colère et dérision, une fois de plus Dumbledore l'impliquait dans une de ses machinations. Il pourrait tomber raide mort à cause du choc. Il décida de garder ses sentiments pour lui, sans doute que Rogue se moquerait de lui ou l'accuserait d'apitoiement sur lui-même, et il n'était pas d'humeur à traiter avec les attaques de l'homme. « Je suppose que le directeur n'a aucune objection à attendre jusqu'à ce que les cours commencent pour débuter cette nouvelle lubie ? J'aimerais parfois pouvoir me concentrer sur une chose à la fois », dit-il, incapable de garder l'amertume de sa voix, non par faute d'avoir essayé.

« Potter, je n'aime pas plus cet arrangement que vous, Merlin sait que je pensais que nous avions assez sur nos têtes avec cette farce de mariage, et maintenant ce nouveau projet. »

Harry secoua la tête et répondit: « Je ne devrais pas m'énerver autant. Ce n'est pas comme si tout ça était nouveau pour moi, j'ai l'habitude que d'autres personnes prennent des décisions pour moi, je devrais être habitué maintenant. »

« Personne ne prétend que c'est facile, mais nous devons tous jouer notre rôle tel qu'il nous est donné, malheureusement, aucun de nous n'a son mot à dire dans cette affaire. Nous pourrons traiter cette dernière demande une fois que les cours auront commencé et que nous aurons eu le temps de nous ajuster. »

Harry inclina la tête, pensant qu'il faudrait beaucoup de temps pour "s'adapter", mais se contenta de dire: « Je pense que je vais aller me coucher, c'est un grand jour demain et je ne pense pas pouvoir y faire face sans avoir dormi. Bonne nuit monsieur », dit-il, se levant du canapé et se dirigeant vers la chambre.

**********

Jamais de sa vie Harry n'avait été si déprimé de voir le soleil se coucher. Cet événement le plus naturel qui soit, était pour Harry, le signal d'une catastrophe imminente, car le coucher du soleil se produisait le soir, et cela voulait dire le début du trimestre scolaire et l'arrivée des élèves. Des élèves qui dans moins d'une heure connaîtraient probablement tous les derniers développements dans la drôle de vie de du Garçon-qui-a-survécu. L'idée lui retournait l'estomac, les nerfs complètement à vif.

Il se tenait dans la chambre, ajustant et réajustant nerveusement sa cravate, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, bien trop préoccupé par ce qui pourrait se produire quand soudainement il senti deux mains fermes se poser sur chacune de ses épaules, puis lentement aller de l'avant pour calmer ses propres mains sur sa cravate dénouée. Après quelques secondes, les mains retournèrent à ses épaules et une voix dit tranquillement, « Vous mettre dans un tel état ne va pas vous aider, faisons ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. »

Harry continua de mordiller sa lèvre mais se sentit étrangement réconforté par le poids sur ses épaules, une force étrangement rassurante qui semblait lui dire qu'il n'était pas seul. « J'aimerais juste pouvoir me cacher quelques semaines jusqu'à ce que tout se calme », répondit-il d'une voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure.

« Et vous devrez les affronter plus tard. », répondit Séverus, enlevant ses mains et reculant légèrement, Harry regrettant instantanément le poids réconfortant sur ses épaules. Il se tourna vers l'homme plus âgé, se sentant un peu stupide de son état nerveux quand l'homme devant lui semblait si calme. « Etes-vous prêt à aller à la fête de bienvenue ? »

« Je suppose que je ne peux pas dire non » grommela Harry « Et je suppose que je serai toujours assis à la table des Gryffindors ? » demanda-t-il, la pensée lui venant seulement maintenant.

Séverus hocha la tête et répondit, « Les conjoints ont la possibilité de se joindre à leur partenaire à la table principale, mais je pense que dans ce cas, il serait préférable pour vous de rester où vous êtes, on ne vas pas donner des munitions supplémentaires aux mauvaises langues. » Ce à quoi Harry pâlit et ferma les yeux brièvement, en essayant futilement de garder les événements à venir à distance. Il ne les ré-ouvrit à nouveau lorsqu'il sentit Séverus mettre ses mains sur ses épaules une fois de plus et qu'il se retrouva dans une paire d'yeux sombres. « C'est seulement pour quelques heures, et alors nous pouvons revenir ici et les ignorer jusqu'à demain, leurs opinions sont sans conséquence pour nous, » dit-il fermement mais calmement.

Harry fit une étrange sorte de demi-hochement de tête, détournant ses yeux du regard intense. « Je sais que ce que vous dites est vrai et que je suis probablement plus dramatique que je ne le devrais, mais c'est juste… je ne supporte pas d'avoir ma vie en représentation en permanence devant les yeux des autres. »

Il retira les mains de l'homme et alla récupérer ses vêtements d'une chaise proche, les enfilant et attendant quelques minutes avant de se retourner vers l'autre homme, qu'il sentait l'observer. Il avait une expression pensive et illisible sur son visage, une expression avec laquelle Harry commençait à être familier, il la faisait toujours quand Harry avait dit quelque chose au sujet de sa vie, passée ou présente. Il semblait que Rogue le surveillait constamment, et même si cela ne mettait pas Harry aussi mal à l'aise qu'il le pensait, cela le déconcertait quelque peu.

« On y va alors ? »

Harry avait complètement manqué la cérémonie du Choixpeau, préoccupé par tout ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Il était vaguement conscient du fait que plusieurs personnes de petite taille prenaient place à la table de Gryffindor, certaines regardant dans la direction du « célèbre Harry Potter », qu'il réussit à ignorer alors qu'il réfléchissait à ce qui allait arriver, jetant parfois des regards furtifs sur la table du personnel, notant que Rogue avait l'air presque aussi agité que lui.

Il était également conscient que Malfoy avait reçu des regards très étranges de tous les autres Gryffindors, mais le blond était assis avec sa tête baissée tout le temps, assis à côté de Ron, et bougeant à peine, comme s'il essayait d'attirer le moins d'attention possible. Il fut finalement sorti de son état méditatif par un coup de coude dans les côtes de Ron qui chuchota, « Ça y est, mon pote, Dumbledore va faire son discours. »

Harry se sentit malade, mais il savait qu'il devait jouer le jeu, tête haute, il devait avoir l'air d'un jeune marié, heureux dans son nouveau mariage et prêt à affronter le monde. Quelle absurdité. Il n'écouta pas vraiment la première partie du discours, toutes les banalités sur l'accueil des premières années, et certains endroits étant hors limites, toutes les choses que Harry avait entendues avant… et la plupart du temps ignoré. Cependant, quand Dumbledore dit qu'il avait quelques annonces à faire, ses oreilles se dressèrent et il écouta avec une attention particulière.

« Au cours de l'été, il y a eu beaucoup de nouveaux développements dont certains que je tiens à vous partager maintenant. Le professeur Rogue et Monsieur Potter m'ont demandé de vous informer tous qu'il y a un peu moins d'un mois… ils se sont mariés. » La salle se calma, pas un bruit ne fut entendu et chaque paire d'yeux regardait soit Harry, soit Séverus. « Je suis sûr que vous vous joindrez à moi pour les féliciter et leur souhaiter le bonheur dans leur union. »

Harry se força à lever les yeux, grimaçant intérieurement devant les regards que lui lançait des autres Gryffindors, il ne voulut même pas regarder le reste de l'école. Seamus et Dean le regardaient comme s'il avait eu plusieurs têtes supplémentaires et Neville le fixait avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'horreur sur le visage. Il fit de son mieux pour leur faire un sourire, mais ça ressemblait plus à une grimace.

Il regarda son "mari", qui avait l'air calme comme toujours, affrontant l'ambiance avec dignité, mais Harry soupçonna qu'il y avait aussi une certaine quantité de malaise et d'inconfort sous le vernis de calme de l'homme. Il entendit un faible bruit d'applaudissements et il regarda autour de lui pour voir McGonagall avec un sourire clairement forcé "félicitant" le couple. Après un certain temps Hagrid se rajouta, puis Dumbledore, suivi par le reste du personnel et quelques-uns des élèves. La plupart étaient encore trop abasourdis pour faire autre chose que regarder.

Ne voulant pas s'attarder trop longtemps sur le sujet, sachant combien Séverus et Harry étaient mal à l'aise, Dumbledore continua rapidement, disant, « Comme certains d'entre vous l'ont peut-être déjà remarqué, il y a quelques changements dans les maisons. Gryffindor est, j'en suis sûr, heureux d'accueillir Draco Malfoy comme leur nouveau membre. Je suis convaincu que nous espérons tous que la transition de Monsieur Malfoy se fera en douceur dans cette maison et sera heureux là-bas. »

Draco eut l'air malade, continuant de garder la tête baissée et de ne regarder personne. L'annonce sembla presqu'aussi choquante pour le corps étudiant que le mariage d'Harry, tellement que s'il n'avait pas autant détesté la situation, Harry aurait ri aux éclats à la succession d'expressions de choc et de surprise sur tous les visages.

« Et maintenant que ces annonces sont terminées », continua Dumbledore, «  je vous invite tous à profiter du festin ! » dit-il en tapant dans ses mains, la nourriture apparaissant sur toutes les tables. Quelques personnes se mirent à manger, assez distraites par la nourriture pour oublier leur étonnement actuel. La table des Gryffindors, cependant, regardait toujours à la fois Harry et Draco, clairement incapable de concilier dans leurs esprits les informations qu'ils venaient de recevoir. « Harry, commença Seamus, que se passe-t-il bon sang ? »

« Exactement ce que le professeur Dumbledore a dit – le professeur Rogue et moi sommes mariés depuis près d'un mois maintenant. »

« Mais… mais ce n'est tout simplement pas possible », déclara Dean, l'incrédulité sur son visage, comme s'il attendait que quelqu'un lui dise que tout cela n'était qu'une grosse blague.

« Je vous assure que ça l'est, » répondit Harry, sa voix commençant à s’élever, déjà malade de l'attention qu'il recevait.

« Mais Rogue ? Tu plaisantes ! Comment diable peux-tu être mariée à lui ? » demanda Dean, le reste des Gryffindors les observant, tous espérant une réponse à cette question.

« Ecoute, je ne veux vraiment pas faire ça maintenant, tu ne peux pas juste me féliciter et faire la fête ? »

« Je ne ... » commença Dean, mais il fut automatiquement coupé par Ron, qui dit

« Harry vient de te dire qu'il ne veut pas en parler maintenant, je pense que tu devrais respecter ça et te mêler de tes affaires, pour une nuit au moins. »

Harry lui lança un regard reconnaissant, mais fut quelque peu consterné quand les gryffindors manifestement avides de scandale tournèrent alors leur attention vers Draco, Seamus disant, « Et c'est quoi cette dernière folie ? » cette question accompagnée d'un regard écœuré et d'une geste vague de la main en direction de Draco. Draco resta calme, regardant fixement sa nourriture intacte, apparemment déterminé à ne rien dire. « Eh bien, allez, continua Seamus, tu n'as rien à dire ? »

Pas exactement désireux de défendre Draco, mais se sentant décidément mal à l'aise avec la façon dont le garçon était traité, Harry se sentit obligé de dire quelque chose. En outre, il savait que Séverus ne voudrait pas qu'il supporte le tourment qu'il endurait actuellement. Cependant, il fut battu de vitesse par Ron, qui dit calmement mais d'un ton qui avertit clairement qu'il n'y avait pas de place pour la discussion, « Il n'est pas obligé de répondre à l'une de vos questions. C'est un Gryffindor maintenant, l'un d'entre nous, et vous devrez commencer à le traiter de cette façon. Alors, comme je l'ai dit, occupe-toi de tes affaires et ne te mêle pas de celles des autres. »

Tout le monde semblait choqué, incapable de croire que Ron venait de prendre la défense de Draco Malfoy. Même le blond lui-même semblait être surpris, levant les yeux pour la première fois ce soir-là pour regarder d'un air interrogatif le roux, qui avait déjà tourné son attention vers sa nourriture et était apparemment inconscient des regards qu'il recevait. Harry aurait pu l'embrasser – pour la première fois cette nuit-là les regards n'étaient pas tournés vers lui pour changer.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Gérer les conséquences

La fête sembla interminablement longue pour Harry, et il fut rempli de soulagement quand elle commença finalement à tirer à sa fin. Les regards et les chuchotements ne s'étaient pas arrêtés de toute la soirée et plusieurs regards vers la table principale avaient dit à Harry que Severus était tout aussi agacé de cette situation. Dès que le dîner fut terminé, bien qu'Harry l'ait quasiment laissé intact, il s'excusa et se dirigea hors de la salle, en jetant un regard en arrière à Severus avant de partir.

Dans le couloir, il y avait déjà plusieurs étudiants déambulant, et Harry fit de son mieux pour les éviter, gardant la tête baissée alors qu'il se frayait un chemin à travers les couloirs. Cependant, il n'était pas assez fou pour espérer qu'il arriverait au donjon sans incident et, bien sûr, après quelques minutes, il entendit des voix derrière lui et quelqu'un crier, « Hé Potter, comment va la vie conjugale ? »  Les propriétaires des voix finirent par le rattraper et il se retrouva entouré d'une sélection de Serdaigles et de quelques Serpentards, tous clairement en quête de divertissement.

Il soupira et répondit : « Bien, merci, on ne pourrait pas être plus heureux. »

« Allez Potter, à quoi tu joues ? » demanda l'un d'eux, un 6e année particulièrement vicieux que Harry n'avait jamais particulièrement aimé, le garçon avait un de ces visages qui donnait envie de frapper, surtout à ce moment-là.

« Je ne joue pas à quoi que ce soit. Je me suis mariée, Je ne vois pas pourquoi tout le monde doit en faire son affaire. C'est à moi de décider ce que je fais et avec qui je le fais. » Il pouvait sentir son visage rougir à ce dernier commentaire, mais il était déterminé à tenir non, il devait s'assurer que ces gens pensent qu'il était entré dans ce mariage de son plein gré, qu'il était parfaitement heureux avec Severus.

« Eh bien, je suppose que c'était vraiment le seul moyen pour que tes notes de Potions s'améliorent » ricana le garçon. « Un peu plus de temps sur tes genoux et bam – élève star. C'est drôle, Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu étais du genre masochiste, Potter. »

Harry sentit sa lèvre se retrousser et il regarda le garçon avec dégoût et haine dans les yeux. « C'est Potter-Rogue, » il cracha presque," et si tu penses une seconde que ton opinion compte d'une façon ou d'une autre, alors tu te trompes complètement. »

Il se tint face à face avec l'autre garçon pendant quelques instants, sentant la haine se déchaîner par vagues et pendant un moment horrible, il eut peur de faire quelque chose au garçon – il savait qu'il en avait le pouvoir, et il avait plus qu'assez de raison de le faire. Il sentit une présence derrière lui, qui sembla heureusement le calmer. Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder, il savait que Rogue se tenait là.

« Y a-t-il un problème ici ? » dit l'homme, passant au travers des sens d'Harry et le ramena à la réalité. Harry fit un pas en arrière pour s'éloigner du garçon méprisable et, essayant de se reprendre en main, il répondit :

« Non, il n'y a rien ici qui ne mérite notre attention. On y va ? » dit-il, espérant qu'il avait l'air plus composé qu'il ne se sentait. Il se tourna vers l'homme derrière lui, notant la préoccupation dans ses yeux et le regard inquisiteur qui était fixé sur lui.

Severus hocha la tête et répondit, « Très bien » , puis fixant son attention sur le garçon. « Monsieur Arden, si jamais je vous revois harceler mon époux, je vous promets que vous serez toujours en retenue quand vos petits-enfants seront ici. Maintenant, hors de ma vue, » les garçons se dispersèrent rapidement, lançant à Harry divers regards méprisants sur leur chemin. Severus se tourna vers Harry et lui demanda: « Ça va ? »

Harry secoua la tête, plus se réveiller que par réponse. « Je ne sais pas. Pendant un moment j'ai cru… J'ai cru que je pouvais vraiment lui faire du mal, j'ai pu sentir la colère monter à l'intérieur de moi et j'ai pu sentir mon contrôle lentement disparaître. Si vous n'étiez pas arriver… Merlin sait ce que j'aurais pu faire. Ça me fait peur d'avoir ce genre de pouvoir et de savoir qu'il pourrait m'échapper. »

« Il n'avait pas le droit de vous dire cela, c'était parfaitement justifié de ressentir cela", répondit Severus.

Harry se calma légèrement et dit: « Vous avez donc entendu ce qu'il m'a dit ? C'est ce qu'ils vont tous dire, il n'y a pas moyen d'y couper. »

« Eh bien pour l'instant, il n'y a – je peux vous garantir qu'il n'y aura pas de telles discussions dans nos quartiers. »

Harry fit une sorte de sourire amer et répondit: « Après vous. »

**********

« Je dois dire que même si la Tour des Gryffindors me manque, je pense que je pourrais la sacrifier pour cette baignoire », dit Harry, sortant de la salle de bain, en passant les mains dans ses cheveux pour essayer de les lisser un peu. Severus, qui était déjà au lit et lisait encore d'autres documents, leva les yeux et lui jeta un sourire narquois.

« Je suis si heureux que cela rencontre votre approbation », répondit-il, en regardant Harry se déplacer autour de la pièce pour nettoyer le désordre de la journée. Parfois, il aurait pu jurer que le garçon était à moitié elfe de maison, il semblait incapable de laisser une pièce en désordre ou sale, comme s'il pensait qu'il était de son devoir de nettoyer après tout le monde. Cela intriguait Severus, mais lui fit aussi penser à certaines allusions que le garçon avait faites à propos de sa vie avec les Dursley.

« Oh, et bien plus que cela », dit Harry en souriant, pliant et rangeant quelques vêtements dans la garde-robe, y compris, nota Severus, certaines choses qui lui appartenaient.

« En effet, » répondit Severus, reportant son attention sur son travail, tandis que Harry montait enfin à ses côtés, se tournant sur le dos et s'allongeant les mains jointes derrière la tête. Ils furent tous deux silencieux pendant quelques instants, Harry contemplant clairement quelque chose alors qu'il regardait la voûte du lit, mordillant sa lèvre, un froncement se formant entre ses sourcils. « Eh bien ? » demanda finalement Severus.

« Hm ? Eh bien quoi ? » demanda Harry, en inclinant légèrement sa tête pour regarder l'homme.

« À quoi pensez-vous si profondément que vous restiez silencieux pendant plus de deux minutes consécutives ? »

Harry réfléchit quelques instants à sa réponse, puis il finit par répondre: « Je pensais juste à cette petite confrontation avec Arden tout à l'heure. Je suppose qu'il y en aura encore d'autres de ce genre à venir. Mais… ce n'est pas tellement que ça me dérange, c'est plutôt le fait que… je ne suis pas sûr de savoir comment je vais réagir. »

Severus fronça les sourcils et lui demanda: « Que voulez-vous dire ? », mettant de côté sa paperasse pour le moment pour donner au garçon toute son attention.

« Je pouvais sentir la haine et la colère monter en moi quand Arden m'a confronté. À ce moment-là, je voulais juste le blesser, peu importe comment. Je pouvais sentir la puissance qui s'accumulait à l'intérieur de moi, voulant se libérer. Si vous n'étiez pas venu, c'est ce qu'il se serait passé. Je ne sais pas, c'est comme si… vous m'ancriez, comme si vous me reconnectiez à la réalité. Mais le fait est que, vous ne serez pas toujours là pour le faire, alors comment faire la prochaine fois ? Et si je blessais quelqu'un juste parce que je ne peux pas me contrôler ? »

« Ce n'est pas aussi simple que cela, ce n'est pas seulement à propos du contrôle ou de l'absence de contrôle. Vous êtes un jeune homme très puissant, et vous êtes aussi énormément gouverné par vos émotions. Combinez les deux ensemble et vous avez une situation potentiellement explosive. Ce qui est important ici, c'est de réaliser que ce n'est pas de votre faute, et qu'on peut y remédier. En fait, c'est en partie la raison pour laquelle Dumbledore veut que vous commenciez ce nouvel entraînement – à exploiter votre pouvoir, à le comprendre et donc être en mesure de le contrôler. Ça va venir, il faut juste vous laisser du temps. »

« Et jusqu'à ce que je le contrôle ? Il y a toujours la possibilité que je puisse blesser quelqu'un s'il me provoque suffisamment, et Merlin sait, qu'il y aura de nombreuses opportunités pour ça dans les prochaines semaines. »

« Eh bien, » répondit Severus, regardant le garçon de plus près et dans ses yeux qu'il était sincèrement inquiet à l'idée qu'il pourrait causer du tort à un autre être humain, je vais juste devoir m'assurer que je sois toujours proche pour vous « ancrer » comme vous l'avez dit. Vous êtes une telle responsabilité Potter, » soupira-t-il, Harry captant la lueur taquine dans ses yeux, une lueur qu'il n'aurait probablement pas remarqué il y a quelques semaines.

Harry sourit et répondit : « Votre responsabilité maintenant. »

« De toute évidence. »

**********

Ron était étendu confortablement sur le canapé devant le feu, regardant les flammes qui commençaient lentement à mourir, trop paresseux pour remettre du bois. Il attendit qu'il s'éteigne, puis alla enfin se coucher. Pour une raison quelconque, il avait décidé de rester en arrière quand tout le monde était monter, voulant quelques moments pour lui-même à simplement s'asseoir et profiter du calme, surtout avant que la folie des cours ne commence sérieusement.

Merlin savait qu'il avait eu assez de drames pour un jour, avec les réactions de tout le monde à la fois au mariage de Harry et au transfert de Draco à Gryffindor, il était heureux d'être finalement laissé seul. Depuis qu'il avait pris la défense de Draco, Seamus et Dean, sans parler du reste des Gryffindors, le traitaient bizarrement, se demandant un peu ce qu'il lui avait pris. Le blond en question n'était pas resté très longtemps à la fête de bienvenue, partant tôt et ne se laissant plus voir pour le reste de la soirée. Ron ne pouvait guère lui en vouloir, lui même était malade de l'attention indirectement qu'il recevait.

Eh bien, au moins, la fête était finie, et au bout d'un certain temps, il était sûr que tous les commérages et les regards curieux se dissiperaient, il l'espérait en tout cas, pour le bien d'Harry au moins, il savait combien son ami détestait attirer l'attention. Il dût admettre que le dortoir des Gryffindor était étrange sans son meilleur ami, vide d'une certaine manière et que la compagnie du garçon lui manquait le soir. Il espérait qu'Harry puisse y passer un peu de temps une fois que tout serait calmé.

Alors qu'il réfléchissait, il entendit le portrait s'ouvrir et pencha la tête pour voir Draco entrer dans la salle commune. Le garçon avait sa cape enveloppée étroitement autour de lui et il frissonnait légèrement, l'air encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Il sembla surpris de voir Ron, mais ne dit rien, se dirigeant simplement vers la cheminée dans une tentative de se réchauffer.

« Tu rentres tard », commenta Ron.

Draco haussa simplement les épaules et répondit tranquillement: « Je ne voulais pas rester ici plus longtemps que je n'avais à le faire, Merlin sait que j'en avais assez des yeux des gens sur moi tout au long de la fête de bienvenue sans devoir supporter cela toute la soirée. »

« C'est clair, c'était un peu trop, je suppose », concéda Ron.

« Tu n'as pas aidé non plus » dit Draco, en regardant Ron, l'expression dure.

Ron fronça les sourcils et se levant du canapé, il demanda: « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Draco s'éloigna du feu pour se mettre face à lui et dit, « Je n'ai pas besoin d'un protecteur Weasley, Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour faire des discours en mon nom. Je n'ai pas à me justifier auprès de vous ou de quelqu'un d'autre ici et je te remercierais de ne pas prendre sur toi de le faire pour moi! »

Ron était stupéfait. Il avait vraiment pensé qu'il avait aidé Draco, le blond n'avait pas semblé être en mesure de se défendre à la table du dîner et il n'avait pas voulu le voir attaqué quand il semblait incapable de se défendre. « Je… Je n'ai pas aimé la façon dont ils se sont attaqués toi, ce n'était pas juste. »

« Ce n'est pas à toi de décider ce qui est juste et ce qui ne l'est pas. J'ai une voix, je peux l'utiliser si je veux et je n'ai pas apprécié d'être humilié devant ces crétins de Gryffondor. Tu crois que je veux être la pute de Ron Weasley ? » cracha-t-il

« Maintenant, tu es un idiot. » dit Ron, sentant son sa colère monter. « Je n'ai pas vu beaucoup de preuves que tu avais une voix ce soir donc j'ai choisi d'utiliser la mienne à la place. Si ta fierté ne supporte pas ça, c'est ton problème. La prochaine fois, parle pour toi et je n'aurai pas à le faire pour toi. »

Draco soutint son regard pendant un moment puis secoua la tête, sa mâchoire serrée fermement. « Ne te mêle pas de mes affaires à l'avenir », dit-il en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

« Défends-toi et je le ferai », appela Ron, mais le blond continua juste de marcher.

**********

« Levez-vous. »

« Non. »

« Levez-vous. »

« Non. »

« Je ne vous le redemanderai pas Potter, je vous enverrai voler de sous cet oreiller direct sous la douche la plus froide que vous ayez jamais connue de votre vie », dit Severus, préparant sa baguette pour faire exactement cela. C'était la cinquième fois ce matin-là qu'ils jouaient cette petite scène et Severus commençait à s'en lasser. Harry avait la tête cachée sous les oreillers, refusant de se lever, malgré le fait que Severus lui avait arraché la couette et qu'il faisait évidemment froid dans l'air mordant du matin.

« C'est Potter-Rogue, ou l'avez-vous oublié ? »demanda Harry avec un tons des plus doucereux, tirant l'oreiller encore plus fermement autour de sa tête.

« Oui, C'est ça », marmonna Severus, se déplaçant du côté du lit du garçon et lui arrachant l'oreiller. Ignorant son cri surpris, il saisit le bout de son pyjama et le tira du lit avec beaucoup plus de force qu'Harry n'aurait jamais deviné que l'homme possédait

« Lâchez-moi, grosse brute », murmura-t-il, essayant de se libérer de l'emprise de professeur. « Je vous l'ai déjà dit - Je ne vais pas en cours aujourd'hui. »

« Et je vous ai déjà dit que vous y alliez. » Severus répondit calmement, poussant le garçon physiquement dans la salle de bain. « Vous ne pouvez pas vous cacher ici toute la journée, vous devez faire face au monde à un moment donné. Je n'aime pas ça plus que vous, mais c'est une réalité à laquelle nous devons faire face. »

Harry émit un son de frustration et grogna : « Pourquoi faut-il que vous soyez si pragmatique ? »

« L'un de nous doit l'être », revint Severus, lui jetant sa robe de d'école. « Que pensez-vous que les gens vont dire si vous n'êtes pas en cours aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-il, appuyé contre le cadre de la porte, regardant Harry se déplacer aussi lentement que possible dans de la salle de bain, faisant un spectacle de son tri des serviettes et ignorant Severus.

« Je n'en ai rien à faire de ce qu'ils disent. »

« C'est pour ça que vous essayez de cacher ici toute la journée ? » demanda-t-il, Harry lui envoyant un regard assassin par dessus son épaule. Severus soupira et s'installa dans la salle de bain, saisissant le poignet d'Harry, arrêtant finalement son inutile nettoyage, et disant: « Potter, au cours des dernières semaines, j'ai le sentiment que vous et moi avons fait… fait un peu plus connaissance, nous en savons un peu plus l'un sur l'autre qu'auparavant. »

« Et alors ? » demanda Harry ironiquement, persuadé que si l'homme avait une idée, il n'allait pas la voir.

« Alors », continua Severus, essayant clairement de rester calme, « J'ai commençais à voir que vous n'étiez peut-être pas l'odieux gosse que j'avais toujours supposé que vous étiez, que vous aviez peut-être plus de bon sens et de maturité que je ne le pensais. J'ai cru que peut-être vous n'étiez plus un garçon mais un jeune homme, un qui pourrait accepter des responsabilités et faire face aux situations qu'il rencontrait. »

À ces mots, les traits de Harry s'adoucirent légèrement et il se sentit quelque peu penaud sous le regard scrutateur de l'homme, un sentiment qui fut entièrement effacé alors que les mots suivants de Rogue atteignirent dans son esprit. « Mais encore une fois, les événements de ce matin ont contredit mon erreur évidente de jugement et je vois maintenant que j'avais raison en premier lieu. Même un gamin de 4 ans ne réagirait pas comme ça. »

« Avez-vous réfléchi à ce petit discours pendant longtemps ? »Harry demanda de façon frondeuse, ce à quoi Severus roula les yeux, libérant le poignet du garçon, réalisant qu'il le tenait encore.

« Dois-je comprendre que cela signifie que vous allez en cours ? » demanda-t-il

Harry, ne voulant pas laisser Rogue gagner dans ce petit jeu d'esprit, arrêtant ses gamineries et en vint à accepter ce que cette journée allait apporter. « Comme si j'avais le choix, » répondit-il.

**********

À la fin de la matinée, Harry était furieux contre lui-même de s'être laissé manipuler si facilement par Severus. Toutes ces conneries sur sa maturité et son bon sens et comment il avait changé – il aurait aimé enfoncer ces mots dans la gorge de son cher mari. Les gens avaient été insupportables, vraiment, incroyablement insupportables. Tous les appels, les moqueries, les insultes, les questions, les insinuations, les regards - Harry était assez certain que si une personne de plus faisait un commentaire au sujet des détentions dans le donjon, alors il se joindrait volontiers Voldemort et les tuer tous.

Bien sûr, le fait que tous les professeurs s'adressaient à lui sous le nom de « Monsieur Potter-Rogue » n'arrangeait rien. Vraiment, il supposait qu'ils ne pouvaient rien y faire, mais les ricanements constants à chaque fois que son nom était mentionné commençaient vraiment l'énerver.

Il eut une pensée sur ce que Severus pouvait traverser. Au moins, il pouvait s'asseoir à l'arrière de ses cours et essayer de passer inaperçu, essayer de passer à l'arrière-plan et ignorer tout. Severus, d'un autre côté, devait prendre le contrôle de l'ensemble du cours, maintenir l'ordre et endurer les railleries qui lui étaient lancées tout en essayant de conserver respect et dignité. Harry n'avait pas envié l'homme. Bien sûr, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il se sentait moins désolé pour lui-même. Il ne pouvait juste pas attendre la fin de la journée.

« Harry, tu ne peux pas retourner dans les donjons pour le déjeuner, tu vas devoir faire face aux gens », dit Hermione en marchant dans les couloirs après leur dernière leçon.

« Tu parles comme lui », murmura Harry, légèrement amusé par l'air à moitié contrarié et à moitié fière sur le visage d'Hermione. « Il m'a sorti du lit ce matin, vous y croyez à ça ? » demanda-t-il, puis s'arrêta pour se retourner car il réalisa que Ron et Hermione avaient arrêté de marcher à ses côtés et avaient l'air un peu mal à l'aise. « Quoi ? » demanda Harry confus.

« Vous deux… vous partagez le même lit ? » demanda Hermione, en essayant de garder sa voix basse pour que les étudiants qui passaient ne l'entendent pas.

Harry roula les yeux et les attira tous les deux dans une classe voisine. « Ne commencez pas à vous moquer de moi, je crois que je vais sauter dans le lac. Oui, on partage le même lit, on partage tout, Merlin ! C'est juste pour les apparences, juste au cas où Aldrington se pointe à l'improviste ou au cas où il ait des petits lutins gardant un oeil sur les choses ici. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de prendre aucun risque, toute notre vie est un mensonge, mais ça doit sembler vrai à tout le monde. Croyez-moi, de toutes les choses que j'ai à gérer en ce moment, partager un lit n'est pas le pire, » finit-il , surpris lui-même d'admettre cela.

« Oui, mais Harry, partager un lit avec Rogue ? C'est un peu gros quand même, non ? » demanda Ron, avec l'air plutôt écoeuré à l'idée de son meilleur ami dormant à côté du Maître des Potions.

Harry soupira et dit, « c'est ce que C'est Ron, c'est ce que nous avons à faire. De toute façon, c'est un grand lit, il y a assez de place pour nous deux. Allons déjeuner et je gérerai toutes les autres questions qui me seront posées. »

Et il y eut beaucoup de stupides questions. Dès la seconde où Harry s'assit à la table des Gryffindors, il fut bombardé d'interrogatoires, qui le rendaient lentement fou. « Ignore-les, mon pote. » dit Ron en se penchant tranquillement vers lui alors qu'il voyait son agitation grandir.

« Plus facile à dire qu'à faire », murmura-t-il.

« Comment sont ses quartiers, Harry ? Sont-ils vraiment sombres et misérables ? » vint encore une autre question de Lavande.

« Non, » gronda-t-il, «Ils sont beaux. Il a vraiment bon goût. La salle de bain est incroyable aussi, vous tueriez pour elle »,assura-t-il, appréciant le bref flash de l'envie dans ses yeux.

« Mais comment c'est de vivre avec lui ? » pressa Parvati, tout aussi désireuse d'obtenir des munitions pour ses commérages.

Harry sorti encore un autre soupir frustré et posa sa fourchette, résigné à l'idée qu'il n'allait pas manger ce midi. « Il est génial », répondit-il, souhaitant être à un million de kilomètres. « Je l'ai épousé par Merlin, ne pensez-vous pas qu'il y a la moindre possibilité que j'apprécie sa compagnie ? Que j'aime passer du temps avec lui ? » Il est clair que cette pensée n'est venue à l'esprit d'aucun de vous », Alors qu'ils étaient tous assis à le fixer comme s'il lui était poussé une tête supplémentaire. « Eh bien, oui, et j'aime être marié, alors arrêtez avec toutes les questions et trouvez un autre sujet de conversation. »

Et tout en serai resté là. Harry aurait pu très bien continuer son repas, ou peut-être juste se retourner et parler à Ron ou Hermione, en essayant d'ignorer tout le monde et de les laisser continuer avec leurs spéculations et commérages. Cela aurait été très bien si Neville n'avait pas fait un commentaire plutôt innocent, mais un commentaire qui a malheureusement envoyé l'esprit de Harry dans une direction qu'il n'aurait vraiment pas voulu explorée. « C'est quand même drôle Harry, » dit le garçon de son calme habituel, la voix douce , « Je ne savais même pas que tu étais gay. »


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Entente

 

Severus avait eu une journée vraiment horrible. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement enseigner en temps normal, mais essayer d'enseigner à une classe pleine d'adolescents fauteurs de troubles, qui avaient tous l'intention de bavarder et de ricaner à son sujet tout au long de l'heure de cours était tout simplement répugnant.   
C'était un homme discret et il préférait garder les aspects de sa vie privée pour lui, loin des regards indiscrets. De quel droit quelqu'un d'autre pouvait-il analyser sa vie personnelle et en discuter ?   
Essayer de maintenir l'ordre dans les cours avait été un enfer, et il avait assigné plus de retenue ce jour-là qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait de toute sa carrière. Le plus tôt la nouveauté de la situation ait disparu, le mieux ça serait.

Et maintenant il avait un mal de tête presque insupportable, ça ne l'aidait pas vraiment de se servir verre après verre de scotch, mais il se dit que tant que les choses n'iraient pas s'améliorant, il ne se soucierait pas vraiment si elles empireraient.   
Il semblait que la journée d'Harry n'ait pas été meilleure. Le garçon était resté pour la plupart du temps silencieux depuis qu'il était revenu dans leurs quartiers et il semblait être perdu dans un monde qui lui était propre, concentré sur quelque chose, qui Severus en était certain, allait bien au delà de simples railleries et commérages. Il avait à peine mangé et il était assis dans son fauteuil, à regarder le feu, distant et pensif.

Severus ne savait pas comment gérer un Harry silencieux. Un Harry odieux, bruyant, opiniâtre c'était bon, un territoire familier et même quelque chose avec laquelle Severus aurait pu dire, il se sentait à l'aise. Mais un Harry calme et réfléchi était quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose que l'homme ne savait pas comment traiter. Finalement, fatigué du silence continu, il demanda : « Potter, qu'y a-t-il ? Vous avez à peine dit deux mots de toute la soirée. »

Quelque peu surpris, Harry regarda l'homme, tiré de sa rêverie et un peu confus, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'on lui parle à ce moment-là. « Oh, répondit-il en secouant la tête, ce n'est rien. Je réfléchissais juste à quelque chose. »

« Oui, j'avais réussi à le déduire de moi-même », répondit sèchement Severus. « Mais à quoi pensez-vous en particulier ? »

Harry soupira et dit: « Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir vraiment en parler. Je suis… j'ai un peu de mal à me faire à l'idée pour être honnête, je ne suis pas entièrement sûr de vouloir le partager avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Eh bien, je ne vais pas vous forcer à me le dire si vous ne le souhaitez pas, » dit Severus, curieux maintenant de savoir ce qui troublait tellement le jeune homme. « Ça doit être sérieux pour que vous y accordiez tellement de considération. Habituellement les sujets de réflexion ne passent pas beaucoup de temps dans cette tête qui est la vôtre. Je ne savais pas que vous possédiez l'attention suffisante pour réfléchir à quelque chose pendant aussi longtemps. », commenta-t-il, prenant une gorgée de scotch et observa le jeune homme par dessus le bord de son verre.

Harry lui jeta un regard légèrement dédaigneux, trop préoccupé pour répondre aux insultes de l'homme, et se mit à serrer ses bras autour de lui, se poussant plus loin dans sa chaise. « C'est juste… oh Je ne sais pas, vous allez sûrement rire de toute façon », marmonna-t-il, enfouissant sa tête dans ses bras, pensant clairement qu'il pourrait simplement se faire disparaître s'il se faisait assez petit.

« Ne soyez pas stupide, bien sûr que je ne vais pas en rire », répondit Severus, un peu contrarié que Harry ait une si basse opinion de lui, bien qu'il n'avait pas vraiment donné au garçon une raison de penser autrement. « Quelqu'un a dit quelque chose sur vous ? »

« Non, eh bien, oui, mais seulement indirectement, » répondit Harry, soupirant et se levant du fauteuil pour se tenir dans l'alcôve, regardant par la fenêtre. « C'était Neville. C'était juste un commentaire, il n'y a probablement pas réfléchi avant de le dire, mais je ne sais pas, ça m'a… juste interpellé. »

« Et ce commentaire, c'était... ? » poussa Séverus

« Il a dit… il a dit qu'il ne savait même pas que j'étais gay », déclara Harry, se tournant à nouveau vers Severus, son expression défiant l'homme d'oser se moquer de lui.

« Et ça vous dérange » demanda Severus prudemment, ne sachant pas où le garçon voulait en venir avec cette petite tirade.

« Bien sûr que ça me dérange! » répondit Harry exaspéré, confus quant à la raison pour laquelle l'homme ne pouvait pas voir pourquoi il était si affecté par tout cela. « Depuis qu'il l'a dit, j'ai réfléchi à la signification de ce commentaire, non seulement à la raison pour laquelle il l'a dit, mais aussi aux répercussions de ce qui a été dit. Maintenant, toute l'école va penser que je suis gay, et le pire... » il s'arrêta, l'air abattu et perdu, « c'est que je ne sais même pas si c'est vrai ou pas. J'ai fait mon coming-out sans m'en rendre compte et même sans savoir si j'en avais besoin ! Quand j'ai su qu'on allait devoir dire à tout le monde qu'on était mariés, je n'ai même pas pensé à ça et maintenant… maintenant, c'est tout ce à quoi je peux penser, » termina-t-il doucement, prenant place sur le canapé pas trop loin de Séverus.

« Je vois, » répondit Severus, un peu mal à l'aise avec le tour que la conversation avait pris. Quand il avait épousé Harry, il n'avait pas réfléchi à la question de savoir si oui ou non le garçon était de ce bord ou non, il avait simplement su que le mariage devait avoir lieu afin de le protéger. Après tout, il n'était pas nécessaire pour Harry d'avoir des penchants de ce côté pour un mariage de nom seulement, mais maintenant avec leur mariage qui était de notoriété publique bien sûr que les gens allaient avoir des questions sur la sexualité du garçon, et le fait qu'Harry ne savait pas comment répondre à ces questions était plus révélateur qu'il ne s'est était probablement rendu compte. « Vous n'y avez jamais… prêté de considération avant ? » demanda-t-il, observant le regard troublé qui passait sur le visage du garçon.

Harry haussa les épaules et détourna le regard en disant: « Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je n'en ai jamais vraiment eu le temps. Cela a toujours été une chose après l'autre, la plupart du temps avec moi me battant pour ma vie – cela ne laisse pas vraiment beaucoup de temps pour considérer quel genre ! Je ne sais pas », dit-il en secouant la tête, comme s'il essayait de se débarrasser des pensées incessantes qui continuaient de le tourmenter. « Je suppose que je vais devoir y réfléchir. Non pas que ça ait une grande importance de toute façon puisque tout le monde sorcier pense que je suis gay maintenant, il n'y a pas grand chose que je puisse faire à propos de ça. » Il s'arrêta un instant, puis sembla soudain se rendre compte à qui il parlait.

« Merlin, je suis désolé, Vous ne voulez sûrement pas me parler de ça, ce n'est pas le genre de chose… Je viens d'… oh, oubliez ce que j'ai dit », dit-il en se levant du canapé et marchant jusqu'à la chambre.

Sa main était sur la poignée de la porte quand Severus dit, « Potter, » ce qui le fit se retourner et regarder l'homme qui se tenait un peu plus loin de lui. « À ta place, je me soucierais pas de ce que les autres pensent. Tout ce sur quoi tu dois te concentrer maintenant c'est de continuer cette mascarade ridicule, tout le reste est… sans conséquence. Tu es plus fort que de laisser les opinions des autres se mettre en travers de ton chemin. »

Harry réfléchit un instant aux paroles de l'homme. Elles ne l'aidèrent pas vraiment avec son dilemme, mais elles étaient, d'une certaine manière, étrangement réconfortantes. Il était plus fort que ça, et quels que soient les démons qu'il combattait, il pouvait le faire à l'abri des yeux indiscrets. Il fit un petit signe de tête puis rencontra les yeux de l'homme et lui dit: « Vous avez raison, c'est juste quelque chose que je vais devoir gérer. Je euh… Je suis désolé d'avoir explosé comme ça. »

« C'est ta maison, » dit Severus sérieusement, « Tu peux 'exploser' ici comme tu le dis avec tant d'éloquence. »

« Peut-être, » répondit Harry en silence. « Mais avec tout le respect que je vous dois, monsieur, ce n'est pas la tour et vous n'êtes ni Ron, ni Dean, ni Seamus. Jusqu'à très récemment, vous étiez mon maître de potions qui maudissait le sol même sur lequel je marchais, à peine un premier choix pour une épaule pour pleurer. Je sais que les choses sont différentes maintenant, mais elles ne sont pas si différentes. »

Severus hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il était d'accord, concédant avec l'argument du garçon, mais pas nécessairement sûr qu'il était disposé à accepter de tout cœur. « Peut-être pas, » répondit-il en se rapprochant un peu, « mais les choses ont changé. Tu dois savoir que je ne te hais pas, que je te trouve même à peu près supportable », ce à quoi Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. « Ceci est ta maison, tu dois la voir comme telle, pour des raisons d'apparence si rien d'autre. »

Harry hocha la tête, essayant de saisir pleinement ce que l'homme venait de dire, aussi bizarre que cela lui parut. Severus essayait en fait de construire des ponts, de lui tendre la main à sa manière, et Harry fut quelque peu choqué de constater que cet homme possédait un minimum d'humanité, qu'il était, selon ses propres mots, « supportable ». « J'apprécie, monsieur, ça prendra juste... un certain temps. Je euh… Je vais dormir un peu, j'ai besoin de tout le repos que je peux avoir si je dois faire face à plus d'interrogations demain. Bonsoir Professeur. »

« Bonsoir Potter. »

« Combien de fois dois-je vous le dire ? » demanda Harry avec un sourire espiègle. « C'est Potter-Rogue. »

**********

« Tu es bien silencieux aujourd'hui », observa Ron en s'asseyant près du lac. Ils avaient une heure de libre et avaient décidé d'échapper au bavardage de la tour des Gryffindors et aux regards de tous les autres étudiants dans la grande salle ou à la bibliothèque pour aller à l'extérieur afin de profiter de l'air frais. « Quelque chose t'ennuie – à part l'évidence, bien sûr ? »

« Hm ? » dit Harry, arracha son attention des brins d'herbe qu'il était en train d'empiler de manière absent, regardant en face son ami. « Oh Non, Je vais bien, je pense… juste à des choses, je suppose »,répondit-il, dispersant l'herbe loin de lui avec un geste de sa main. « J'en ai marre de répondre à un million de questions par jour, j'aimerais que les gens me laissent tranquille et trouvent d'autres sujets de conversation. »

« C'est vraiment chiant. » acquiesça Ron. « Ils n'arrête pas d'en parler dans la salle commune le soir; tout ce que j'obtiens c'est des questions stupides sur toi et Rogue, comme si je savais quoi que ce soit. J'aimerais qu'ils se la ferment un peu et trouvent autre chose à dire", se plaignit-il, étirant ses longs membres et pliant ses mains derrière sa tête, regardant paresseusement le ciel d'après-midi.

Harry hocha de la tête . Ses camarades commençaient à devenir insupportables et le jeune homme était reconnaissant de vivre dans les donjons avec Severus, ça devenait un repaire, une retraite pour lui et il s'y retirait avec gratitude à la fin de chaque jour. Il n'avait plus parlé, à personne, de la façon dont le commentaire de Neville l'avait troublé, et comment ce sujet tournait dans son esprit depuis.

Néanmoins, il y réfléchissait beaucoup et ça pesait lourd sur son esprit. Il n'en avait parlé ni à Ron ni à Hermione, se sentant trop embarrassé, pour ne pas dire confus, sur le sujet. Au lieu de ça, il l'avait gardé pour lui, devenant de plus en plus agité et n'arrivant à aucune conclusion.

Il supposa que pour le moment, cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance; c'était un point discutable vraiment, considérant qu'il était "heureux marié" et ne pouvait donc rien faire concernant l'un ou l'autre sexe. Les relations de toutes sortes étaient hors de question, donc il avait beaucoup de temps pour le comprendre sans vraiment avoir besoin de réagir de quelle manière que ce soit.

Pour le moment, il gardait sa confusion et ses soucis pour lui jusqu'à ce qu'il sache vraiment quoi en faire. Il savait que Ron avait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il n'était pas sûr s'il était prêt à partager ses inquiétudes avec son ami tout de suite; il n'avait aucune idée de la compréhension qu'en aurait Ron, il préférerait être sûr de lui-même avant d'aborder le sujet avec quelqu'un d'autre.

« Alors, toi et Rogue, vous vous entendez toujours sans vous entretuer ? »demanda Ron en continuant à regarder le ciel.

« Presque », répondit Harry. « En fait, il n'est pas si mauvais une fois qu'on sait comment le prendre, et il essaie. »

« Oh, je suis sûr qu'il fait de son mieux », Ron rit, ce à quoi Harry roula juste les yeux, se déplaçant de sorte qu'il s'adossa au tronc de l'arbre.

« Comment est ton Serpentard ? »

« Mon Serpentard ? »répondit Ron, regardant Harry, confus.

« Malfoy », expliqua Harry. « Comment se fait-il à la vie en tant que Gryffindor ? »

Ron haussa les épaules et réfléchit un instant à la question. « Il est ok, je suppose. Il ne parle pas beaucoup et il n'est jamais dans la salle commune quand tout le monde est là. C'est comme s'il voulait se rendre invisible. Il dit à peine deux mots de toute la journée. Il s'en est pris à moi pour avoir parlé en son nom à la fête et on ne s'est pas vraiment parlé depuis. Parfois j'arrive à obtenir quelques mots de lui dans la soirée s'il n'y a presque personne autour, mais à part ça, rien. »

« Malfoy comme Gryffindor, qui l'eut cru ? »

« Et toi en tant que Serpentard. Tu parles d'une ironie. »

**********

« Vous savez, on pourrait penser qu'après quelques semaines, ils se remettraient du fait que nous sommes mariés et passeraient à une nouvelle rumeur », dit Harry, jetant ses livres sur le canapé et arrachant sa cravate avec frustration. « Si une autre personne m'appelle 'Potter-Rogue' dans le couloir , je lui enfonce mon poing dans la gueule, » s'énervant, se jetant sur un des fauteuils, en regardant vers Severus, qui avait juste regardé par-dessus de la bibliothèque le jeune en colère.

« Dois-je comprendre, que vous avez eu une journée difficile ? » demanda-t-il, renvoyant son attention à ses livres.

« Oh, pas plus que d'habitude, je suppose, ça commence juste à faire beaucoup après deux semaines et demie », répondit-il avec un soupir. « Que faites-vous sinon ? »demanda-t-il alors que Severus continuait à parcourir les étagères, une liste dans la main qu'il regardait régulièrement pour vérifier diverses choses.

« Le directeur estime que nous devons commencer votre entraînement, je suis à la recherche de matériel de lecture utile sur le sujet. »

« Pas aujourd'hui ! S'il vous plaît, dites-moi que nous n'allons pas commencer aujourd'hui ?! »

« Le plus tôt sera le mieux Potter. J'ai été indulgent en vous laissant ces deux semaines, on ne peut plus le retarder. »

Harry soupira et desserra sa cravate, enleva ses lunettes et les plaça sur la table. « Je suis fatigué », dit-il calmement, « J'ai eu une chienne de journée et je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur pour me retourner le cerveau » termina-t-il amèrement.

« Cessez de vous apitoyer sur votre sort », cracha Rogue. « Les gens font de leur mieux pour vous garder en vie, pour vous protéger et tout ce que vous pouvez faire, c'est vous lamenter sur le fait que vous avez eu une mauvaise journée. Eh bien, j'ai une nouvelle pour vous Potter, je n'ai pas une meilleure journée moi-même », dit-il, ses yeux sombres clignant de colère. « Toute la journée, j'ai eu à faire face à des crétins faisant des commentaires voilés sur mon "mariage", tout en essayant de les empêcher de se faire exploser à cause de leur propre stupidité! » il montra les dents. « C'est la dernière chose que je veux faire, croyez-moi, mais c'est encore une autre chose que je dois faire, sans me plaindre. » ajouta-t-il, mordant.

Il arracha quelques livres des étagères et les poussa vers Harry, en disant: « Lisez-les et essayez au moins de les laisser s'imprégner dans cette tête dure qu'est la vôtre ! » Et avec ça, il alla dans son bureau, laissant Harry seul, se sentant misérable et penaud.

**********

Draco s'assit dans la bibliothèque, regardant fixement son travail inachevé, comme s'il voulait que ça se termine tout seul. Il semblait passer la plus grande partie de son temps dans la bibliothèque, pour lui, c'était comme un territoire neutre. Partout ailleurs où il allait l'hostilité était palpable, il pouvait sentir les regards de haine s'enfoncer en lui partout, le marquant pour un destin ultérieur. Il n'était le bienvenu nulle part, les Gryffindors se méfiaient de lui et le regardaient avec une suspicion constante, les Serpentards le méprisaient et attendaient leur heure jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent se venger et lui apprendre ce qui arrivait aux traîtres. Il restait dans l'ombre autant qu'il le pouvait, gardait sa tête baissée et essayait tout simplement de passer d'un jour à l'autre avec aussi peu d'incident que possible. Il devait avouer que ça commençait à lui peser; une vie de silence et de souci constant n'était pas attrayante.

Il tourna son cou d'un côté à l'autre et laissa tomber sa plume en reddition, sachant qu'il n'y arriverait plus, son esprit était trop saturé et se rebellait contre toute nouvelle tentative de le charger. « Merde », murmura-t-il, fatigué, se penchant en arrière dans son fauteuil.

« Mes pensées exactement, » fit une voix derrière lui, le faisant presque sortir de lui-même. Il tourna le cou et vit Ron debout derrière lui, un petit sourire qui jouait sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se penchait sur une bibliothèque. « Je pensais ben que je pourrais te trouver caché ici », dit-il, se déplaçant pour s'asseoir à la table en face du blond.

« Je ne me cachais pas », murmura Draco. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Ce n'est pas très poli », répondit Ron. « Alors que je suis venu te tenir compagnie. »

« Je ne veux pas de compagnie », grogna Draco.

« Eh bien dommage, tu en as. Tu ne pourras pas rester ici pour toujours, tu sais. À un moment donné, cet endroit va fermer et tu devras rejoindre le reste d'entre nous dans le monde réel. »

« Oh, Weasley, occupe-toi de tes affaires. Je ne te dis pas comment vivre ta vie, hein ? » demanda Draco, désespéré.

« Non, mais alors je ne me cache pas dans l'ombre en essayant de me rendre invisible. Tu n'es coupable de rien, mais tu te comportes comme tel, ce qui donne à tout le monde des munitions contre toi. Il faut que tu sois plus prudent », insista Ron. Draco le regarda un instant puis se leva, se dirigea vers une bibliothèque et examina les tranches des livres. Les mots de Ron l'avaient mis mal à l'aise et il trouvait toujours l'approche agressive et inébranlable du rouquin très déconcertante.

« Je me fiche de ce que les autres pensent », répondit-il tranquillement, continuant à s'occuper avec les titres des livres.

« Alors, pourquoi te cacher ? » demanda Ron gentiment. Voyant qu'aucune réponse ne venait, il s'adossa de nouveau dans sa chaise et dit, « bien que je déteste le dire, j'en suis presque à souhaiter que nous pourrions avoir l'ancien Malfoy de retour, et tu sais ce que je pensais de lui. »

Draco se retourna finalement pour le regarder et fut à moitié tenté d'effacer le sourire satisfait du visage du garçon. « Tu n'es pas drôle Weasley, dit-il, en prenant un siège, une fois de plus. « Et que suggères-tu dans ta grande sagesse infinie ? »demanda-t-il, imitant Ron et s'adossant nouveau dans sa chaise.

Ron haussa les épaules et répondit : « Montre-leur que tu n'as aucune raison d'être coupable, que tu n'es pas désolé pour les choses dont ils pensent que tu dois l'être. Basiquement, envoie-les chier. », déclara Ron, l'air plutôt satisfait de ses conseils avisés.

Draco secoua la tête et supprima un petit sourire, refusant de trouver quoi que ce soit de drôle dans ce que Weasley disait. « Pourquoi tu t'en soucies déjà ? Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas m'en occuper ? »

Ron sembla considérer cela pendant un moment puis dit finalement, « Nous sommes tous plus âgés maintenant, espérons un peu plus adultes et… les choses changent n'est-ce pas ? Nous sommes au milieu d'une guerre et nous avons besoin de tous les alliés que nous pouvons avoir… mais… nous avons besoin d'alliés qui peuvent se battre, qui ne sont pas des coquilles vides. Tu n'as rien fait de mal, et tu ne devrais pas te comporter comme ça. Alors… sors-toi de là » finit Ron apparemment son tact émotionnel et sa sympathie disparue pour ce jour.

« Merlin Weasley, que diable ai-je fait sans toi toute ma vie » demanda Draco, sa lèvre de se retroussant avec le sarcasme.

« Je tremble rien que d'y penser. », répondit Ron avec un air dramatique. « Allez, c'est l'heure du dîner, je ne vais manquer un repas pour toi ou pour qui que ce soit » dit-il, conduisant le blond hors de la bibliothèque, mais alors qu'il le faisait, il fut conscient d'une silhouette émergeant de derrière les piles de livres. Il reconnut tout de suite Arden, la petite vipère particulièrement vicieuse à qui Harry avait déjà parlé.

« Regardez qui voilà, » ricana-t-il. « On fait un peu de lecture ? »

« Dégage de notre chemin. » dit Ron, dédaigneux.

« Je n'ai aucune envie de te parler, Weasley, » dit le garçon, sournoisement, « je suis plus intéressé par notre petit traître ici, » dit-il, ses yeux allant à Draco.

Draco sembla rapetisser un peu et il se déplaça inconsciemment un peu plus près de Ron, en disant doucement, « Je n'ai rien à te dire. »

« Non, tu as trop honte, je parie. On profite de la vie à Gryffindor ? Je dois dire que leurs couleurs ne mettent pas tes yeux aussi bien en valeur que le vert et l'argent. Tu es une honte, » cracha-t-il, « et je vais te dire quelque chose, petit lâche, tu ne pourras pas rester protégé derrière les murs de Gryffindor pour toujours. »

« Recule », grogna Ron, se rapprochant de l'odieux garçon. « Fais d'autres menaces comme ça et je te dénoncerai. »

« Ooh quels mots durs, quel est le problème, ne peut-il pas parler pour lui-même ? »

« Bien sûr que je peux, » dit Draco, en essayant de maintenir un ricanement dans sa voix, mais craignant de ne pas y arriver, « Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de gaspiller mon souffle sur un mollusque comme toi. »

Le garçon sourit et émit un rire sans humour. « Fais gaffe à tes arrières Malfoy, ils ne pourront pas te protéger pour toujours », dit-il, le visage contorsionné dans un rictus, puis il se retourna et sortit lentement de la bibliothèque.

Ron secoua la tête et se tourna vers le blond. Il craignait d'avoir encore dépassé les bornes en prenant la défense de Draco, mais il n'avait pas été capable de se contrôler. Draco était pâle et inquiet, et c'est seulement alors que Ron remarqua les cernes sous les yeux du garçon. Ne voulant pas trop insister sur ce qui venait de se passer, Ron s'éclaircit la gorge et dit: « Viens, allons manger quelque chose. Les confrontations me donne toujours faim », offrit-il pour mette une touche d'humour.

Il se tourna pour sortir de la bibliothèque mais s'arrêta quand il entendit Draco dire, « Weasley ? » Il se retourna vers le blond, craignant encore une autre dispute, surpris alors quand Draco dit simplement, « Merci. »

Il lui offrit un petit sourire et hocha la tête à sa reconnaissance, heureux que Draco ne s'attarde pas trop longtemps sur la question, puis bougea en lui disant simplement, « Allons manger. Vu la fréquence des confrontations auxquelles tu sembles te livrer, j'imagine que tu es affamé en permanence. »


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7: Introduction à la magie élémentaire 101

 

Harry était assis recroquevillé dans un fauteuil dans le salon, parcourant l'un des livres que Séverus l'avait poussé à lire. L'homme n'avait pas quitté son bureau depuis qu'il était parti énervé, et Harry n'allait certainement pas tenter de se réconcilier avec lui, pas avant un autre jour du moins. Au lieu de cela, il avait décidé de s'asseoir et de lire le livre que Severus lui avait donné de sorte que lorsque l'homme réapparaîtrait enfin, il aurait une chose de moins à lui reprocher.

Le thème était lourd. La majeure partie du livre avait peu ou pas de sens et Harry avait dû lire de nombreux passages plusieurs fois pour les comprendre. C'était long et difficile, mais il était déterminé à le faire, ne serait-ce que pour le prouver à l'homme têtu et susceptible dans la pièce d'à côté. Il n'avait pas l'intention de faire des bêtises, ça semblait toujours arriver d'une façon ou d'une autre. La vie serait tellement plus facile s'ils pouvaient s'entendre.

Ils avaient leurs moments. Parfois, ils pouvaient être civilisés l'un envers l'autre et avoir des conversations, mais la plupart du temps, ils s'ignoraient ou se déchiraient verbalement l'un l'autre. C'était encore assez étrange pour Harry de devoir partager un lit avec quelqu'un qui avait à peine du temps pour lui dans la journée… non pas qu'il ait eu l'habitude de partager un lit de toute façon.

Soupirant, il prit une gorgée de son thé, essayant toujours de s'habituer à la marque bizarre que Severus utilisait et à l'arrière-goût étrange qu'il laissait. «  Ça pourrait aussi bien être écrit en Latin », murmura-t-il, tournant une page, fronçant les sourcils devant les diagrammes et les illustrations étranges auxquels il fut ensuite confronté. « Qu'est-ce que...? Par la barbe de Merlin, qui a écrit ces conneries ? »

«Ça semble être le professeur Vincetti, » fit la voix de Severus derrière lui, le faisant sursauter, « l'une des principales autorités sur la magie élémentaire. »

« Oh, » Harry répondit doucement alors que Severus se déplaçait pour s'asseoir dans le fauteuil. Il avait l'air un peu plus calme que tout à l'heure, mais on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire. Il ne savais jamais vraiment comment traiter avec l'homme après l'une de leurs disputes, il était trop difficile à décrypter. « Eh bien, ce Vincetti aurait pu essayer d'écrire en anglais simple au lieu de ce non-sens pseudo-intellectuel et prétentieux, qui est si clairement au-dessus de nous, simples mortels, » dit Harry en roulant les yeux.

« C'est vraiment très simple Potter, si vous avez la capacité intellectuelle de comprendre, bien sûr, » répondit-il avec un ricanement. Harry se mordit la langue, déterminé à ne pas se laisser provoquer et mordre à l'hameçon. Le Maître des potions voulait peut-être jouer comme un enfant, mais il n'allait pas se laisser entraîner. « Où en êtes-vous ? »

« Chapitre trois », répondit Harry, en gardant son sang-froid. « Et rien de tout cela n'a de sens », ajouta-t-il après réflexion. « Mais j'essaie. » insista-t-il

Severus leva simplement un sourcil, puis tendit la main à Harry pour qu'il lui passe le livre. Il parcourut les chapitres qu'Harry avait lus et regarda Harry. « Ce livre est assez avancé », admit Severus, « Peut-être devriez-vous commencer par quelque chose d'un peu plus léger. »

« Vous auriez pu me le dire plus tôt », répondit Harry. « Avant que vous ne partiez en trombe comme un enfant de deux ans », ajouta-t-il mentalement. « Que dois-je lire alors ? »

« Tout ce que vous pensez qui pourra pénétrer de façon adéquate dans votre crâne épais, » fut la réponse brutale.

Harry regarda l'homme, frustré qu'il soit si difficile alors qu'il essayait d'apprendre les choses qu'on lui avait données à apprendre. « Très bien », dit-il, en essayant de maintenir un niveau de civilité,  « je vais le lire au lit », dit-il, ramassant le livre qu'il avait lu auparavant, juste prouver qu'il le pouvait, et se dirigeant vers la chambre. « Peut-être que demain vous serez un peu plus supportable. » Heureusement, il était déjà hors de vue avant qu'il ne puisse voir le regard que Severus lui envoya.

**********

« Il est tout simplement impossible », s'écria Harry à Hermione le lendemain matin alors qu'ils s'asseyaient dans la salle commune des Gryffindors pendant une heure de libre. "J'essaie d'être poli, vraiment, mais ça ne change rien du tout ! Ça ne fonctionne pas ! », dit-il.

« Oh Harry, je compatis avec toi, vraiment, mais je pense que tu devrais prendre un peu de recul et essayer de le voir du point de vue du professeur Rogue. »

Il fronça les sourcils et lui demanda: « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Eh bien, ce ne peut pas être facile pour lui non plus, » commença-t-elle doucement. « Je veux dire, penses-y, pense à ce qu'il a à traiter. Il doit maintenir l'ordre et le respect en tant que professeur pendant que ce que tout le monde veut faire, c'est de parler et de plaisanter au sujet de votre mariage, sans mentionner le fait qu'il doit traiter avec la maison des serpentards qui veulent sa peau parce que c'est un traître pour eux. Regarde comment ils traitent Malfoy., imagine ce qu'ils doivent ressentir envers Rogue, un membre haut placé des manges-mort, censé être loyal, qui non seulement les a trahis, mais qui s'est installé chez lui avec le garçon qui est une pièce vivante pour la lumière ! La situation est loin d'être idéale. »

Harry mit la tête entre ses mains et marmonna: « Merlin Hermione, pourquoi tu me fais toujours remarquer que je suis un idiot ? »

«  Quelqu'un doit le faire, » dit-elle affectueusement. « Ecoute, vous affrontez cela tous les deux, ce ne serait pas plus facile si vous travailliez ensemble ? »

« Bien sûr, ça le serait, c'est juste le faire qui pose problème. Nous semblons nous prendre la tête sur tout. Juste quand je pense qu'on s'entend bien, quelque chose arrive et on se dispute encore ! » Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et se déplaça vers la fenêtre, regardant vers l'extérieur sur le terrain et la brume de la fin septembre qui s'élevait au dessus du lac, enveloppant tout sur son chemin. « Je sais que je ne rends pas les choses plus faciles pour lui, mais il ne rend pas les choses plus faciles pour moi non plus. Je veux juste passer l'année avec le moins de tracas possible. Bien que cela semble tout à fait improbable. »

Hermione sourit et vint à côté de lui à la fenêtre, en plaçant une main sur son épaule. « Donne-lui juste du temps, vous êtes à peine marié depuis un mois, vous trouverez un moyen de le faire fonctionner. »

« Lâche-le Hermione, c'est un homme marié, » fit la voix de Ron alors qu'il passait par le trou du portrait, suivi de près par Draco.

«Très drôle, Ron » dit Hermione, roulant les yeux alors qu'elle et Harry s'éloignaient de la fenêtre pour les rejoindre, Harry et Draco se saluant rapidement. « Où étiez-vous tous les deux de toute façon ? » demanda-t-elle, alors qu'ils s'installaient sur le canapé.

« On étudiait, crois-le ou non », répondit Ron en souriant.

« Je ne le crois pas », répondit Hermione, ce à quoi Ron tira la langue et étira encore plus loin ses longues jambes, pliant ses bras derrière sa tête, donnant presque un coup de coude à Draco dans le processus et obtenant un regard ennuyé de la part du blond.

« Que fais-tu ici de toute façon ? » demanda Ron à Harry. « Je pensais que cet endroit était hors limites pour toi maintenant. »

« Oui, répondit Harry, mais je n'avais pas encore envie de rentrer chez moi. »

« Une autre dispute ? » Harry hocha la tête. « Eh bien, les Serpentards ne sont pas les personnes les plus faciles à vivre », déclara Ron avec un sourire narquois en direction de Draco.

« Tandis que les Gryffondeurs le sont ? » Interrogea Draco avec un sourcil levé, tapant dans la jambe de Ron sur son chemin pour qu'il puisse s'étirer lui-même

« Malfoy tu connais Rogue, » dit Harry, et le choc de Draco que quelqu'un d'autre que Ron s’adresse directement a lui fut rapidement couvert par la vieille arrogance hautaine et familière. « Quelle est la meilleure façon de traiter avec lui? Je ne peux pas continuer à vivre comme cela. »

« Le rêve d'amour n'est pas si beau que ça ? » demanda Draco avec moquerie et Ron ne put s'empêcher de sourire au fait que Draco semblait suivre ses conseils et cesser ses tentatives de se rendre invisible.

« Ne sois pas idiot, réponds simplement à la question », dit-il, poussant le blond à côté de lui, recevant un froncement de sourcils en retour. Draco soupira et dit,

« Donne-lui de l'espace, laisse-le faire ce qu'il a à faire de son côté et laisse-le disparaître pendant quelques heures ici et là, sans rien dire. Sois d'accord avec lui de temps en temps, même quand tu ne l'es pas, parce que quand il a un point à démontrer, il le fera indépendamment de ce que tu ressens à propos du sujet. Ça ne fait pas de mal non plus de jouer avec sa vanité de temps en temps, crois-moi, même quelqu'un comme Severus aime ça et ça te rapportera des points. Autre que cela… il va falloir que tu le comprennes au fur et à mesure. » finit-il avec un mauvais sourire.

« Ça a l'air vraiment amusant. » marmonna Harry, saisissant son sac et ses livres et faisant sa sortie avant que d'autres Gryffindors ne fassent leur apparition.

« Tu sais, ça a été presque utile », dit Ron à Draco, à qui le blond fit simplement un "doux" sourire malsain et s'étira sur le canapé.

**********

Severus ne fut pas surpris qu'Harry se fasse rare le lendemain; le garçon l'évitait depuis leur petite différence d'opinion et avait apparemment l'intention de continuer à le faire. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de s'en prendre comme ça à cet idiot, mais il en avait eu assez ce jour-là et l'auto-apitoiement de Potter l'avait poussé à un peu trop loin. Il avait essayé de garder son tempérament sous contrôle et de tolérer le garçon, mais Potter avait le talent pour le faire sortir de ses gonds.

Cela n'avait pas aidé qu'il ait eu ses propres difficultés à faire face aux commentaires sarcastiques et aux remarques sournoises sur leur 'mariage'. D'innombrables élèves avaient essayé de faire de petites fouilles au cours des deux dernières semaines et ses Serpentards avaient été insupportables. Il savait qu'il payait pour sa traîtise, car il n'était pas loyal à Voldemort après la révélation, mais épouser Harry semblait être la cerise sur le gâteau.

Il était sur le point de commencer à noter les devoirs, quand la porte s'ouvrit et Harry entra, sa cravate desserrée et ses manches de chemise enroulées.

« Bonsoir », dit Severus, alors que le garçon jetait son sac dans un coin et s'affaissait dans l'un des fauteuils. « Où étiez-vous ? »

« À la bibliothèque », dit Harry presque défensivement, comme si Severus osait douter de la véracité de sa déclaration. « J'avais du travail à faire et j'ai pensé que vous préféreriez ne pas m'avoir dans les pattes pendant quelques heures. »

Severus soupira et frotta l'arête de son nez, se disant de compter jusqu'à dix et de ne pas frapper le garçon à la la tête avec l'objet contondant le plus proche. « Potter, je m'excuse de m'être emporté avec vous hier. J'avais eu une journée difficile et j'étais à bout. C'est votre maison et je veux que vous la considériez comme telle, ne serait-ce que pour maintenir notre mascarade devant le public. Vous n'avez pas besoin de disparaître à chaque fois que… nous avons de légères divergences. »

Harry leva le sourcil à son choix de mots mais décida de ne rien dire de peur de ruiner la paix provisoire qui se formait. Au lieu de cela, il se contenta d'hocher la tête et de sortir le livre sur la magie élémentaire tandis que Severus retourna aux devoirs que les incompétents de Poufsouffle de deuxième année lui avaient remis à contre-coeur.

Au bout de quelques minutes, un mouvement capta son attention et il leva les yeux pour voir Harry tournant la main d'une manière très étrange et marmonnant quelque chose dans son souffle. Après l'avoir regardé un peu plus longtemps, Severus demanda, «  Potter, si ce n'est pas une question trop ridicule, que diable faites-vous ? »

« Hm ? » fit Harry, jetant un coup d'oeil à l'homme. « Oh, j'essaie juste de bien faire ce mouvement de la main, c'est celui qui fait apparaître et contrôler une flamme, c'est plus compliqué que je ne le pensais. Je ne savais pas que la magie élémentaire ne nécessitait pas de baguette. »

« Mm, » dit Severus avec un hochement de tête. « La magie ordinaire utilise la baguette comme réceptacle de l'énergie magique, c'est un outil pour la canaliser. La magie élémentaire a besoin d'une connexion plus directe à votre propre magie afin de former une union entre les deux. Il s'agit d'être connecté au monde autour de vous et d'exploiter sa puissance. »

" »Tellement plus compliqué que la magie ordinaire », marmonna Harry, continuant à fouiller dans les pages incompréhensibles du livre.

« En fait, non, on ne le remarque pas avec la magie ordinaire à cause de la baguette, c'est l'intermédiaire pour ainsi dire. »

« Plus j'apprends, plus je me sens stupide. »

« Oui, eh bien, je pense qu'il est plus sûr si je me passe de commentaires à ce sujet », répondit Severus, ce à quoi Harry envoya un regard qui disait 'Ça ne m'amuse pas'. « Lorsque nous commencerons votre formation, espérons que ça deviendra beaucoup plus claire. »

«À votre place, je ne retiendrais pas mon souffle. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne le ferai pas », répondit-il sardoniquement. «  Je pourrais ne plus jamais respirer. »

« Compte jusqu'à dix, compte jusqu'à dix » murmura Harry, assez fort pour que Severus l'entende. « Un peu de crédit de temps en temps, ça ne vous tuerait pas, vous savez, » dit-il à l'homme.

« Crédit ? Pour quoi faire ? »

« Pour passer à autre chose, » répondit Harry, conscient qu'il était près de gémir, mais n'en ayant rien à faire.

« Vous n'avez guère le choix », lui rappela Severus.

« Non, mais ça ne vous tuerait pas de me donner un petit encouragement de temps en temps.

Rogue claqua lentement ses mains et dit « Bravo. »

« Vous êtes un homme très difficile », murmura Harry, renvoyant son attention au livre, manquant le regard amusé que Severus envoya vers lui. « Alors, quand voulez-vous commencer notre formation ? »

« Demain. Vous et moi sommes tous les deux libres après le déjeuner donc nous allons nous rencontrer dans la salle sur demande et commencer. »

« Oh joie des joies. Ainsi, à la lumière de cette merveilleuse nouvelle, je vais prendre un très très long bain », dit-il, empaquetant ses affaires et s'en allant vers la porte de la chambre.

« Vous voudrez peut-être envisager de prendre résidence permanente dans cette salle de bain, ou peut-être de proposer le mariage à la baignoire », déclara Severus, souriant à son propre trait d'esprit.

« Eh bien, il doit bien y avoir une certaine compensation pour être marié avec vous. »

**********

Harry picora son petit déjeuner le lendemain, son appétit fortement diminué par le fait que sa séance d'entraînement se profilait au loin. Heureusement les gens avaient plus ou moins cessé de le harceler avec des questions stupides au sujet de son mariage, mais il pouvait encore sentir les regards que les gens lui envoyaient, comme si à tout moment ils s'attendaient à ce que Rogue s'avance vers lui et couche avec lui sur la table. C'était une image mentale dont Harry aurait pu se passer juste avant son entraînement.

Il secoua cette pensée de sa tête et poussa son assiette de côté, l'estomac résistant à toute tentative de le remplir. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il était nerveux, mais il ne pouvait pas repousser le sentiment d'appréhension qui s'était installé en lui. Tout entraînement antérieur qu'il avait entrepris avec Rogue ne s'était jamais vraiment bien terminé et le souvenir de ses leçons d'occlumencie précédentes n'aidaient pas vraiment à soulager son anxiété et son anticipation nerveuse.

Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à sa montre pour la centième fois et vu que l'heure redoutée était arrivée, il se repris et dit au revoir à ses amis, puis faisant son chemin réticent jusqu'à la salle sur demande. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir que Rogue était déjà là à l'attendre, plus menaçant et intimidant que jamais. Il dut se rappeler que c'était en fait son mari et qu'il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire du mal, ce qui n'était que légèrement réconfortant.

« Oh bien, vous êtes ici; pas aussi en retard que je le pensais », dit Severus en secouant les épaules pour se défaire de sa robe extérieure, le laissant dans un pantalon noir taillé et une chemise blanche impeccable. Harry fut tenté de faire remarquer que Severus ne lui avait en fait pas donné d'heure pour être là et qu'il ne pouvait donc être ni en retard ni en avance, mais il décida que pour son propre bien-être, il s'abstiendrait de faire des commentaires et il retira sa robe et son pull-over et se prépara pour ce que Severus lui réservait.

« Bien, venez et restez en face de moi, nous allons commencer, » ordonna Severus et Harry obéit, décidant de faire tout ce qui lui était demandé, en espérant que cela fonctionnerait en sa faveur. « Maintenant, tendez la main, paume en l'air, concentrez-vous. Créer l'image d'une flamme dans votre esprit, visualiser son embrasement, sa combustion. Sentez la chaleur, regardez sa lente combustion... » Harry laissa la voix de Severus passer sur lui et il ferma les yeux, laissant les mots de l'homme couler et suivant les instructions qu'il lui donnait. Il vit la flamme dans son esprit et essaya de se concentrer sur chaque détail de celle-ci, encore vaguement conscient que Severus continuait à lui donner des instructions.

Il continua jusqu'à ce que la flamme fut une image vive et vivante dans son esprit, puis il entendit Severus dire doucement, « Maintenant, effectuez le geste de la main et dites l'incantation. » Il fit ce qu'on lui dit et ouvrit les yeux pour voir une petite flamme légèrement faible danser quelques centimètres au-dessus de sa paume. Il pouvait sentir sa chaleur mais cela ne lui causait pas de douleur, en fait il trouvait ça plutôt réconfortant. Il sourit légèrement et jeta un coup d'oeil à Severus, impatient de voir la réaction de l'homme. Il regardait Harry avec une expression un peu réservée, mais Harry aurait pu jurer qu'il y avait de l'approbation quelque part.

« C'est un peu faible, » dit Harry, un peu déçu que la flamme ne soit pas plus magnifique.

« Pour une première tentative, c'est excellent », répondit Severus tranquillement et la mâchoire de Harry tomba presque au sol tellement il était choqué. Il n'y avait aucun moyen dans ce monde, ou en fait n'importe quel autre, que Severus Rogue ait pu juste lui donner un compliment. Severus sembla revenir à la raison et il éteignit la flamme dans la main d'Harry et dit, « Faites-le encore, cette fois ne prenez pas aussi longtemps à visualiser, passez à l'incantation plus tôt. »

Harry hocha la tête, puis fit ce qu'il lui avait demandé, imaginant une flamme plus forte et plus brillante, cette fois les yeux ouverts. Il prononça l'incantation plus fort et avec plus de confiance, et avec un éclat de sa main, il vit une fois de plus une flamme se matérialiser dans sa main. « C'est plus lumineux cette fois », remarqua Harry, satisfait, et Severus ne fit qu'hocher la tête, les yeux fixés sur la flamme vacillante. Harry la regarda danser et sauter au-dessus de sa peau et il eut l'étrange sentiment que la flamme lui appartenait, qu'elle n'était qu'une extension de lui-même et qu'il en avait le contrôle total.

« Très bien », murmura Severus, surprenant encore Harry. « Vous pensez que vous pouvez l'augmenter ? » demanda-t-il doucement, ses yeux perçants rencontrant ceux du jeune homme. Harry se mordit la lèvre et répondit,

« Je vais essayer. »

Il regarda de nouveau la flamme dans sa main et se concentra fortement sur son centre. Il imaginait qu'on y ajoutait du combustible, qu'on la nourrissait; il imaginait que son cœur s'accroissait, se propageait du milieu vers les bords. Alors qu'il continuait à se concentrer, la flamme dans sa main devint un peu plus grande. Ce n'était pas une énorme différence, mais ce fut néanmoins perceptible. « Intéressant » dit Severus, puis il l'éteignit doucement une fois de plus. Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant une heure et Harry aurait continué plus longtemps, si Severus n'avait pas insisté pour s'arrêter.

Il remit son pull-over quand soudain il se sentit de plus en plus faible, comme s'il était vidé essence vitale. Ses genoux fléchirent et il tomba au sol, se sentant étourdi.

« Potter ! » il entendit Severus crier et alors l'homme s'agenouilla à ses côté, glissant une main doucement sous sa tête, l'inclinant jusqu'à ce que leurs yeux se rencontrent. « Potter, vous m'entendez ? » Harry hocha la tête et répondit en douceur,

« Ouais, j'ai eu un étourdissement soudain, je me suis senti un peu faible. »

« Pouvez-vous vous asseoir ? » Harry hocha la tête de nouveau et tenta de se relever, aidé par de douces mains sur le dos, dont l'une se déplaça ensuite pour se reposer sur le front, puis sur la joue. Il se pressa contre le toucher, comme si cela l'enracinait, le reliant à un monde qui nageait dans et hors de sa vision.

« Allez, on va vous ramener dans les donjons », dit Severus, puis il l'aida doucement à se lever, les mains fortes le guidant et le stabilisant alors qu'il chancelait légèrement. « J'aurais dû savoir que tout ne se passerait pas comme sur des roulettes. »

**********

« On se sent un peu mieux ? » demanda Severus alors qu'il remettait à Harry une autre tasse de thé fort mêlé de potion de reconstitution.

« Un peu », répondit Harry, se blottissant plus profondément dans les couvertures dont Severus l'avait enveloppées, tandis que l'homme s'asseyait à côté de lui sur le canapé. « Ma tête n'est plus si embrumée et j'ai l'impression de retrouver une partie de ma force. Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait rater les cours de l'après-midi. »

« Oh oui, j'en suis dévasté », répondit Severus, enveloppant de ses longs doigts sa propre tasse de thé.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Harry alors qu'il buvait une gorgée de son verre, sentant sa chaleur se répandre en lui, en commençant son processus de restauration.

« Vous avez eu un épuisement de votre énergie magique. Parce que la magie élémentaire est canalisée directement à travers vous, elle draine vos ressources plus rapidement que la magie ordinaire. Vous en avez trop fait trop tôt, nous devons faire attention de ne pas laisser cela se reproduire. Pas d'entraînement quand je ne suis pas là, compris ? » Harry hocha la tête, surpris que pour une fois l'homme ne le poussait pas à faire plus de travail. « Nous devrons y aller doucement, mais jusqu'à présent, cela semble… prometteur. »

Harry ne put empêcher un petit sourire de sortir et dit, « Est-ce que ça veut dire que vous êtes content de moi ? »

Severus lui fit un petit air made in Rogue et lui répondit : « le jour où je serai content de vous, nous saurons qu'Armageddon est sur nous. » Harry tira la langue vers l'homme, pensant qu'il avait peut-être surpris un flash d'amusement dans les yeux noirs. « Pourtant, je suis plutôt satisfait de vos progrès. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous réalisiez autant lors de votre première séance. Cela ne signifie pas que vous deviez pousser tout de même, » prévint-il sévèrement.

« Oui, oui, j'ai retenu la leçon. Je vous promets que je ne ferai rien sans vous là-bas", dit Harry, en roulant les yeux.

« C'est une sacrée promesse », répondit Severus en souriant. Harry riposta et se recroquevilla davantage dans les couvertures, sentant sa force revenir au fur et à mesure que la potion prenait effet. « Pourquoi ne pas aller au lit ? » demanda Severus alors que les yeux de Harry commencèrent à se fermer légèrement et qu'il se blottissait dans le creux du canapé.

« Non, je ne m 'en dormirai pas si j'y vais maintenant, je vais juste lire la leçon que j'ai manqué cet après-midi. »

« Comme vous voulez » répondit Severus, retournant à son propre travail. Il décida d’étudier de plus près la magie élémentaire. Il en avait une assez bonne compréhension, mais il avait besoin d'en savoir plus, pour le bien d'Harry, si ce n'est rien d'autre. Il voulait que le garçon arrive à la maîtriser, mais pas au détriment de sa santé. Il se réprimandait depuis qu'il avait ramené Harry au donjon; il n'aurait pas dû laisser la séance d'entraînement durer aussi longtemps, mais il avait voulu voir de quoi le garçon était capable.

Il était conscient que la respiration de Harry était devenue plus profonde et plus régulière et il jeta un coup d'oeil pour voir que le garçon s'était effectivement endormi, malgré son refus d'aller se coucher. « Idiot », murmura Severus, sans le penser. Il avait été plus qu'impressionné par ce que le garçon avait réussi à faire dans un si court laps de temps et il était plutôt impatient de leur prochaine session pour voir exactement de quoi le garçon était capable. Harry ne cesserait jamais de le surprendre.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : Assister Séverus

 

« Vous savez ce que j'aime chez Harry, c'est qu'il soit de si bonne compagnie », dit Ron en jetant un coup d'oeil à son ami qui était étalé sur l'herbe, endormi. Ils étaient sortis après les cours, voulant profiter au maximum de la lumière du soir pendant qu'elle durait avant que l'hiver ne commence. Cependant, presque aussitôt qu'ils se furent installés, Harry avait placé ses mains derrière sa tête et s'était endormi, ronflant doucement.

Il avait piqué du nez toute la journée, encore un peu essoufflé par l'effort de la veille. Ron et Hermione avaient essayé de le garder éveillé en lui donnant plusieurs coups dans les côtes, mais maintenant il n'y avait plus besoin de le faire et ils le laissèrent dormir paisiblement sur l'herbe.

« Je ne sais pas comment vous pouvez faire la différence », dit Draco, en regardant avec dédain le brun. D'une certaine façon, la présence de Draco était récurrente au sein du groupe, en grande partie en raison du fait que Ron était la seule personne à qui il semblait vouloir parlé. Hermione n'arrivait pas à le comprendre. Elle les avait regardés tous les deux ces dernières semaines et ne pouvait pas croire que Ron était prêt à parler à l'ancien serpentard et que le-dit serpentard était prêt à écouter et à répondre. Ils n'étaient pas hyper amicaux les uns avec les autres, mais il y avait une étrange civilité entre eux, quelque chose qui frisait la familiarité.

« J'ai entendu les gens dire la même chose de toi, » répondit Ron au commentaire du blond, ce à quoi Draco fit simplement une grimace et étendit ses membres, se reposant sur ses coudes. « Rogue a dû lui faire quelque chose hier, il n'a pas pu garder les yeux ouverts toute la journée. »

« Il a dit que ça s'était bien passé et que Rogue était content de lui. Ça lui a juste demandé beaucoup d'énergie. », répondit Hermione.

« Eh bien, bien sûr que c'est le cas », déclara Draco. « La magie élémentaire est puissante et difficile. Rien que les bases drainent ton énergie magique. Ce n'est pas surprenant que quelqu'un comme Potter ne puisse pas le supporter », dit-il, et Ron lui donna un coup de pied léger, accompagné d'un regard qui disait 'attention'. « Potter sera sur pied dans quelques jours, son niveau d'énergie a juste besoin d'être restauré. Ne t'inquiète pas, Severus sait ce qu'il fait. »

« J'espère que tu as raison, » murmura Ron. « Les antécédents d'entraînement de Harry par Rogue ne sont pas vraiment brillants. »

« Eh bien, je suis sûr que Potter n'était pas le plus facile des étudiants », répondit Draco. « Severus sait ce qu'il fait, votre précieux Potter ne sera pas blessé. »

« Je te le rappellerai quand nous garderons les restes d'Harry dans une boîte d'allumettes », répondit Ron.

« Quelqu'un a dit mon nom ? » murmura Harry, s'étirant langoureusement alors qu'il reprenait lentement conscience.

« Oh, regarde qui a finalement décidé de se joindre à nous », dit Ron, en se penchant vers le bas et en ébouriffant les cheveux de Harry, le brun essayant de l'en empêcher.

« Est-ce que j'ai dormi tout le temps depuis qu'on est venus ici ? » demanda-t-il un peu vaseux, se hissant vers le haut pour s'adosser contre le tronc de l'arbre.

« À peu près », répondit Ron. « Nous avons grandement apprécié ta compagnie. »

« Je suis désolé, je suis complètement crevé, Je ne savais pas que la séance d'entraînement me prendrait autant de temps. C'est bien que Rogue m'ait fait arrêter ou je serais probablement déjà dans le coma. » Draco renifla, mais ne fit aucun autre commentaire, pas qu'Harry sembla remarquer quoi que ce soit dans son état de somnolence. « C'était intense », poursuivit Harry, « J'ai hâte d'être à notre prochaine séance. »

« Est-ce que Rogue t'a lavé le cerveau ? » demanda Ron, regardant son ami comme s'il lui était poussé une tête supplémentaire.

Harry émis un doux rire et répondit: « Honnêtement, c'était une bonne séance. Rogue était même un peu encourageant, et il a vraiment pris soin de moi après que je me sois évanoui. »

« Eh bien, Cela fait partie de la description du travail, il est censé prendre soin de toi. » souligna Ron, ce à quoi Harry inclina la tête pour acquiescer.

«  Pourtant, j'ai presque… eu du plaisir à apprendre la magie, et Rogue est meilleur pour enseigner ça que pour enseigner les Potions. »

« Eh bien, il ne pouvait pas être bien pire », grommela Ron. « Mais n’exagère pas dans votre prochaine session, avoir un zombie pour ami n'est pas si attrayant que ça. »

Harry rit et dit, « Eh bien, cela étant dit, je pense que je vais retourner dans les donjons, et me coucher tôt. » et se leva, se reposant contre l'arbre pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que le vertige eut disparu et qu'il puisse bouger à nouveau.

« C'est une idée sensée », dit Hermione « Ça va aller tout seul  ? »

«  Ça devrait, tant que je ne m'endors pas en route. Je vous verrai demain », dit-il, en marchant, suivi des cris d'au revoir des autres.

Ce fut un long et lent retour dans ses quartiers, chaque pas était un effort, ce qui rendit tout le processus un peu difficile. Il espéra sincèrement que Voldemort n'aurait pas jugé bon d'attaquer à ce moment-là, dans son état, il aurait eu du mal à combattre un chaton. « Enfin », soupira-t-il en atteignant la porte et en la poussant vers l'extérieur, s'écrasant contre elle une fois à l'intérieur. « C'est pas de chance qu'on ne puisse pas transplaner à l'intérieur de Poudlard. », marmonna-t-il, Séverus levant les yeux au son de la plainte.

« Vous ressemblez à la mort », dit-il au garçon, regardant Harry bouger lentement, traînant les pieds, jusqu'à ce qu'il se jette dans le fauteuil avec un soupir de satisfaction. « Et j'ai entendu dire que vous vous étiez endormi à chaque leçon. »

« Vous avez gardé un œil sur moi ? »

« C'est seulement ce que j'ai entendu dire », dit Severus, presque sur la défensive. « Mais vous ressemblez vraiment à la mort. »

« Je dois admettre que je me sens comme mort. » marmonna Harry. « La journée a été très longue », soupira-t-il. « J'ai hâte d'aller me coucher, j'en ai rêvé toute la journée. »

« Alors allez-y. Bien que je vous déconseille d'utiliser votre bain bien-aimé, vous pourriez vous noyer. »

Harry renifla et se recula plus loin dans la chaise, fermant les yeux tandis que sa tête rencontrait le dossier de la chaise. « Je ne pense pas avoir l'énergie pour un bain. »

« Je ne pense pas que vous ayez de l'énergie pour quoi que ce soit », répondit Severus, au garçon avec un sourcil levé. «Allez-vous coucher, je ne vous porterai pas si vous vous endormez. »

« Oh, vous êtes si charmant », dit Harry à l'homme alors qu'il se poussait hors de la chaise, plaisantant plus qu'étant sérieux. « Très bien, j'y vais, le lit me fait signe. Si vous me réveillez plus tard, je ne serai pas tenu responsable de mes actes. »

« J'ai du mal à contenir ma terreur », dit Severus, regardant le garçon s'enfuir vers la chambre, à peine debout.

Quelques heures plus tard, Severus lui-même décida de se coucher et, en entrant dans la chambre, découvrit qu'Harry n'avait pas tout à fait réussi à se coucher. Il s'est effondré, complètement vêtu, sur le dessus du lit, endormi et ronflant doucement.

« Garçon stupide » murmura Severus, se déplaçant du côté du lit. Il enleva les lunettes du plus jeune et les plaça sur la table de chevet, puis, décidant que plus que ça serait inapproprié, il enleva soigneusement les robes d'école et les plaça sur le dos d'une chaise voisine. Il manoeuvra légèrement les draps de lit de dessous du garçon et l'en couvrit ensuite, secouant sa tête et disant, « Maintenant, je dois même le mettre au lit. »

*********

Harry s'éveilla en se sentant merveilleusement reposé, bien qu'un peu groggy et légèrement désorienté. Il lui a fallu un moment pour se rendre compte qu'il était encore entièrement vêtu, en dehors de ses robes d'école, et il réalisa qu'il avait dû s'endormir avant de pouvoir se déshabiller correctement. Mais alors, comment étaient arrivées ses lunettes sur la table de chevet et sa robe soigneusement pliée sur la chaise ? Puis il réalisa, Rogue. Rogue l'avait mis au lit ? Si l'idée ne l'avait pas dérangé, il aurait ri. Vaseux, il poussa les couvertures et s'extirpa du lit, mettant ses lunettes pour qu'il puisse voir où il allait. Il trébucha dans le salon et trouva Rogue dans un des fauteuils, lisant le journal.

« Quelle heure est-il ? » demanda-t-il dans un bâillement.

« 11 heures »

« 11 heures  ?! Oh Merlin, Je suis en retard, ils vont me tuer, j'ai déjà manqué deux leçons! Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas réveiller ? » demanda-t-il, soudain en pleine action.

« Peut-être parce que c'est samedi », répondit Severus, légèrement amusé de voir Harry la tête prise dans la manche de son pull-over alors qu'il essayait de le passer par-dessus la tête.

« Oh, » dit Harry, s'arrêtant dans ses actions. « Eh bien, c'est très bien. » Il grogna et se libéra du maudit pull. « Je ne sais plus quel jour on est, je n'arrive plus à suivre. », dit-il, en se versant un café et en se penchant contre le plan de travail, toujours incapable de pleinement contrôler son propre équilibre.

« Vous sentez-vous mieux ce matin ? »Severus demanda, en laissant le journal de côté.

« Je me sens encore un peu instable, mais je ne suis pas aussi fatigué que je l'étais. Le sommeil d'hier m'a fait du bien, j'espère pouvoir rester éveillé aujourd'hui. »

« Nous vivons dans l'espérance », répondit Severus en souriant. « Et que comptez-vous faire aujourd'hui ? »

Harry haussa les épaules et but son café. « Je ne sais pas, j'ai du travail scolaire à faire, et je veux faire plus de lecture sur la magie élémentaire. Je veux être mieux préparé pour notre prochaine session », dit et aurait pu jurer avoir vu un flash de culpabilité passer sur le visage de Rogue.

« Je n'aurais pas dû laisser la séance durer aussi longtemps. Je dois aussi être mieux préparé. », avoua-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas votre faute », répondit Harry. « C'était la magie, vous avez dit vous-même combien elle était puissante et vous êtes celui qui a insisté pour arrêter. Nous saurons mieux pour la prochaine fois. »

« En effet », répondit Severus, légèrement surpris de voir à quel point Harry était raisonnable. Il s'attendait à ce que le garçon place le blâme entièrement sur lui, peut-être même refuser de continuer l'entraînement, mais au lieu de cela Harry était enthousiaste d'en apprendre plus et semblait n'avoir aucune hostilité envers Severus. « Asseyez-vous avant de tomber Potter, » dit-il, voyant Harry se balancer contre le plan de travail.

« Potter-Rogue », fit remarquer Harry d'un air pédant, obéissant à la demande et souriant lorsqu'il vit le regard de l'homme. « Et, dites-moi, qu'allez-vous faire aujourd'hui ? » demanda Harry.

« Brassage de potion. J'en ai fait toute la matinée, je faisais juste une pause. Je suis surpris de ne pas vous avoir réveillé, il y a eu quelques explosions. »

« Vous avez explosé quelque chose ? » demanda Harry amusé, imaginant combien Neville serait heureux s'il savait.

« Seulement intentionnellement », insista Severus. « C'est une réaction standard dans certaines potions. »

« Mmhmm, c'est vous qui le dites. » taquina Harry, les pieds sur la table basse.

« Morveux », murmura Severus, finissant le reste de son café et se levant de sa chaise. « N'en faites pas trop aujourd'hui et si vous vous sentez fatigué, dormez. »

« Que ferais-je sans vous ici pour souligner l'évidence ? »

« Faites-le », ordonna Severus, en pénétrant dans son laboratoire.

« Oui, chéri », bailla Harry.

**********

Harry passa l'après-midi recroquevillé sur le canapé avec ses livres sur la magie élémentaire, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour prendre des notes ou pour noter des questions à poser à Severus plus tard. C'était confus et difficile et cela rendait le travail ardu, mais Harry était déterminé à le faire. Il voulait en savoir le plus possible. Certaines choses étaient assez fascinantes et il était impatient d''en essayer, si Severus le laissait faire, bien sûr.

Le Maître des potions avait passé tout l'après-midi préoccupé par les potions qu'il concoctait. Il sortait pour prendre un livre de temps en temps ou prendre une tasse de café, mais Harry ne l'avait pas vu de l'après-midi. Il était assez bien, blotti sur le canapé, à étudier. Il pleuvait à verse et il profitait du confort d'être à l'intérieur, avec du thé à volonté et un après-midi loin de tout.

« Hm, je ne savais pas du tout », murmura Harry en arrivant à un passage particulièrement intéressant.

« Je suis sûr que l'on pourrait remplir un livre avec ce que vous ne savez pas», fit la voix de Severus depuis la porte du laboratoire, faisant sursauter Harry.

Il se retourna et regarda l'homme en disant: « Vous prenez un plaisir pervers à faire ça. » Severus sourit simplement en réponse et Harry demanda, « Vous voulez quelque chose ou vous aviez juste envie de me faire mourir de peur ? »

« Aussi séduisante que soit cette dernière option, j'ai besoin de votre aide. »

« Oh ? » répondit Harry, laissant ses livres de côté. « Pour quoi ? »

Severus roula ses yeux et répondit, « à faire des gâteaux de fée Potter, que croyez-vous ? »

« Eh bien, comme vous l'avez si gentiment demandé, je serais ravi de vous aider », dit Harry, sa voix résonnant avec sarcasme alors qu'il se leva du canapé et se dirigea vers Severus. « Eh bien, où est mon tablier alors ? Je ne veux pas être couvert de farine si nous cuisinons », dit-il en souriant.

« Sale gosse, venez par ici » murmura Severus, poussant Harry dans le laboratoire.Le jeune homme n'était jamais rentré dans le laboratoire avant et c'était intéressant de voir où le professeur passait une grande partie de son temps. C'était un peu sombre , mais beaucoup de potions étaient sensibles à la lumière, donc c'était normal. Les murs étaient tapissés d'étagères, toutes remplies des pots et des flacons, dont Harry ne pouvait identifier le contenu. Au centre se trouvait une grande table en bois, sur laquelle un chaudron bouillonnait tandis que divers ingrédients attendaient d'y être inclus.

« Pas mal, on va dire », murmura Harry.

« Trop heureux que vous approuvez, » répondit Severus alors qu'il prenait place derrière la table. « Maintenant, venez remuer ce chaudron précisément pendant cinq minutes, deux minutes et demi dans le sens horaire, deux minutes et demi dans le sens antihoraire. Ne vous arrêtez pas ou elle sera ruiné et continuer quand j'ajouterai les ingrédients. »

Harry fit ce qu'on lui demandait et commença à remuer à un rythme régulier, en regardant l'homme qui avait commencé à préparer les ingrédients restants. L'odeur était âcre et c'était inconfortable à cause de la chaleur, Harry devait se concentrer pour rester éveillé. « Alors qu'est-ce c'est ? » demanda-t-il comme Severus ajoutait soigneusement quelques racine hachée de Merlin savait quoi.

« De la potion Tue-Loup – mais une version révisée. »

« De la potion Tue-Loup ? » répété Harry, soudain intéressé. « Qu'entendez-vous par révisée ? »

« J'essaie d'apporter certaines modifications à la potion originale… afin de rendre la vie plus facile à votre cher Lupin. » Il était clair que Severus était déchiré entre la fierté de son travail et le ressentiment à l'idée d'aider Remus.

« Qu'est-ce que ces modifications signifient pour lui ? » demanda Harry, remuant dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre, ignorant la douleur sourde de son poignet.

« Cela rendra les transformations beaucoup moins douloureuses, il y a aussi une chance qu'elles se produisent moins fréquemment – une fois tous les deux mois plutôt peut-être. »

« C'est incroyable ! Vous pouvez vraiment faire cela ? » demanda Harry, plus qu'un peu impressionné.

« Eh bien, c'est ce que ces essais vont nous faire savoir. Cesser de remuer et baisser le feu pour laisser mijoter. Maintenant, venez éplucher et trancher cela finement. » Harry bougea pour se tenir à côté de Severus et prit le couteau qu'il lui avait donné, faisant presque un commentaire sur le fait de ne pas être un elfe de maison, mais décida qu'en fait ça ne le dérangeait pas d'aide, au moins il avait de la compagnie.

« Quand aura lieu notre prochaine séance d'entraînement ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'il préparait les choses bizarres que Severus lui avait données.

« Quand vous serez guéris », répondit Severus.

« Je vais bien maintenant », insista Harry, « j'ai retrouvé toute mon énergie, je ne me suis pas endormi une seule fois aujourd'hui, même quand j'étais sur le canapé ! Je vais parfaitement bien pour continuer l'entraînement. »

« Non, ce n'est pas le cas », répondit fermement Severus. « Vous vous fatiguez encore facilement et vous n'êtes pas concentré, plus que d'habitude. Jusqu'à ce que je sois convaincu que vous êtes complètement rétabli, nous ne continuerons pas. »

« Mais je vais bien ! Je suis parfaitement capable, je suis alerte, Je suis- Aïe ! Merde! » jura-t-il en se coupant accidentellement le doigt plutôt que la racine avec laquelle il s'était battu. « Bon sang », murmura-t-il, tenant son doigt vers le haut et examinant la coupure profonde qu'il avait causée.

« Qu'était-ce que vous disiez au sujet d'être alerte ? » demanda sèchement Severus, tandis qu'Harry tamponnait son doigt avec un mouchoir. «Montrez-moi, ordonna-t-il et Harry provisoirement montra son doigt à l'homme alors que Severus lui prit la main d'une manière douce. « J'aurais dû savoir que je ne pouvais pas vous faire confiance avec un instrument tranchant », murmura-t-il en choisissant un baume et en le frottant délicatement contre la blessure. « Là, ça devrait régler cela, ça enlèvera la douleur et formera une barrière contre l'infection. Faites un petit peu plus attention à l'avenir, s'il vous plaît. »

« Merci », dit Harry, un peu agacé par son propre manque d'attention, mais assez surpris que Severus l'ait traité lui-même et ne l'ait pas insulté, lui et ses capacités.

« Comme je l'ai dit, nous reviendrons à votre formation lorsque je serai convaincu que vous n'êtes plus un danger pour vous-même »

Harry renifla et répondit: « Alors, nous allons attendre pour toujours. »

**********

« Bon, je pense que je vais le mettre dedans. J'avais espéré avoir fini tout ça ce soir, mais j'abandonne », dit Hermione, emballant ses notes, finalement prête à jeter l'éponge. « Tu vas rester ici ? » demanda-t-elle, regardant Ron qui était étendu sur le canapé, révisant ostensiblement la Transfiguration.

« Oui, je vais peut-être rester encore une demi-heure, je ne suis pas encore fatigué »,répondit-il, glissant plus bas et se mettant plus à l'aise.

« C'est bien. Est-ce que Malfoy est de retour ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Il a été de mauvaise humeur toute la journée, j'ai à peine pu échanger deux mots civilisés avec lui. Je pense qu'il a peut-être reçu une lettre de son père plus tôt, mais il n'a rien dit à ce sujet. Je ne sais pas où il a été toute la soirée. »

« Peut-être qu'il a juste besoin de temps seul, pour comprendre les choses. Cela ne doit pas être facile pour lui », dit Hermione en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

« Non, ça ne l'est pas. Je pensais que les choses allaient s'améliorer après qu'il ait décidé d'arrêter de bouder dans son coin, mais il semble avoir ces jours noirs et rien ne peut le ramener. »

« Eh bien, je suis sûr que tu es fait pour ce job. Quoi que tu fasses jusqu'à maintenant, ça a l'air de porter des fruits. »

« Que veux-tu dire par  » - commença-t-il à demander, mais elle était déjà à mi-chemin dans l'escalier.

Il secoua la tête et retourna son attention vers son livre de Transfiguration, se disant qu'il se coucherait bientôt. C'était un samedi après tout, une bonne occasion pour une grasse mâtinée le lendemain matin, et il avait besoin de faire un peu de travail… non pas qu'il ait eu un succès incroyable jusqu'à présent. Il se couchera quand le feu sera éteint… peut-être.

« Oh, merde », murmura-t-il, jetant son livre de côté. Il plia les bras derrière la tête et a regarda le plafond, en pensant à la façon dont Draco s'était comporté ce matin-là. Il avait été insensible, évasif et d'une manière générale désagréable. Au bout d'un moment, Ron avait abandonné et l'avait laissé faire. Ses yeux se fermaient et il était presque sur le point de s'endormir quand il entendit le portrait s'ouvrir, et il ouvrit les yeux pour voir Draco faire son chemin à travers la salle commune. Il cachait légèrement son visage et semblait marcher étrangement.

« Où étais-tu ? » demanda Ron, s'asseyant

« Dehors », marmonna-t-il en se dirigeant vers l'escalier.

« Attends, attends une minute », dit Ron en sautant du canapé et en se déplaçant vers le blond. « Qu’est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu boites ? »

« Ce n'est pas le cas, laisse-moi tranquille », répondit Draco, en montant les escaliers.

« Malfoy stop, » Cria Ron, en saisissant le bras de Draco et en le retournant. « Bordel ! »expira-t-il, voyant exactement ce que Draco cachait. Sa lèvre était fendue et une traînée de sang avait coulé le long de son menton, son oeil gauche était contusionné et gonflé, il y avait diverses coupures et égratignures sur son visage et il y avait une profonde coupure sur son front, traversant son sourcil. «Que diable t'est-il arrive ? »

« A quoi ça ressemble Weasley ? » répondit Draco, repoussant la main de Ron.

« Qui était-ce ? »

Draco soupira et répliqua: « Je ne sais pas, ces bâtards m'ont sauté dessus dans le noir. Pas besoin d'un génie pour trouver des candidats possibles. »

« Es-tu blessé ailleurs ? » Interrogea Ron, à peine capable de croire ce qui s'était passé.

« Ils ont pris quelques coups de pied aux côtes et je me suis bousillé la cheville quand ils m'ont battu au sol. En dehors de cela, juste ma fierté. »

« Merde. Viens, allons à l'étage te soigner. J'ai un kit de soin. Tu vas arriver à monter les escaliers tout seul ? »

« Je vais me débrouiller », répondit Draco, saisissant la rampe et se déplaçant avec précaution en haut des escaliers, Ron le suivit de près au cas où il tomberait brusquement. Il avait l'air horrible, et bien qu'il essayait manifestement de prétendre qu'il n'avait pas trop mal, il était clair qu'il avait pris une sacrée raclée. Il s'effondra sur son lit et Ron chercha dans son coffre son kit. Sa mère insistait chaque année pour les envoyer tous à l'école avec autant de 'provisions' que possible et il était reconnaissant que cette année n'ait pas fait exception.

Il tira les rideaux et jeta rapidement un charme silencieux. « Viens ici », dit-il, se perchant sur le lit à côté de Draco et mouillant une boule de coton imbibé d'hamamélis. Draco se tourna vers lui et tressaillit quand le coton entra en contact avec la coupure sur son front. « Désolé, ça ne piquera qu'une minute, mais ça éliminera toute infection. »

Draco sourit du mieux qu'il pouvait avec une lèvre fendue et dit, « Je ne t'aurais jamais pris pour une infirmière, Weasley. »

Ron renifla et répondit: « Ma mère insiste pour que nous soyons tous capables de gérer les blessures. En plus, ce genre de choses est très utile quand ton meilleur ami est Harry Potter. »

« Je parie. Aouch !, » siffla-t-il alors que l'hamamélis continua de faire son travail sur les différentes coupures du visage. Ron changea la boule de coton et commença à tamponner doucement la lèvre de Draco.

« Cela va faire baisser un peu le gonflement, mais ce sera encore perceptible demain, j'en ai peur. Ça ne devrait pas être trop douloureux. »

« Tout le monde le saura de toute façon. Il ne fait aucun doute que c'est en train de faire le tour des serpentards à l'heure actuelle, ils vont se vanter de leur victoire merveilleuse sur le traître », déclara Draco amèrement, portant un doigt à sa lèvre et sentit quel point elle était en mauvais état.

« Nous irons voir Dumbledore à ce sujet demain, ils ne peuvent pas s'en tirer comme ça », dit Ron, en fouillant ses affaires et en choisissant un pot de baume. « Arnica », dit-il à Draco, « ça aidera avec les ecchymoses, ça devrait aussi enlever une partie du gonflement, » dit-il, en frottant une petite quantité sur l'ecchymose qui se formait sur la joue de Draco. « Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils t'ont fait ça, quelle bande de lâches ! Où est l'équité ? »

« Tu es un Gryffindor », dit Draco en secouant la tête.

« Eh bien, vu ce qui t'est arrivé ce soir, je dirais que ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose. Et de toute façon, maintenant tu en un aussi », dit-il, ce à quoi Draco roula simplement les yeux. « Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour les côtes. Si elles sont cassés, il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire, mais peut-être les frotter avec de l'arnica, juste pour t'aider avec la douleur. Et respire normalement, si ta respiration devient superficielle alors tu pourras développer une infection de la poitrine."

« Oui docteur », murmura Draco, bien qu'il se sentait mieux grâce aux soins de Ron.

« Bien, c'est à peu près tout ce que je peux faire, peut-être que tu devrais aller voir Madame Pomfresh demain. »

« Non, ça va aller, quelques jours et ce ne seront que quelques bleus et quelques égratignures. Mais merci de m'avoir aidé » dit Draco, un peu maladroitement.

« Pas de soucis », répondit Ron, rangeant toutes les fournitures dans son coffre. « Juste, plus d'errance seul le soir ? »

« Je vais essayer. »

« Bien, parce que si je dois être ta nounou, je veux être payé. »


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : La transférence de l'air

« Professeur êtes-vous là ? » questionna Harry en entrant dans leurs quartiers. Il venait de déjeuner avec Ron, qui l'avait informé de ce qui était arrivé à Draco la nuit précédente. Le blond était absent du petit déjeuner et Ron avait dit qu'il restait dans leur dortoir ce jour-là, il ne voulait pas s'occuper de l'attention que son apparence allait inévitablement attirer.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda Severus, sortant du laboratoire.

« Malfoy a été agressé la nuit dernière et ils l'ont tabassé. Ron a réussi à soigner le pire, mais j'ai pensé que vous devriez le savoir. »

« J'avais peur que cela arrive », dit Severus, en essuyant ses mains sur un chiffon puis le jeta de côté. « Il va bien ? »

"Ron a dit que oui. Il est couvert d'ecchymoses et il est assez endolori mais rien de mortel. Il reste au dortoir toute la journée. Ron a peur que ça se reproduise, les gens sont fixés sur lui… et sur vous, » ajouta Harry. « Je sais qu'il est peu probable qu'une paire de voyous vous sautent dessus dans le couloir, mais ils pourraient être en train de planifier quelque chose. »

« Je suis touché par votre inquiétude », fit Severus sèchement, « mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis parfaitement conscient qu'ils vont comploter quelque chose. En ce moment, je suis plus inquiet pour Draco. Peut-être devrais-je contacter son père, Lucius doit être mis au courant de ce que son fils doit affronter. Merci de m'avoir mis au courant. »

« Pas de problème », dit Harry en haussant les épaules. « Je ne l'apprécie peut-être pas, mais je ne lui souhaite pas de mal non plus. »

« C'est une situation malheureuse », convainc Severus. « Qu'avez-vous prévu de faire aujourd'hui de toute façon ? »

Harry haussa les épaules et répondit: « Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je pense que Ron a dit qu'il allait passer la journée avec Malfoy, s'assurer qu'il ne se passe rien d'autre, et Hermione, comme d'habitude, est à fond dans ses cours. Je suis un peu perdu. »

Severus haussa un sourcil et dit, « Alors… vous êtes libre de m'aider à nouveau ? »

Harry sourit et répliqua: « Eh bien, je suis honoré que vous me demandiez de vous assister deux jours de suite ! Je dois être très bon, hein ? »

« Un simple oui ou non aurait suffit », déclara catégoriquement Severus.

Harry rit et répondit: « D'accord, je vais vous aider. S'il y a une troisième session, vous devrez commencer à me payer un salaire. »

« J'ai mis un toit sur votre tête, ce n'est pas assez ? » dit Severus alors qu'ils rentrèrent dans le laboratoire.

« Je suis quoi, votre femme dans les années 50 ? » dit Harry avec un reniflement comme il prit place derrière l'établi.

« Ce serait beaucoup plus facile si vous l'étiez. », répondit Severus en lui donnant un bouquet de fleurs et de racines et en lui indiquant qu'elles devraient être coupées.

« Vieux chauviniste démodé », se moqua Harry alors qu'il se mettait au travail.. « Que va-t-il se passer avec Malfoy ? »

Severus secoua la tête et répondit: « Je ne sais pas, c'est pas bon. Les Serpentants ne laisseront pas la trahison impunie et le nom de Malfoy est noirci maintenant. Sans doute y a-t-il quelques parents qui déversent du poison dans les oreilles de leurs petits chéris, pour s'assurer que Malfoys reçoivent ce qu'il doit selon eux. »

« Et vous en pensez quoi ? Ils vont vouloir vous faire payer aussi. Je ne pense pas que nous puissions être trop prudent », dit-il, en remettant les ingrédients coupés à Severus et en écrasant les pétales restants.

Severus hocha légèrement la tête, surpris que ce soit la deuxième fois que Harry se préoccupe de sa sécurité. Il ne pensait honnêtement pas que le garçon serait ennuyé si quelque chose lui arrivait, et pourtant il insistait pour que Severus surveille ses arrières. Peut-être qu'il craignait d'être la cible d'Aldrington s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, mais il savait qu'Harry n'était pas comme ça. « Nous devons tous être vigilants en ces temps, moi y compris », répondit-il, remuant doucement la potion devant lui.

« Eh bien, j'espère que vous l'êtes », dit Harry. « Ce qui est arrivé à Draco ne devrait arriver à personne… et je ne voudrais pas que cela vous arrive. »

Severus était presque prêt à répondre par un commentaire sarcastique ou caustique, mais quelque chose à propos de la remarque de Harry fut si sincère qu'il inclina simplement la tête légèrement et retourna à son travail.

Ils travaillèrent bien ensemble le reste de la matinée. Severus donnait des instructions à Harry et le jeune homme les suivait avec compétence, posant parfois des questions ou commentant ce qui était fait. En fait, Severus expliquait très bien les choses et Harry ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi l'homme n'était pas aussi agréable en cours. Il était sûr qu'il avait appris plus cet après-midi que lors de toutes les leçons qu'il avait jamais eu avec son professeur.

Il fut surpris de constater qu'ils pouvaient converser de manière assez agréable, et le travail de l'après-midi se déroula rapidement sans incident ni dispute. Cela se termina avec Severus emballant les potions brassées alors qu'Harry écrivit des étiquettes pour tous les flacons.

« Là, c'est le dernier », fit Harry, remettant la dernière étiquette au Maître des Potions pour y être attachée.

« Merci, et je vous remercie pour votre aide. »

« Pas de problème, c'était mieux que de rester assis à ne rien faire. »

« Effectivement. Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils, perplexe et répondit: « Je vais bien, pourquoi ? »

« Eh bien, dit Severus, essuyant les restes des potions sur ses mains, je pensais que si vous vous sentiez bien… on pourrait passer le reste de l'après-midi à s'entraîner. » Severus rit presque de l'expression d'Harry; ses yeux s'illuminèrent et un sourire se répandit sur ses lèvres.

« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-il, se retenant clairement de sauter autour de lui comme un chiot énergique.

« Si vous pensez que vous êtes à la hauteur, alors oui, je ne vois rien contre. » répondit-il.

« Absolument ! Allons-y, je suis prêt, » dit Harry, son enthousiasme palpable.

Severus retint un sourire, « Laissez-nous au moins manger quelque chose d'abord, si vous pensez que vous arriverez à attendre aussi longtemps. »

*********

Harry, à contrecœur, se força à avaler son déjeuner, seulement parce que Severus insista sinon pas d'entraînement. Il mangea aussi vite qu'il le put et s'assit ennuyé, alors que Severus sirotait son thé, convaincu que l'homme prenait son temps délibérément, juste pour le faire mariner. Finalement, il annonça qu'ils étaient prêts à commencer et que, plutôt que de se déplacer jusqu'à la salle sur commande, ils utiliseraient le salon, et donc, après que les meubles aient été poussés de côté et que tout ait été nettoyé, ils se tenaient au milieu de la salle, prêts à commencer.

« Nous allons nous concentrer sur la magie de l'Air aujourd'hui », expliqua le professeur à Harry, qui hocha la tête avec impatience. « Vous avez déjà eu une certaine expérience avec elle en fait. »

« Ah oui ? » demanda Harry, perplexe.

Severus hocha la tête et répondit, « Chaque fois que vous avez invoqué quelque chose sans baguette. La magie de l'Air est puissante et elle est aussi enracinée dans le monde spirituel et mental, donc quand nous aurons maîtrisé certains aspects physiques de base de la magie, nous nous concentrerons sur cela. Maintenant, nous allons commencer avec l'invocation. Voyons voir, quelque chose de léger au début – le tissu là-bas. Sortez votre main, concentrez-vous sur l'objet, mais plus important encore, sur l'air autour de lui, visualisez-la comme une force présente puis utilisez-la ensuite pour faire ce que vous souhaitez. Et vous ne devez pas utiliser d'incantation, » instruisit Severus. Harry eut l'air un peu déconcerté à cette dernière commande mais hocha la tête quand même et se tourna pour faire face au tissu. Il tendit sa main et fit comme Severus avait dit, se concentrant sur le tissu et l'air autour de lui.

Il imagina chaque particule individuelle, l'énergie magique qui crépitait autours, et comment il pouvait les manipuler avec sa propre énergie. Il sentit les deux forces se combiner et il souhaita le tissu dans sa main. Après quelques instants, celui-ci traversa la pièce et atterrit dans sa paume. Ses doigts se fermèrent autour de lui et il sourit, regardant Severus, qui le regardait avec ses bras croisés et son habituelle expression réfléchie et évaluative.

« Très bien, » dit-il simplement. « Maintenant, essayez quelque chose de plus lourd – un des livres sur la table. » Harry fit de nouveau ce qu'il lui avait dit et bien qu'il lui ait fallu plus de concentration et d'énergie, il invoqua le livre comme avec le tissu. Severus lui fit un clin d'œil encourageant puis dit, « Maintenant, voyons si vous pouvez déplacer des objets d'un endroit à un autre. C'est de la lévitation de base, bien sûr, mais sans baguette ou incantation, ce sera plus difficile. Cela prendra aussi plus d'énergie parce que vous déplacez l'objet d'un endroit à un autre plutôt que de l'attirer vers vous-même, donc si vous vous sentez fatigué, vous devez arrêter », prévint Severus, refusant de laisser Harry être dans le même état que la dernière fois.

« Je peux le faire », insista Harry. « Je me sens bien. » Il tourna son attention vers un autre livre sur la table et se concentra sur lui. Il essaya de se centrer et de s'assurer qu'il se sente ancré avant de se concentrer entièrement sur le livre. Il le fixa, essayant de nouveau de se concentrer sur l'énergie qui l'entourait et sur la façon dont elle pouvait être manipulée. Lentement, le livre s'éleva de la table et plana dans les airs un instant alors qu'Harry s'assurait qu'il en avait le contrôle. Il inspira pour se stabiliser puis se concentra sur l'énergie de l'air soutenant le livre et la manipula pour transporter le livre à travers la pièce. Il se déplaça lentement et à peu près à mi-chemin, il commença à trembler légèrement et Harry sentit son contrôle glisser.

« Concentrez-vous, laissez tomber si votre énergie s'épuise », fit la voix de Severus près de son oreille et il se concentra sur se ton profond et riche, utilisant la présence proche de l'homme pour se stabiliser. Il sentit son énergie reprendre et le livre cessa de trembler puis continua à faire son chemin autour de la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne se poser sur la table à nouveau. « Bien, très bien », dit Severus tranquillement, toujours proche de lui, comme s'il avait besoin de s'assurer que Harry allait bien après ses efforts.

« C'était difficile », dit Harry, un peu chancelant. « Je pouvais sentir l'entrelacement de l'énergie magique, et c'était difficile à contrôler, mais en même temps je me suis senti… puissant, comme si l'énergie de l'air me donnait de l'énergie… si cela a un sens, » dit-il, se tournant vers Severus.

« C'est parfaitement logique » répondit l'homme. « Les deux énergies se nourrissent l'une de l'autre, se combinant et se concentrant dans un vaisseau, dans ce cas, vous. Ce qui m'amène à la prochaine chose que je veux que vous essayiez, si vous vous en sentez capable », dit-il, regardant Harry de près, cherchant un signe de fatigue.

« Je me sens bien, s'il vous plaît continuons. Quelle est la suite ? »

Severus sembla un peu réticent, mais voyant l'empressement de Harry, il céda et dit, « Très bien. Cela implique en fait de prendre de l'énergie de l'air autour de vous afin de reconstituer l'énergie perdue. Cela va aussi vous connecter aussi à la magie qui vous entoure. Vous voulez essayer ? » Harry hocha la tête et Severus continua, « Très bien, alors, fermez les yeux et essayez de clarifier votre esprit. Stabilisez votre respiration et essayez de sentir l'énergie autour de vous. »

Harry ferma les yeux et fit ce qu'on lui dit, se laissant bercer par la voix de Severus qui glissait sur ses sens. Il pouvait sentir la présence de l'homme à proximité et il essaya de devenir conscient de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir d'autre. Il recréa la pièce dans son esprit, y plaçant chaque objet et a imagina ensuite l'air tout autour.

Il se concentra sur l'énergie de l'air et sur la sienne, sur les deux qui se mêlaient; il se concentra à l'attirer en lui, la laissant devenir une partie de lui, les deux énergies fusionnant. Tout d'un coup, cela le frappa. La force était puissante et enveloppante. « Putain », souffla-t-il, et se sentit partir en avant, pour finir par être soutenu par une paire de bras forts et tenu contre un torse ferme.

Il se sentit étourdi et fort à la fois. C'était comme s'il était entré dans un plan plus haut, comme s'il était séparé de son corps et était encore connecté à celui-ci. Tout son être se sentit infusé, vivant et lentement il ouvrit les yeux. Il s'appuyait contre Severus et son cœur battait comme celui d'un lapin effrayé. Il laissa sa tête s'appuyer sur le torse de l'homme et murmura: « C'était incroyable. J'ai hâte de le faire à nouveau. »

Il sentit le professeur rire, puis répondre doucement, « Quoi qu'il en soit, je pense que nous devons arrêter pour l'instant, avant que vous commencez à voir des hippogriffes roses. »

Harry ne fit qu'hocher la tête, revenant à peine de son expérience grisante. Il sentit Severus le stabiliser et il le remettre en équilibre sur ses pieds, tout en disant, « Venez et asseyez-vous sur le canapé jusqu'à ce que vous soyez plus stable. » Il l'y conduisit et Harry s'y rendit avec gratitude. « Potter, on dirait un junkie », lui dit Severus en souriant.

« Pour ce genre de trucs, vous feriez mieux de le croire. Et C'est Potter-Rogue. »

**********

Harry se réveilla lentement le lendemain matin, se sentant mieux par rapport aux autres jours. Il s'étira et se retourna en marmonnant « Bonjour » à Severus, qui était assis, apparemment voulant obtenir une longueur d'avance sur le travail de la journée. Harry sourit et s'étira de nouveau, profitant de la sensation de force dans ses membres.

« Bonjour. Je vois que vous profitez encore des effets du transfert d'énergie », répondit Severus en souriant alors qu'Harry continuait à se comporter comme un chat en s'étirant et se tortillant sous les couvertures.

« Mm c'est fantastique », dit Harry d'une voix traînante « Vous devriez essayer, c'est comme… renaître ou quelque chose comme ça. Je me sens super bien. »

« C'est ce que je vois », dit Severus avec amusement. « Mais je ne pense pas que je vais essayer de sitôt, un junkie dans la famille, ça suffit. »

Harry rit et finit par se hisser en position assise, la tête appuyée sur la tête de lit. « Je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir me concentrer en cours aujourd'hui. »

« Eh bien, cela ne changera pas grand-chose », lui dit sèchement Severus. Il lui donna un petit coup coude et lui dit: « Si vous ne vous levez pas maintenant, vous serez en retard. »

« Oui, oui, laissez-moi en profiter encore un peu, ce n'est pas tous les jours que je me sens comme ça, vous savez. » Severus le regarda et Harry soupira en disant, « Bon, bon, je me lève, bien que je ne vous vois pas particulièrement pressé. » Il jeta les couvertures de côté et remua jusqu'à la garde-robe en retirant ses vêtements d'écolier.

« J'ai le matin de congé, comme vous le savez, » répondit-il, mettant son travail de côté et regardant avec amusement Harry se promener, cherchant sa cravate.

« Eh bien, certains ont la belle vie au moins », murmura Harry, à quatre pattes, cherchant sous le lit l'article manquant. « Bougre, où est cette chose ? »

« Si vous ouvriez les yeux, vous verriez qu'elle est suspendue sur le dossier de la chaise », déclara Severus, montrant ladite chaise.

« Oh. Bien comment elle s'est retrouvée là ? » dit-il, en la récupérant et en allant dans la salle de bain.

Severus secoua la tête. Autant que le transfert avait revigoré le garçon, il n'avait pas aiguisé ses sens ou rendu plus conscient. La nuit précédente, c'est comme si un nouveau monde s'était ouvert à lui et que tout contact tactile lui faisait perdre tout contrôle. Tout ce qu'il touchait ou qui le touchait, semblait lui envoyer toutes sortes de sensations et Severus avait été assez fasciné en l'observant.

« Je suis prêt, » dit Harry, sortant de la salle de bain. « Je vous verrai plus tard, monsieur temps partiel. »

« Morveux »

**********

« Malfoy allez, ça fait deux jours – le gonflement a diminué et si nous faisons un glamour, personne ne le remarquera », fit Ron assis sur son lit, regardant Draco examiner son visage dans le miroir.

« Les gens qui l'ont fait le sauront… et moi aussi, » dit-il tranquillement, se tournant pour examiner sa joue meurtrie.

Ron soupira et glissa de son lit, marchant vers le blond et se tenant derrière lui, regardant son reflet dans le miroir. « Te ne pourras pas te cacher ici pour toujours, tu les laisseras gagner, ils penseront qu'ils t'ont battu. » Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Draco et tourna le blond pour qu'il lui fasse face. « Tu ne peux pas les laisser faire ça. Ce sont eux qui ont tort, pas toi. Il faut les affronter », lui dit-il gentiment.

« Je ne peux pas », dit Draco doucement « J'ai honte », avoua-t-il, en s'éloignant de Ron et s'asseyant sur son lit.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi avoir honte », insista Ron, appuyé contre le montant du lit. « Ce sont eux les lâches, ce sont eux qui devraient avoir honte. Ce qu'ils t'ont fait était terrible et les seules personnes qui penseraient autrement sont méprisables, tu dois le leur montrer. »

« C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, » répondit Draco. « Je ne peux pas aller là-bas et les affronter tout seul, je vais me faire tuer. »

Ron roula des yeux et s'assit sur le lit à côté de Draco. « Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, crétin, tu n'es pas tout seul. » Draco le regarda et Ron lui dit: « Je suis là, n'est-ce pas ? Et Hermione, et Harry, ils pensent tous les deux que c'est horrible ce qui t'est arrivé et ils seront prêts à te soutenir. Nous n'allons pas te laisser y aller seul. »

Draco le regarda un instant et dit: « Tu es étrange, Ron Weasley. »

Ron rit et répondit: « Oui, eh bien, heureusement pour toi, je le suis. Voyons ce qu'on peut faire avec un glamour. »

**********

Harry avait eu une journée très mitigée. Il avait encore senti les effets du transfert d'énergie et avait donc passé la journée à se sentir plutôt merveilleusement bien, mais plutôt dans un état conflictuel car il n'y avait rien de concret à se sentir réellement bien. Ron et Draco étaient descendus au petit-déjeuner, le blond essayant clairement de passer inaperçu, en restant près de Ron pendant qu'ils s'asseyaient ensemble. Il entendit son ami murmurer au blond, « C'est bon, honnêtement, on voit à peine quoi que soit, personne ne le remarquera. »

Harry jeta un regard sur le garçon et Ron avait raison, à moins de savoir que Draco avait été assez sévèrement battu, on ne remarquait rien d'autre que les cernes sous ses yeux. Il mangeait très peu et ne disait que quelques mots à Ron, qui semblait déterminé à ne pas laisser le garçon se replier sur lui-même.

Harry lui-même vibrait, se sentant comme si on lui avait donné un nouveau souffle de vie. Il se sentait connecté à tout, une partie de tout et pourtant séparé en quelque sorte. Rien de tout cela n'avait de sens pour lui, mais il savait qu'il en profitait. Hermione avait commenté son apparence et la bonne humeur qu'il semblait avoir, ce à quoi Harry avait simplement souri en réponse.

Le matin était passé sans incident. Ils s'occupèrent de leurs affaires et allèrent dans leurs classes séparées. Harry avait même croisé Severus quelques fois dans les couloirs, hochant la tête et souriant légèrement alors qu'ils se croisaient. Le déjeuner se déroula également sans incident. Draco sortit un peu plus de sa coquille et ils réussirent à avoir une conversation assez civilisée. Ron était aussi plus à son aise maintenant que Draco s'était clairement détendu et ils rirent un bon coup avant de partir en cours de l'après-midi.

C'était la fin de la journée quand cela arriva, juste après la dernière leçon quand ils sortirent en rang de la classe. C'était le cours de divination donc les garçons étaient tous ensemble, en riant et en plaisantant au sujet des prédictions de Dean au sujet de la Coupe du monde de Quidditch, quand ils entendirent soudain des voix derrière eux.

« Petit traître pleurnicheur, j'ai entendu dire qu'il est tombé au premier coup. »

« Plus facile à battre qu'un tapis, j'ai entendu dire. Le petit garçon prodige de papa n'est rien de plus qu'une petite mauviette, » ricana la seconde voix et Harry regarda Ron avec inquiétude. Le rouquin refléta son inquiétude, qui grandit quand l'un d'eux cria,

« Hé Malfoy, vas-tu prétendre que nous n'existons pas éternellement ou vas-tu arrêter d'être un lâche et nous faire face ? »

Draco se figea et arrêta de marcher, comme les autres. Ron jeta un coup d'oeil à Draco puis se retourna et dit avec du venin dans la voix, « les seuls lâches sont ceux qui ont sauté sur une seule personne dans le noir, le surpassant en nombre et l'attaquant par derrière. Vous êtes pathétiques. »

« Tu sais de quoi tu parles, la belette », se moqua l'un d'eux, se rapprochant du groupe, ses copains suivant derrière. « Comment va la famille ? Vous partager encore une seule pièce ? »

Ron lâcha un soupir de mépris et répondit, « c'est pathétique. J'ai entendu Crabbe et Goyle faire des commentaires plus drôles que ça. Maintenant lâchez-nous. » Harry regarda Draco, le garçon avait l'air presque malade et il était pâle d'inquiétude, mais sa mâchoire était serrée avec détermination, et Harry savait qu'il tiendrait bon.

« Sûrement pas », répondit Arden. « Nous avons une affaire à régler avec Monsieur Malfoy et nous sommes impatients de la finir. »

« Ça n'arrivera pas », grogna Ron.

« Eh bien, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Le furet a trouvé une belette comme protecteur ? Comment c'est touchant. »

« Va te faire voir Arden, » dit Harry, faisant un pas en avant. « Va trouver quelqu'un d'autre avec qui jouer. »

« Mais je m'amuse tellement ici, Monsieur Potter-Rogue. Dites-moi, comment est le professeur ces jours-ci ? Il semble beaucoup plus heureux maintenant qu'il a quelqu'un à baiser », répondit Arden avec un sourire en coin.

Il s'approcha de Ron et dit d'une voix soyeuse: « Je dois admettre que je suis touché par cette petite scène, bien que je ne comprenne pas vraiment. Tu reçois quelque chose en retour peut-être Weasley ? Tu le défends et il passe du temps à genoux ? » Les yeux de Ron clignèrent de colère mais Arden ne vit pas l'avertissement, et continua « Il est bon au moins ? Peut-être que nous devrions lui donner une chance la prochaine fois que nous le trouvons dans un couloir sombre. »

Ron vit rouge. Il craqua, et avant que quiconque sache ce qui se passait, son poing s'était écrasé sur la mâchoire d'Arden et le garçon tomba au sol avec un bruit sourd écœurant. Ses copains se jetèrent alors sur Harry et Draco, qui les ont combattus du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, bien que Draco luttait parce qu'il se remettait de ses blessures précédentes, et il en gagna vite quelques nouvelles, tout comme Harry. Les serpentards furent plus rapides dans l'extraction de leurs baguettes qu'Harry et Draco et ils se sont vite trouvés esquivant divers sorts ainsi que les coups qui furent jetés sur leur chemin.

Harry fut frappé par une sorte de sort de feu qui, heureusement, ne fit que toucher ses robes les enlevant sans tarder, puis saisissant le poignet du garçon, et arrachant la baguette de sa main, il la jeta de côté. Il serra son poing et le fit retentir avec la joue du garçon. Il se tourna pour voir que l'autre attaquant avait attrapé Draco par la gorge et il était sur le point d'intervenir quand Draco donna au garçon un coup de tête fracassant, l'envoyant s'écrouler au sol. Si la situation n'avait pas été si grave, Harry se serait moqué à la vue d'un pur sang bien élevé utilisant une telle tactique de hooligan. Draco mit de côté la baguette du garçon et pointa la sienne de façon tremblante, une traînée de sang faisant son chemin de sa lèvre jusqu'à son menton. « Je ne bougerais pas si j'étais toi », siffla-t-il alors que le garçon tenait son nez, le sang coulant à travers ses doigts.

Ils se tournèrent pour voir que Ron était encore en conflit avec Arden, qui apparemment n'était pas en train d'apprendre sa leçon et continuait à lancer des insultes au sujet de Draco, ce qui ne servit qu'à enrager Ron encore plus et il jeta le garçon contre le mur et a apporté son genou rapidement jusqu'à son aine, sifflant, « Tu ne seras plus en mesure de l'utiliser maintenant, putain de bâtard. » Le garçon s'écroula sur le sol et Ron se tint debout, le regardant. Il était sur le point de faire d'autres dommages quand il entendit McGonagall crier, « Arrêtez cela immédiatement ! Au nom de Merlin, que croyez-vous faire ? »

Ils se tournèrent, tous épuisés, pour regarder la femme. « Que diable se passe-t-il ici ? »demanda-t-elle sévèrement.

« Ce sont eux, professeur. », dit Ron à bout de souffle. « Ils nous ont suivis après la Divination et ont commencé à se moquer et à nous provoquer. Ils étaient… après Draco. »

« Je vois, » répondit-elle gravement. « Je vais vous escorter tous à l'infirmerie et ensuite, Monsieur Arden, vous et vos amis vous joindrez à moi pour une petite conversation. »

Ce soir-là le retour d'Harry au donjon fut douloureux. Il avait mal partout et sa lèvre battait là où elle avait été fendue. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était s'enfoncer dans son bain bien-aimé et se glisser dans son lit. Il était un peu moins content quand il est entra dans ses quartiers pour trouver Lucius Malfoy assis sur le canapé, sirotant un whisky et parlant à Severus.

« Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » dit Severus, sautant du canapé et se déplaçant vers Harry, prenant son visage dans ses mains et examinant ses blessures.

Harry fut un peu surpris par le geste, et sa première réaction fut de s'éloigner, mais au lieu de cela, il ne s'éloigna que légèrement et répondit: « Ce n'est rien, je vais bien. J'ai déjà été à l'infirmerie et Madame Pomfresh s'est occupée de tout. Je suis juste un peu endolori c'est tout. »

« Êtes-vous sûr ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Severus demanda, laissant tomber ses mains sur les épaules de Harry, regardant toujours le garçon de près, s'assurant qu'il allait bien.

« En fait, dit Harry en regardant vers Lucius, C'est en rapport avec Draco. »

« Draco ? » Lucius se leva du canapé et se dirigea vers eux. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, il va bien ? Où est-il ? » demanda-t-il, et Harry fut surpris de voir que l'homme était vraiment inquiet pour son fils.

« Il va bien, il est de retour dans la tour maintenant, » lui assura Harry, « Mais nous avons eu quelques problèmes… avec Arden et ses potes. Le professeur Rogue vous a-t-il dit ce qui est arrivé à Draco ? » Lucius hocha la tête, et Harry continua, « Eh bien, ils se moquaient sur ce sujet et puis Arden a dit quelque chose… d'un goût horrible à Ron à propos de votre fils et Ron a vu rouge et l'a frappé. Avant que je m'en rende compte, nous étions tous là, d'où ma personne colorée de bleus. »

« Par les dents de Merlin », jura Lucius. « Je vais devoir aller parler à Dumbledore, ça ne peut pas continuer, ils vont finir par tuer Draco ! »

« Je déteste le dire monsieur, » Harry dit tranquillement, «  mais je pense que vous avez raison. Ils veulent du sang et ils n'arrêteront pas tant qu'ils ne l'auront pas. Draco est en sécurité à Gryffindor, mais partout ailleurs, il est exposé. »

Lucius hocha la tête et répondit: « Je vais aller parler à Dumbledore, il faut faire quelque chose. Bonsoir Severus, merci de m'avoir prévenu. », dit-il en serrant la main de l'homme, puis il se tourna vers Harry et il lui dit « Et merci Potter. » Harry fit un petit signe de la tête et Lucius disparut, laissant les deux autres hommes seuls.

« Êtes-vous sûr que vous allez bien ? » Severus lui demanda.

Harry hocha la tête et répondit: « Je vais bien, juste crevé. »

« Venez et asseyez-vous. » dit Severus, le conduisant au canapé, Harry y prit place avec gratitude. « Avez-vous mangé ? »

Harry secoua la tête et répondit: « Non, Je n'ai pas faim, Je ne peux pas vraiment faire face à quoi que ce soit maintenant. Je n'arrive pas à croire à quel point c'est le bazar. » soupira-t-il, puis il ricana en disant: « Je n'arrive pas non plus à croire que je me suis battu pour Draco Malfoy plutôt que contre lui. »

Severus sourit et répondit, « Oui bien, beaucoup de choses ont changé au cours des derniers mois. Êtes-vous sûr de ne pas vouloir manger ? Ça pourrait vous faire sentir mieux. »

Harry rit et répondit: « Aussi touché que je sois par votre prévenance, je vais très bien. Juste un peu meurtri et blessé, mais je survivrai. » Il posa sa tête sur le dossier du canapé et sourit à Severus, disant, « Si vous vous sentez particulièrement attentionné, vous pourriez me faire une tasse de thé. »

Severus sourit et se leva du canapé, disant, « Très bien, mais seulement parce que vous avez été utilisé comme un punching-ball. Ne vous attendez pas à ce traitement tout le temps. »

Harry leva les yeux et lui dit: « Oui, très cher. »


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 : Leçon de danse

 

« Ça va ? » demanda Draco à Ron alors qu'il se penchait contre le lit du garçon et le regardait alors qu'il tenait un pack de glace contre son oeil – l'un des coups très chanceux Arden avait réussi à lancer. Ron se tourna vers lui et lui sourit, disant :

« Je vais bien, je ne pourrai pas voir de mon œil gauche pendant quelques jours, mais je vivrai. Bon, au moins maintenant, on va ensemble. »

Draco sourit à moitié et s'assit à côté de Ron sur le lit. Il regarda ses mains pendant quelques instants, se sentant mal à l'aise et gêné, avant de finalement dire doucement, « Tu n'avais pas à faire ça tu sais. »

Ron fronça les sourcils et lui dit: « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Draco se détourna et commença à jouer avec le bord de la couette. « C'est mon combat, murmura-t-il, tu ne devrais pas être impliqué dans tout ce bordel. Regarde ce qui t'est arrivé aujourd'hui, tout ça à cause de moi. Tu ferais mieux de me laisser tranquille. »

« Cela n'arrivera pas », répondit fermement Ron, mettant de côté la la glace.

« Tu n'as pas à t'impliquer dans tout ça, tu ne devrais pas te blesser à cause de moi. »

Ron soupira et dit, « Draco regarde-moi. » Le blond ne bougea pas, alors Ron posa sa main sur son épaule et essaya de le faire tourner. Draco résista au début et essaya de le repousser, mais Ron fut persistant et il tira finalement Draco pour lui faire face. « Personne ne me force à faire ça, je veux m'impliquer et je ne vais pas reculer la première fois que ça devient un peu difficile. »

« Un peu difficile ? Ron, tu ne peux pas voir de ton œil gauche ! Ton visage est noir et bleu et tu ne peux pas lever ton bras parce que tu t'es tordu l'épaule ! Et tout ça parce qu'un connard voulait s'en prendre à moi. Tu ne devrais pas souffrir à cause de moi », dit Draco avec insistance, se levant et commençant ostensiblement à ranger ses affaires.

« Je souffre à peine ! Nous nous sommes battus, la belle affaire ! Ce n'est pas ma première fois et je suis sûr que ce ne sera pas la dernière. J'ai eu de pires disputes avec toi pour le bien de Merlin ! » dit Ron dit, ses yeux suivant Draco dans la chambre.

« Mais c'est différent », insista Draco. « Je me sens juste… si responsable. »

« Eh bien, tu ne l'es pas, je le suis. Je suis responsable de mes décisions et de mes actes et il se trouve que ces actes incluent de se tenir à tes côtés et parfois même de me battre pour toi, et si tu n'aimes pas ça, alors tant pis ! » Il se leva et se dirigea vers le blond, l'arrêtant dans ce qu'il faisait et lui dit, « Draco stop. Ce n'est pas ta faute, rien de tout ça ne l'est. Je suis impliqué maintenant, que tu le veuilles ou non, et quelques bosses et bleus ne vont rien changer. »

« Je ne comprends pas », dit Draco en secouant la tête. « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu voudrais ça », dit-il en regardant Ron fermement dans les yeux. Ron soutint son regard et sourit légèrement, disant,

« Parce que nous sommes amis, et c'est ce que font les amis. »

« Mais pourquoi ? » demanda le blond, clairement déconcerté. « Pourquoi veux-tu avoir à faire avec moi ? »

« Tu ne comprends vraiment pas le concept d'amitié, n'est-ce pas ? » Ron soupira et dit: « Arrête de culpabiliser. Personne ne te blâme, encore moins moi. Nous sommes amis, et c'est ce que font les amis les uns pour les autres. Si ça me prend toute l'année, je te le ferai comprendre. »

**********

« Pourriez-vous arrêter d'essayer de tout faire vous-même et me demander si vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? » réprimanda Severus en voyant le garçon s'approcher de l'un des placards de la cuisine et se crisper de douleur alors que les blessures de la nuit précédente se faisaient sentir.

« Je peux me débrouiller, je suis juste un peu endolori », insista Harry, mais néanmoins se poussant de côté pour laisser Severus récupérer le thé de l'étagère du haut. « Ce connard a réussi à me donner un sacré coup de poing dans les côtes », se plaignit Harry, tenant son côté et se penchant contre le comptoir. Severus leva un sourcil au langage d'Harry, mais ne dit rien, préparant le thé.

« Si vous souffrez encore plus tard, je vous donnerai un baume qui devrait vous aider à vous sentir mieux. J'espère que vous ne ferez rien aujourd'hui pour aggraver votre état. »

Harry lui sourit et répondit: « J'essaierai, mais je ne promets rien. »

Severus roula les yeux et donna au garçon son thé, qu'il accepta avec gratitude. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon, profitant d'un moment de paix et de tranquillité avant le début des activités de la journée. « Ce n'est pas une mauvaise journée aujourd'hui de toute façon, j'ai quelques heures de libre, donc je pourrai me détendre », déclara Harry, étirant ses jambes et sirotant son thé, dont le goût, il dût admettre, commençait à être agréable.

« Eh bien, nous verrons, vous n'êtes pas en état de vous surmener. »

« Oh quelques jours et j'irai bien, nous avons donné autant que nous avons reçu de toute façon, donc j'espère qu'ils auront quelques maux et douleurs de leur côté. J'attends juste le prochain lot. »

« Espérons que ce n'est pas pour tout de suite et beaucoup moins physique. Je vais parler avec Arden et ses amis ce matin; ils vont sentir toute la force de mon mécontentement à propos de leur traitement de mon mari », dit Severus avec une lueur méchante dans ses yeux.

Harry lui sourit et répondit: « Ah ! les avantages d'être marié à un homme puissant. Pouvez-vous les mettre en détention pour le reste de leur vie ? »

« Oh je pense que nous pouvons trouver quelque chose de plus inventif que cela » répondit l'homme en douceur, ce à quoi Harry sourit et dit,

« Je savais qu'il y avait une raison pour laquelle je vous avais épousé. »

***********

La journée se déroula sans incident, ce dont Harry fut extrêmement reconnaissant. Il passa ses deux périodes libres dans la bibliothèque avec Ron et Draco, ce dernier sensiblement calme mais étonnamment agréable. Il semblai rester plus proche que jamais de Ron, mais Ron ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Les trois garçons étaient plutôt raides et endoloris et ils se moquèrent de leurs tentatives pathétiques de mouvement, bien que Draco semble plus calme dans son amusement. Ils ne virent ni Arden ni ses voyous de compagnons, et Harry imagina, avec une grande joie, le châtiment auquel Severus les soumettrait.

Bien que la journée ait été en grande partie calme, Harry était néanmoins fatigué à la fin de celle-ci et il décida donc de sauter le dîner avec ses amis et retourna à ses quartiers avec gratitude. Il était assis recroquevillé dans un des fauteuils à faire ses devoirs quand Severus rentra, l'air presque aussi fatigué qu'Harry.

« Vous n'étiez pas au dîner », commenta Severus en accrochant ses robes extérieures, le laissant dans un pantalon et une chemise. « Êtes-vous malade ? » demanda-t-il, en prenant place sur le canapé.

« Non, Je vais bien », répondit Harry, en levant les yeux de son travail, « J'étais juste fatigué et je voulais rentrer à la maison, la journée a été longue et le canapé m'a fait signe quand je suis rentré », dit-il avec un sourire. « Vous allez bien ? Vous avez l'air fatigué. »

« Je le suis », admit l'homme, plaçant sa tête dans ses mains, essayant de laisser la tension de la journée s'atténuer. « J'ai dû éviter plusieurs catastrophes aujourd'hui et dans l'ensemble c'était plutôt fatiguant, » dit-il dans un soupir.

« Je vous fais un thé, ou vous préférez du café ? » demanda Harry, se déplaçant du canapé à la cuisine et mettant la bouilloire sur la plaque.

« Du café serait le bienvenu », répondit avec gratitude le professeur. « Même si je devrais le faire pour vous, vous êtes l'invalide après tout. »

« Ne soyez pas idiot, » répondit Harry. « Vous pouvez simplement vous asseoir et laisser quelqu'un prendre soin de vous pour changer », ordonna-t-il, sortant une tasse.

« Vous allez prendre soin de moi ? » demanda Severus avec un reniflement amusé.

Harry sourit à l'homme et répondit: « Eh bien, vous m'avez surpris dans l'une de mes journées les plus généreuses. Je prendrais l'avantage, si j'étais vous. »

« Oh, je vais le faire », dit Severus en souriant, « bien que quelque chose me dit que je devrais m'inquiéter. Je devrais peut-être vérifier que mon café ne soit pas empoisonné ? »

« Oh, du calme, est-ce que quelqu'un ne peut pas vouloir être utile sans motifs cachés ? »répondit Harry avec effronterie, donnant à Severus la tasse.

« Au moins vous faites un café adéquat maintenant Potter, mes efforts pour vous apprendre n'ont pas été une complète perte de temps. Je suis surpris », commenta Severus en prenant la première gorgée.

« Je prends cela comme un compliment », répondit Harry en revenant au fauteuil. Les deux s'assirent dans une sorte étrange de silence amical pendant un certain temps.

Harry avait remarqué récemment qu'ils étaient capables de conversations assez décentes et il aimait les plaisanteries faciles dans lesquelles ils semblaient toujours tomber. Il détestait l'admettre, mais il commençait à l'apprécier. Il était drôle et intelligent et il pouvait même montrer des moments de gentillesse. Cela le troublait, mais au cours des dernières semaines, il eut le sentiment que sa situation n'était pas si mauvaise et qu'elle devenait même assez supportable. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que Severus ressentait à propos de tout ça, mais l'homme était certainement beaucoup moins hostile ces jours-ci, et pouvait même être gentil à certains moments.

« Je suis heureux de vous avoir surpris dans l'une de vos 'journées les plus généreuses', comme vous l'avez dit », dit Severus, brisant le silence facile.

« Oh ? Et pourquoi ? » demanda Harry, en glissant ses pieds sous lui et en se mettant à l'aise.

« J'ai une faveur à vous demander. » Harry leva les sourcils avec intérêt et Severus continua: « j'ai été invité au bal annuel du Festival D'Hiver au Manoir Drayton. Une affaire extrêmement ennuyeuse et fastidieuse, mais je dois quand même y assister. C'est un événement pour les sang-purs, qui a lieu chaque année à cette époque pour signifier le début de la période hivernale et le début de toutes les fonctions sociales qui se déroulent à cette époque. L'invitation est étendue aux conjoints et je vous serais très reconnaissant si vous pouviez consentir à venir avec moi. Ce n'est que pour des raisons d'apparence, bien sûr, pour maintenir notre façade du mariage et pour maintenir ma position dans la société – c'est considéré comme une sorte de vexation si les conjoints ne sont pas présents, » termina Severus, un peu mal à l'aise d'avoir à demander Harry une telle faveur, et espérant que le garçon accepte.

« Humm… bien sûr, je viendrai, si vous avez besoin que je vienne », répondit Harry, un peu surpris de la demande.

« Ce n'est pas avant quelques semaines. Croyez-moi, c'est la dernière chose que je veux faire, mais c'est un mal nécessaire. Nous irons le week-end dans deux semaines et nous y passerons la nuit, donc je vous laisserai faire les préparatifs. »

Harry hocha la tête, pas entièrement ravi de la perspective, mais prêt à la supporter malgré tout. Une pensée lui vint et il demanda: « Est-ce qu'Aldrington sera là ? »

Severus hocha la tête et répondit, « c'est une fonction de sang-pur, donc il est plus que probable qu'il sera là, il y était les dernières années. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'oserait rien tenter à une telle occasion. »

« Non, » dit Harry lentement, un sourire narquois et calculateur se formant sur ses lèvres, « mais ne serait-ce pas une merveilleuse occasion de lui montrer à quel point notre mariage est solide ? »

« Mon Dieu, ne deviendrions-nous pas un bon petit serpentards ? » répondit Severus avec un sourcil levé.

« Eh bien, je suis plutôt à bonne école. En outre, je dois commencer à vivre à la hauteur de mon nom de famille, je ne voudrais pas le déshonorer, » dit Harry avec une lueur méchante dans ses yeux.

« Effectivement. »

**********

« Argh cette épaule de merde, » gémit Ron en tirant son chandail par-dessus sa tête et une forte douleur traversa son épaule et le long de son bras. Draco, qui était assis en tailleur sur son lit, regarda Ron siffler de douleur et dit,

« C'est encore difficile ? Cela fait des jours. »

« Dis-le à mon épaule », murmura Ron, « elle refuse de s'améliorer, chaque mouvement est une agonie », se plaignit-il, faisant tourner le pull autour, se crispant alors que la douleur le traversait à nouveau.

« Arrête de la bouger » ordonna Draco, « Tu ne vas faire qu'empirer les choses. » Il glissa de son lit et rejoignit Ron sur le sien. « Où est cette pommade que tu as utilisée sur mes côtes ? » demanda-t-il

« Sur la table de nuit, » répondit Ron et Draco alla la chercher, disant,

« Bien, enlève ta chemise. » Ron leva le sourcil et Draco dit: « Oh, fais-le. » Le roux rigola et se mit à faire ce qu'on lui disait, encore une fois en tressaillant devant la douleur que le mouvement lui causait. Draco trempa ses doigts dans la pommade et l'appliqua délicatement sur l'épaule de l'autre garçon. Il bougeait en petits mouvements circulaires, exerçant une pression prudente sur la zone blessée. La peau de Ron était lisse et pâle et saupoudrée de taches de rousseur et les doigts de Draco glissaient dessus, apaisant la douleur. Il devint fasciné par les mouvements de ses propres mains et la façon dont sa propre pâleur contrastait avec celle de Ron. Il entendit Ron souffler vivement et il regarda le garçon préoccupé, demandant, « Est-ce que je t'ai blessé ? »

Ron secoua la tête et répondit : « Non, non, je suis juste un peu chatouilleux c'est tout. »

«Tu ne devrais pas mettre de telles informations dans les mains d'un Serpentard », l'avertit Draco en titillant alors qu'il frottait le reste de la pommade.

« Mais tu n'es plus un Serpentard », répliqua Ron.

« Non, » concéda Draco, « mais je possède encore beaucoup des qualités qui m'ont mis là en premier lieu. »

« Par exemple ? »demanda Ron lentement, sûr qu'il le regretterait.

« Comme utiliser la faiblesse d'un adversaire contre lui », répondit Draco, sa voix devenant soudainement basse et douce comme du miel. Ron jeta un coup d'oeil sur lui et capta la lueur joueuse dans son œil.

« Draco… Draco que - », mais il fut coupé. Draco était descendu sur lui et avait commencé à le chatouiller impitoyablement, en attaquant toute chair exposée où il pouvait mettre la main. « Dray… Draco, » arriva à dire Ron entre ses crises de fou rire, « ce… n'est pas juste ! »

« Non, ça ne l'est pas », accorda Draco avec joie, continuant son assaut. Ron ne resta pas longtemps attaqué cependant, il trouva vite l'énergie de se hisser et inverser leurs positions, il épingla donc Draco au matelas.

« Alors plus si sûr de toi ? »"demanda-t-il au blond, le narguant d'un sourire.

« Je t'ai exactement là où je te veux », insista Draco.

« Vraiment ? »répondit Ron en souriant avant de se rendre compte soudain à quel point il était proche du garçon. Leurs nez se touchaient presque et ils étaient presque pressés torse contre torse. Il rencontra les yeux de Draco et son sourire disparut. Il y avait une douceur dans le visage du garçon qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant et ça le défit complètement. Il était conscient qu'il se penchait vers lui et qu'il aurait continué à le faire si le bruit dans l'escalier ne l'avait pas arrêté. Les voix des autres garçons devinrent audibles et Ron s'éloigna rapidement et se tint à l'écart. « Hum… merci de m'avoir aidé avec mon épaule », murmura-t-il, tandis que Draco se levait lui aussi, l'air aussi embrouillé que lui.

« Oh ... pas de problème, quand tu veux… Je veux dire, quand tu en auras besoin. » marmonna Draco en réponse.

Dean, Seamus et Neville arrivèrent dans le dortoir et ce qui s'était passé fut instantanément cassé. Draco se secoua et retourna à son livre, tandis que Ron continuait à se changer, ressentant un étrange sentiment de perte et une bonne dose de ressentiment envers les autres garçons.

**********

Harry était étendu sur le canapé, son travail scolaire abandonné et oublié sur la table à côté de lui. Il était bien trop à l'aise pour même envisager de continuer, et il se contentait d'être simplement étendu, suivant des yeux les moulures du plafond et se perdant dans le royaume des rêveries. Finir tôt un vendredi était un aspect merveilleux de son emploi du temps et il se laissait aller joyeusement à sa liberté. Il poussa un doux soupir et dérivait presque quand il entendit la question bizarre: « Savez-vous danser ? » Il tourna la tête et vit Severus qui attendait une réponse. « Eh bien ? Savez-vous danser ? » répéta-t-il.

Harry renifla et répondit: « Ne vous souvenez-vous pas de ma performance au bal de la 4e année ? »

« Potter, aussi difficile que cela puisse être pour vous de le croire, votre performance au bal de Noël n'était pas en haut de ma liste de priorités; j'avais des choses plus importantes à occuper mon esprit cette nuit-là. »

« Eh bien, si vous aviez été attentif, vous vous souviendriez que j'étais désespérant, et je n'exagère en rien. »

« Eh bien, il va falloir danser à cette soirée, alors il va falloir apprendre. »

« Eh bien, savez-vous dansez ? » demanda Harry, se levant et regardant avec amusement l'homme.

« Bien sûr, histoire de savoir-vivre », répondit Severus en souriant.

« Bien, dit Harry, vous devrez m'apprendre alors. »

« Moi ? »

« Eh bien, je ne vois pas d'autres candidats, et nous voulons avoir l'air bien devant tous ces snobs de sang-purs, sans offense, sans parler D'Aldrington. Allez, ça ne peut pas être si difficile, apprenez-moi », insista Harry, en tendant ses bras.

« Vous n'en parlerez à personne », demanda Severus en prenant Harry par la taille et en lui attrapant la main.

« Comme si j'étais pressé de crier ça sur les toits », dit Harry, roulant les yeux alors qu'il mettait une main sur l'épaule de Severus. « Attendez une minute, je suis la fille ? »

« Vous savez conduire la danse ? Non, donc, taisez-vous et faites ce qu'on vous dit » Harry fit une grimace, mais ne répondit pas. « Maintenant, pied gauche en arrière, puis un pas sur le côté, maintenant un pas vers moi et de l'autre côté – sans marcher sur mon pied s'il vous plaît, » Fit le Maître des potions, mordant, alors que Harry tâtonnait à travers les pas de danse.

« Désolé, ce n'est pas vraiment mon fort », murmura Harry, tandis que Severus le stabilisait.

« Concentrez-vous », ordonna Severus. « Maintenant, marche arrière, marche avant, marche arrière et tournez avec moi », ce qu'Harry fit, seulement dans le sens opposé à Severus. Ils continuèrent d'essayer de se déplacer dans la pièce, la main de Severus, force de maintien sur la taille d'Harry, essayant de le maintenir debout alors qu'il essayait de maîtriser les pas de danse. La main de Harry était molle dans la prise de Severus, et il essaya de se concentrer sur les instructions que Severus lui donnait. Il se cogna dans la table basse à plusieurs reprises et après quelques tentatives ridicules, il se dégagea finalement de Severus.

« Peut-être qu'on pourrait sauter la danse ? » demanda Harry, avec un peu d'espoir, en se frottant le poignet, qu'il avait tordu dans sa tentative pathétique de tourner.

« Nous allons faire ça, même si ça doit nous tuer »,grogna Severus.

« Ce qui sera probablement le cas », répliqua Harry. « Je suis nul à ce genre de chose, n'y a-t-il pas moyen de l'éviter ? Je veux dire, sommes-nous obligés de danser ? »

« C'est la coutume, c'est aussi considéré comme une insulte si vous ne dansez pas à la réception d'un hôte, c'est comme si vous disiez que l'événement ne vaut pas la peine d'être apprécié. »

Harry leva les yeux et lui dit: « Mon Dieu, les sangs-purs sont coincés. On ne peut pas faire une autre danse ? Quelque chose avec un seul pas peut-être ? » demanda-t-il avec espoir.

« Eh bien, je suppose que nous pourrions nous contenter d'une danse lente. »

« Une danse lente ? N'est-ce pas du genre… intime ? » demanda Harry, ses joues rougissant.

« Nous sommes mariés », lui rappela Severus. « En outre, il ne semble pas que nous ayons beaucoup d'options. Bon, venez ici », dit Severus en soupirant, les bras tendus. Harry s'avança avec résignation et enroula un bras autour de l'épaule de l'homme, prit sa main et posa sa tête sur la poitrine de l'homme. C'était embarrassant et inconfortable et Harry n'avait aucune idée de comment ils allaient réussir à ressembler à un vrai couple marié. « Bon, maintenant bougez lentement et suivez où mes pieds vont… sans marcher dessus », ajouta-t-il après coup alors qu'ils commencèrent à se déplacer.

Alors qu'ils continuaient de se déplacer lentement dans la pièce, Harry se détendit un peu dans les bras de l'homme, se disant qu'il ferait mieux de s'y habituer s'il devait le faire au cours des prochaines semaines. Il allait faire le meilleur spectacle de sa vie et si ça voulait dire danser avec Severus, qu'il en soit ainsi. Il était très conscient du bras de son professeur enroulé autour de sa taille et il espérait qu'il ne tenait pas le cou de l'homme trop serré, mais la situation le rendait assez nerveux. Ce n'était pas tous les jours où il se trouvait être tenu par le plus terrifiant professeur de Poudlard.

« Ok, ok, je peux le faire » dit Harry en se laissant simplement conduire par l'homme. Il se laissa un peu plus aller sur la poitrine de Severus, le sentant étonnamment fort sous lui. Il respira le léger arôme des potions que le professeur avait faites ce jour-là, toutes les épices et les ingrédients inhabituels, mélangés avec l'odeur propre du savon. Ce n'était pas totalement désagréable. « Pouvons-nous nous en tirer avec juste cela ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

« Avec un peu de chance, » répondit Severus, en bougeant les pieds alors qu'il tenait Harry près de sa poitrine. « Tant qu'on convainc Aldrington, c'est tout ce qui compte. Bon, ça suffit maintenant », dit-il, en se détachant du garçon. « Je pense que ça ira. »

« Espérons-le. Pensez-vous qu'Aldrington nous causera des problèmes ? »

« Probablement, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Nous allons devoir être sur nos gardes. Ne vous éloignez jamais de moi, » dit-il gravement.

«  Où irais-je ? » répondit Harry répondit par un reniflement.

« On n'est jamais trop prudent quand vous êtes concerné. »

« Eh bien, cher mari, » dit Harry, en se jetant sur le canapé, « Vous devrez juste me garder à vos côtés et vous assurer que je ne mets pas ma jolie petite tête dans le pétrin. »


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 : Le manoir Drayton

 

« Ce n'est pas comme si je voulais y aller », fit Harry alors que lui et les autres étaient assis dans la salle sur demande. Ils avaient l'intention de travailler un peu, mais jusqu'à présent leurs livres étaient restés fermés. Ron et Draco étaient allongés sur un canapé, Hermione était allongée sur une chaise-longue et Harry était assis les jambes croisées sur le sol. « Je n'ai aucune envie de passer ma soirée du samedi à me mêler à la haute société, alors que la moitié veut probablement ma mort, mais je dois y aller, apparemment c'est très mal vu si je n'y vais pas. »

« Bien sûr que c'est mal vu », dit Draco, en penchant la tête sur le bras du canapé et en s'étirant. « Tous les conjoints doivent être présents ou l'hôte peut s'offusquer du refus. Bien sûr, je doute fortement que la famille Malfoy aura beaucoup de cas de refus cette saison, mais bon, ce n'est pas grande perte je suppose, » dit-il tranquillement, et Ron lui a donna un petit coup de soutien avec son genou.

« Comment ça se fait que le professeur soit invité alors que ta famille ne l'est pas ? Je veux dire, ils se sont tous les deux révélés être des traîtres, pourquoi Rogue mérite encore une invitation ? » demanda Harry

« La politique, Potter. »répondit Draco sérieusement. « La position de Severus dans la société des Sangs-purs est bien plus grande que celle des Malfoy, son nom est plus vieux et plus puissant. Sans mentionner bien sûr qu'il est l'un des plus grands maîtres de Potions dans le monde et les gens ont souvent besoin de faire usage de son… expertise. C'est mieux de l'avoir de son côté. »

« Alors, tu connais ce genre d'obligations ? » demanda Harry, et au hochement de Draco, il dit, « Eh bien, à quoi je peux m'attendre ? »

« De l'ennui, principalement », dit Draco sèchement. « Ces événements sont fastidieux et ennuyeux, et leur seul but est l'ascension sociale et la trahison. C'est horrible, tu as ma plus profonde sympathie. »

« Pff, merci, » dit Harry en roulant les yeux. « Qui sera là alors ? »

« Les Forsythes, les Middleton, les Ford-Garrets, les Rookwoods, les Averys, Aldrington bien sûr, à peu près tout le monde de la société des sangs-purs. Heureusement que tu es Harry Potter, car aucun sang-mêlé n'y est autorisé normalement. Tu devras surveiller tes arrières », avertit Draco, fronçant les sourcils à Ron, qui essayait de se mettre à l'aise et donnait des coups de pied à Draco dans le processus.

« Quand ne dois-je pas le faire ? » répondit le brun dans un soupir. « Surtout avec Aldrington qui sera là. Le professeur Rogue et moi allons devoir faire tout ce qu'il faut pour faire croire qu'on est un couple heureux. »

« Eh bien -Aïe ! Ron regarde ce que tu fais avec tes grand pieds !  - , ça va mieux tous les deux, non ? » demanda le blond.

Harry haussa les épaules et répondit: « Je suppose que oui, nous ne nous battons plus aussi souvent qu'avant, j'apprécie même sa compagnie parfois, mais ce n'est pas vraiment ça être un couple, n'est-ce pas ? Nous devrons travailler dur pour convaincre tout le monde que nous sommes heureux en ménage. »

Draco sourit et répondit, « Eh bien si tout le reste échoue, vous pouvez toujours commencer à coucher en semble en plein milieu de la piste de danse, au moins ça dissipera tous les doutes. »

« Eh bien, merci beaucoup de ta contribution », gémit Harry, se laissant retomber, allongé sur le sol, et jetant ses bras au-dessus de son visage.

« Ne me remercie pas », sourit Draco. « Ron, je le jure devant Merlin si tu n'arrêtes pas de me donner des coups de pied... »

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, blondinette ? » provoqua Ron.

Draco secoua sa tête, lissa ses cheveux, frotta la poussière de ses robes, puis se mit tranquillement à soulever le coussin derrière lui et frappa Ron avec.

« Hey ! T'es mort maintenant tronche de furet! »dit Ron en prenant son propre coussin et en frappant Draco avec. Un combat s'ensuivit, et Harry et Hermione furent témoins de la poursuite de la bataille.

« Ils sont toujours comme ça ? »demanda Harry alors que Draco recevait un bon coup sur le côté.

« Ces derniers temps de plus en plus, »répondit Hermione amusée que Ron a éclaté de rire tandis que le coussin de Draco se déchira et envoya voler des plumes partout.

« Tu abandonnes ? » rit Ron, tenant Draco en joue de son coussin.

« Jamais ! » pleura Draco mélo-dramatiquement. « Tu vas devoir me tuer ! »

« Qu'il en soit ainsi », déclara Ron gravement. « Je vais me venger de toute façon », et il lança une attaque chatouilleuse sur son ennemi.

« Tu sais, » murmura Harry à Hermione. « Je ne pense pas que quiconque douterait que ces deux-là sont un couple. »

**********

« Kitty Middleton est fiancée à Frederick Ford-Garret et leur mariage est prévu pour l'année prochaine. La femme de Monsieur Avery s'appelle Antigone, et est la seconde fille de M. et Mme Forsythe, leur première fille étant Alana, qui est haut placée dans le Ministère, » murmura Harry, les décomptant sur ses doigts. Draco lui avait conseillé de revoir qui étaient les familles pour éviter tout embarras. Il l'avait aidé toute la semaine et était même allé jusqu'à dresser un tableau à étudier pour Harry, ce dont celui-ci avait été extrêmement reconnaissant, même si un peu surpris de la générosité du blond.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge et vit que le temps passait et Severus n'était toujours pas prêt. « Professeur ? » appela-t-il «Le portoloin sera activé dans les cinq minutes, vous êtes prêts ? »

« Oui, » répondit-il, « Et rappelez-vous que nous nous tutoyons et nous utilisons nos prénoms, nous sommes un couple marié après tout. »

« Ok, mais si je vous appelle "professeur" peut-être que les gens penseront que c'est un petit jeu pervers auquel nous jouons, » répondit Harry avec un petit rire.

« Oh, très drôle », dit Severus d'une voix traînante, en sortant de leur chambre. Harry se retourna et fut quelque peu surpris par l'apparence de l'homme. Il portait des robes noires et cramoisies, magnifiquement taillées à la perfection, sous lesquelles il portait un pantalon noir bien coupé et une chemise blanche de style Renaissance. Ses cheveux étaient propres et attachés à la nuque avec un lien en cuir. Harry dût admettre que l'homme avait avait l'air bien… très bien même.

« Vous… vous, euh, je veux dire, jolies robes », murmura Harry, ses yeux scannant toujours l'homme de haut en bas.

« Cela veut dire que tu ne devrais pas être gêné d'être vu à mon bras ? »demanda Severus avec un sourire narquois. Harry rougit légèrement et répondit,

« Je pense que je vais gérer. » Il détourna le regard et poussa ses lunettes plus loin sur son nez. « Tu es prêt ? » Severus hocha la tête et tous deux posèrent leurs mains sur la vieille boîte sur la table basse. Harry ferma les yeux en sentant le coup familier derrière son nombril et il grinça les dents contre le sentiment de malaise et de légère panique qui s'installa en lui. Il ne serait jamais à l'aise quand il voyageait par portoloin, il y avait trop de mauvais souvenirs attachés à ça.

Il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit que Severus et lui se tenaient devant le porche de ce que Harry ne pouvait que supposer être le manoir Drayton. Ses nerfs firent soudainement surface et il souhaita être de retour dans leurs quartiers, en boule sur le canapé en toute sécurité. « Tu es prêt ? » demanda Severus.

« Si je dis non ça va faire une différence ? » murmura Harry en retour. Severus sourit légèrement et ils furent conduits dans le manoir par un elfe de maison, soulagés de leurs manteaux et priés d'entrer dans la pièce à leur gauche. C'était bondé. Les membres supérieurs de la société des sorciers étaient tous entassés dans une salle richement décorée, riaient poliment et conversaient avec une étiquette bien rodée. Une femme aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus étonnants se faufila dans la masse vers eux et Harry supposa que ce devait être Elira Drayton, leur hôtesse.

« Severus, cria-t-elle, quel plaisir de vous voir, je suis si heureuse que vous ayez pu venir. »

« Elira, s'inclina Severus, prenant sa main, Je ne l'aurais manqué pour rien au monde. Puis-je vous présenter mon mari, Harry ? »

« Harry, enchantée » minauda-t-elle, lui offrant sa main, qu'il prit, disant,

« Enchanté, Madame Drayton, mes remerciements pour votre aimable invitation », répondit-il, comme il avait été instruit par Severus et Draco. Cela semblait bien et elle eut l'air contente, et répondit

« Quel mari charmant vous vous êtes trouvé Severus, je suis assez jalouse ! Eh bien, amusez-vous Messieurs, le dîner sera servi dans une heure » et avec cela elle montra un sourire parfait et s’éclipsa pour saluer d'autres invités.

« Plus qu'une centaine », murmura Harry. « Tu vois Aldrington quelque part ? » demanda-t-il, contrôlant la foule.

« Non, répondit Severus tranquillement, mais il sera là, nous devons donc être sur nos gardes. »

« En faisant quelque chose comme ça peut-être ? » dit-il en glissant un bras autour de la taille de l'homme et se collant à lui. Il sentit Severus se raidir légèrement, mais il se détendit rapidement et conservant son sang-froid, en glissant un bras facilement autour des épaules de Harry. « Souviens-toi, » dit Harry, « ne me quitte pas ce soir, je ne veux pas être seul avec ces gens! »

« Crois-moi, je n'ai pas l'intention de te quitter », rassura Severus.

« Eh bien si ce n'est pas le vieux Sev ! » s'éleva une voix, et ils se retournèrent pour voir un homme bien portant, au visage rouge, qui se tenait devant eux. « J'ai lu dans le journal à propos de ton petit mariage. Avec un étudiant, vieux cochon, » lança l'inconnu, « je me suis toujours demandé combien de temps tu tiendrais sans goûter à certaines des marchandises sur place. »

Harry sentit Séverus se tendre et il donna à l'homme une légère pression à la taille, un mouvement de précaution qui sembla l'apaiser légèrement. « Severus et moi avons été plutôt vilains », dit-il d'une voix légère et taquine, « nous sommes allés à l'encontre des règles de l'école, nous amusant après les heures de cours et profitant d'un grand nombre de retenues. Il a décidé de faire de moi un honnête homme et je n'ai pas pu dire non. Nous apprécions encore nos retenues », dit Harry avec un clin d'oeil, et l'homme s’esclaffa haut et fort son regard concupiscent vers les deux hommes, et Harry ne put qu'imaginer les pensées auxquelles l'homme devait se livrer. « Veuillez nous excuser, monsieur », dit Harry poliment," » je viens de repérer quelqu'un à qui nous devons parler, bonsoir », dit-il et emmena Severus dans la foule.

« Sale petit enfoiré pervers », cracha Severus et Harry était sûr qu'il sentait sa main se serrer autour de ses épaules.

« Je pense que nous ferions bien de l'éviter pour le reste de la nuit », déclara Harry, en espérant que le reste des invités ne se réjouiraient pas de leur relation apparemment illicite de cette manière perverse.

Tout au long de l'heure suivante, Harry fut présenté à une mer de gens, les noms et les visages devenant flou après un certain temps. Lui et Severus jouèrent bien leur rôle, Harry passait la plupart du temps au côté de Severus, souriant et généralement charmant. Tout le monde voulait savoir comment ils avaient commencé leur relation, ce que c'était de mener une affaire clandestine, et bien sûr, comment s'était passé le mariage. Harry était capable créer un beau conte et pour la plupart, Severus s'était contenté de laisser Harry raconter l'histoire de leur relation. Il eut quelques surprises, surtout quand Harry glissait des allusions sournoises à leur vie sexuelle, il n'aurait jamais cru que le garçon pouvait être aussi… séducteur, faute d'un meilleur mot. C'était certainement une facette intéressante de la nature du garçon.

Harry venait de finir de raconter son histoire à une autre foule d'auditeurs enthousiastes, lorsqu'il aperçut soudain Aldrington de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il continua de sourire, hochant la tête pendant que les autres continuaient leur conversation, mais après un moment ou deux il se pencha vers Severus, et, essayant de faire croire qu'il disait quelque chose de privé à son mari, chuchota: « Aldrington est là-bas et il regarde par ici. » Son souffle passa sur l'oreille de Severus et l'homme eut un frisson, peu habitué à la proximité du garçon. Il jeta subrepticement un coup d'oeil et vit qu'Aldrington était en effet tout près. Severus passa la main dans les cheveux de Harry et le rapprocha, chuchotant, « Continue le spectacle. »

« Oh, j'en ai l'intention. »

Le dîner était copieux, plein de nourriture à l'aspect bizarre, des manières précises à table et une conversation soigneusement orchestrée. Harry s'était presque évanoui quand il vu le décor de la place; pourquoi sur terre une personne aurait besoin de tant de couverts ? Severus avait mis une main autour de son cou et chuchota, «Pars de l'extérieur et tout ira bien », ce à quoi Harry avait simplement roulé les yeux, pensant, «C'est facile pour toi de dire ça. »

Ils s'assirent sur une table avec les Ford-Garrets et une autre famille influente, dont les noms échappaient complètement à Harry. Il était douloureusement conscient qu'Aldrington avait été assis sur la table en face d'eux et il poussa Severus pour l'informer du fait. L'homme hocha la tête et ils échangèrent des regards, comme pour confirmer le spectacle qu'ils savaient tous les deux devoir exécuter.

Ils étaient tous deux polis avec leurs camarades, Harry relatant à nouveau l'histoire bien connue de leur relation, pour le plus grand plaisir des Ford-Garrets plus jeunes, qui trouvèrent toute l'affaire terriblement romantique, mais ils gardèrent une vive attention sur Aldrington. À un regard particulièrement menaçant de l'homme, Harry décida d'améliorer son jeu. Il se pencha vers Severus, reposant une main sur l'épaule de l'homme tandis qu'il chuchotait « il nous regarde », prétendant chuchoter quelque chose d'amusant à son mari.

« Je sais, » répondit Severus, parlant tout près de l'oreille d'Harry, imitant son langage corporel enjoué et secret.

« Eh bien, je ne sais pas pour toi, mais j'ai l'intention de lui donner quelque chose à regarder », répondit Harry, levant son autre main pour jouer avec la queue de cheval sur la nuque de l'homme, un sourire se formant sur ses lèvres alors qu'il feignait l'intimité. « En ce qui le concerne, je ne peux pas garder mes mains loin de toi, et je me retiens seulement parce que la bienséance m'empêche de t'avoir sur cette table en ce moment. »

Severus fut surpris par les mots de Harry, et par le ton bas et enjoué dans lesquels il les prononçait, mais il se maîtrisa et répondit, « par tous les moyens, je t'en prie. », en fait plutôt intéressé de voir ce que le garçon avait dans sa manche, et ne se plaignant pas du tout de participer.

« Fais comme si nous nous moquions de lui, ayant pitié de lui pour vouloir ce qu'il ne peut pas avoir », ronronna Harry et Severus regarda l'homme, un sourire narquois sur ses lèvres alors qu'il rencontrait ses yeux, se moquant de l'homme et prétendant qu'Harry disait quelque chose de très insultant à son sujet, tandis qu'il se laissait aller aux mouvements de la main d'Harry qui remontait et descendait le long de son bras. « S'il veut un vrai couple, c'est exactement ce qu'il va avoir », murmura Harry, puis se penchant vers l'avant et fit un baiser dans le cou de l'homme, juste sous son oreille.

Severus toussota et dut se tenir légèrement; ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un homme jeune et séduisant se pressait contre lui et se comportait de la sorte. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir plutôt satisfait à l'idée qu'il était marié à ce jeune homme qui se comportait de manière si provocante, rendant hommes et femmes à la fois jaloux dans toute la salle.

« Tu es un peu trop bon à ça », murmura Severus, jetant un coup d'oeil à Harry.

« Tu serais surpris des choses dans lesquelles je peux être bon quand il s'agit de sauver ma peau, » répondit Harry, revenant à jouer avec les cheveux de l'homme à nouveau. « J'aime tes cheveux comme ça », dit-il, la première chose sincère qu'il ait dite de toute la nuit. « Cela te va bien. Tu es beau comme ça. »

Severus leva un sourcil et dit: « Tu as clairement trop bu. »

Harry rit et répondit: « Non, Je suis sérieux, tu as l'air beau, les gens vont vouloir te voler à moi ! »

Harry sourit et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de l'homme, toujours très conscient qu'Aldrington les surveillait, sans parler de la moitié des gens dans la salle, qui étaient tous très intéressés de voir comment Severus Rogue fonctionnait avec son nouveau jeune mari.

« Eh bien Severus, dit Aloysius Ford-Garret, le patriarche de cette famille, que pense votre père de votre nouveau mari ? »

Harry leva la tête de l'épaule de Severus et vit que l'expression de l'homme s'était assombrie et qu'un muscle de sa mâchoire se tordait. « Je ne saurais vous le dire, Aloysius », répondit-il froidement, en essayant clairement de garder le contrôle.

« Je l'ai vu à Gringotts l'autre jour », poursuivit Aloysius, s'amusant manifestement, « nous avons eu une conversation très intéressante. »

« Vous en saurez plus que moi sur ses pensées et sentiments actuels. Comme je suis sûr que vous le savez, cela fait plusieurs années que nous ne nous sommes pas parlés », répondit Severus, son ton poli, mais avertissant clairement l'homme de ne pas pousser trop loin.

« Ah en effet, » vint la réponse douce et Harry sentit son aversion pour l'homme croître, juste pour Severus. « Ce n'est jamais facile quand quelqu'un a déshonoré le nom de famille », ricana-t-il et l'expression de Severus se transforma en une expression de haine pure. Harry vit ses poings se serrer et il sentit la tension exsuder de son corps. Une altercation était imminente et Harry sut qu'il fallait faire quelque chose avant que Severus n’arrache la tête de l'homme. Il ferma une main doucement sur le poing serré de Severus et dit,

« Tu m'avais promis une danse Severus, et la musique est parfaite pour une danse lente. » Il se tourna vers la compagnie de la table et dit, « Pauvre Severus, Je ne sais faire que ce genre de danses donc nous devons saisir l'occasion quand nous le pouvons. Allez, » dit-il doucement, se levant et tirant doucement sur le bras de l'homme. Severus resta assis pendant un moment, soutenant le regard d'Aloysius et Harry eut peur qu'il ne bouge pas, mais il vit finalement l'homme se radoucir un peu et il leva les yeux vers Harry.

« Bien sûr », dit-il en se levant à côté de Harry et en plaçant sa main sur le dos du garçon. « La conversation est en train de devenir un peu vicieuse », dit-il, avant de conduire Harry sur la piste de danse, où plusieurs autres couples s'adonnaient à la danse.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda Harry alors qu'il fut tiré dans les bras forts de Séverus et qu'ils commencèrent à bouger au son de la musique

« Très bien », répondit Severus tranquillement, clairement secoué par la rencontre.

« Quel sale type », dit Harry en frissonnant. « Je ne l'ai pas aimé dès le moment où je l'ai vu, sa bouche est tordue et ses yeux sont trop rapprochés. » dit Harry, surpris de la vague de protection qu'il avait ressentie à l'égard de l'homme et du dégoût profond qu'il éprouvait pour Ford-Garret au nom de Severus. « Désolé, je n'aide pas », murmura Harry, tandis que l'homme continuait à regarder devant lui, bougeant ses pieds mécaniquement.

« Non, non, ce n'est pas toi. C'est juste une conversation que je ne voulais pas avoir », répondit Severus doucement.

« Je connais ce sentiment. C'est juste un autre connard qu'on doit éviter ce soir. Je peux aller le frapper pour toi si tu veux, » offrit Harry, dans l'espoir de remonter légèrement le moral de l'homme.

Severus hocha la tête en disant: « Tu es un idiot. »

« C'est vrai, mais la vie ne serait-elle pas ennuyeuse sans moi ? »

« C'est une façon de le dire », répondit Severus, mais il n'y avait pas de malice derrière ses paroles. Il s'attendit à ce qu 'Harry l'interroge sur l'altercation, et il fut surpris et reconnaissant de la discrétion du garçon; expliquer sa relation avec son père était une conversation que Severus n'était pas prêt à avoir. « Aldrington nous observe toujours », nota-t-il, content de changer de sujet.

« Je sais, il a n'a fait que ça toute la soirée. C'est comme s'il pensait qu'il allait nous attraper ou quelque chose comme ça. On pourrait croire qu'il aurait mieux à faire ce misérable crétin. »

« Il veut te posséder, il n'abandonnera pas aussi facilement »

« Eh bien, il va bien devoir, » grogna Harry, glissant ses mains autour du cou de l'homme pendant qu'ils continuaient à danser. « Je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller ou que ce soit. »

Severus resta silencieux un moment, les mains posées doucement sur la taille de Harry, et il dit tranquillement: « Je ne le laisserai pas t'atteindre, tu sais. »

Harry leva les yeux et rencontra ceux de l'homme, leurs profondeurs noires sérieuses et sincères. Harry fronça les sourcils et hocha la tête en disant: « Je le sais… J'ai confiance en toi. » Quelque chose changea dans les traits de Severus, quelque chose d'illisible et réservé, mais là néanmoins.

**********

Aldrington ne fit rien pendant le reste de la soirée, bien qu'il continuât à surveiller Harry et Severus comme un faucon. Harry fut au mieux de sa forme toute la soirée, cependant, il livra une performance sans faille en tant qu'époux dévoué, se détachant à peine de Severus de toute la soirée. Il charma tout le monde et Severus fut assez fier de lui, pris complètement par surprise que le garçon possède de telles qualités sociales brillantes. Mais Harry finit par s'épuiser et chuchota à Severus: « S'il te plaît, pouvons-nous aller au lit maintenant ? Si je dois rester ici plus longtemps, je ne pourrai jamais me débarrasser de ce sourire. »

Severus sourit et accepta, puis ils retrouvèrent tous deux leur hôtesse et lui souhaitèrent bonne nuit, en la remerciant pour son hospitalité et en la félicitant pour le succès de la soirée. Enfin, ils se retrouvèrent dans le couloir, après avoir dit cent fois bonnes nuits en sortant, ils purent enfin respirer tranquillement. Harry sourit et dit: « Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de me coucher. »

Severus pencha la tête et répondit: « En effet » comme ils commençaient à faire leur chemin à travers le couloir. Ils n'avaient fait que quelques pas lorsque Severus prit conscience d'un mouvement dans l'ombre derrière eux. C'était sans doute Aldrington, l'homme était apparemment tenace. Il prit prudemment la main d'Harry, et le jeune homme le regarda avec curiosité.

Severus indiqua discrètement derrière eux, Harry comprenant instantanément ce qu'il lui disait. Quelque chose d'insensé passa entre eux, une sorte d'accord reconnu. Un sourire sauvage s’installa sur les lèvres de Harry et il s'arrêta, saisissant les revers de la chemise de Severus et le traînant vers l'arrière jusqu'à ce qu'il soit contre le mur, Severus pressé étroitement contre lui.

« J'ai attendu toute la nuit pour faire ça, » ronronna presque Harry, et sans trop réfléchir, il glissa ses mains autour du cou de l'homme et le tira vers le bas pour un baiser. À la seconde où leurs lèvres se touchèrent, Harry aurait pu mourir de choc quand il se rendit compte qu'il était en train d'embrasser Severus Rogue… et que l'homme était bon, très bon. Il avait levé ses mains pour encadrer la tête d'Harry et l'embrassait lentement et profondément, la distance entre eux devenant de plus en plus petite alors que Severus se penchant plus en avant contre lui. « Mm, » soupira Harry, les doigts emmêlés dans les cheveux sur la nuque de Severus alors que l'homme continuait à l'embrasser, et Harry se retrouva en fait à se hisser vers le haut pour augmenter le contact entre eux.

Il reprit son souffle alors que Severus s'arracha de ses lèvres et commença à se concentrer sur le cou du plus jeune, Harry se soulevant vers le haut pour lui permettre d'y avoir plus d'accès. Il savait qu'il faisait des bruits ridicules, mais il put s'en soucier; ce que faisait Séverus était tout à fait trop agréable pour faire attention à autre chose.

« Et les gens ne savent pas pourquoi je t'ai épousé », dit Harry, tremblant, se rappelant qu'il avait bien une voix, bien que complètement instable.

Severus leva la tête et regarda Harry dans les yeux, l'intensité dans le regard de l'homme le surprenant. « Sais-tu à quel point ça a été dur de garder mes mains loin de toi ce soir ? » demanda-t-i, sa voix plus basse que d'habitude, envoyant de délicieux frissons au travers d'Harry.

« Je pense que je peux deviner », répondit Harry, en soutenant le regard de l'homme, bien que sa respiration vacilla un peu lorsque l'une des mains de Severus se posa sur son torse, un long doigt traçant une douce piste jusqu'à la ceinture de Harry. « Merlin », respira-t-il, chaque particule de son corps vibrant.

« Maintenant, la question est, » murmura Severus, « est-ce que je continue à garder mes mains loin de toi… ou dois-je aller plus bas ? » Harry comprit que l'homme demandait la permission et à ce moment-là, Harry n'eut aucun problème à l'accorder. Si Aldrington voulait un spectacle, il allait en avoir un. En plus, Harry voulait vraiment que cette main aille plus bas. Il saisi sa main et la poussa vers sa destination, en émettant un « Putain ! » Severus commença à bouger lentement et sûrement. « Oh merde, » respira-t-il, croyant à peine à la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, mais sachant, juste un peu inquiet, qu'il en profitait vraiment.

Severus continua ses mouvements et la respiration de Harry devint de plus en plus erratique jusqu'à ce qu'il soit forcé de presque crier, « Merlin Severus, tu ferais mieux de m'amener dans notre chambre ou tu devras juste me prendre ici parce que je ne vais vraiment pas durer beaucoup plus longtemps ! »

Severus rit, masquant habilement sa surprise devant les paroles fortes de Harry, et cessa ses mouvements. « Très bien, alors, sale gosse impatient, au lit si tu le dis », dit-il, en pressant un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Harry, puis en les tirant tous les deux loin du mur, les deux réajustant leurs robes. Harry crocheta son bras à celui de Severus, incertain de tenir debout tout seul et dit,

« Ne te méprends pas, l'idée que tu me prennes contre un mur dans l'un des plus chers manoirs du pays a son attrait, mais maintenant que nous sommes mariés, je pense que nous devons être un peu plus respectables. »

« Quel merveilleux spectacle vous donnez tous les deux, » fit la voix d'Aldrington depuis l'ombre alors qu'il s'avança, se montrant finalement. « Vous avez convaincu tout le monde. » Ils se tournèrent vers lui, Harry pas entièrement sûr d'être prêt pour cette confrontation.

« Oh Aldrington, n'as-tu rien de mieux à faire ? » Severus demanda en ricanant. « Je suis vraiment désolé que ta vie pathétique soit si vide et dénuée de sens, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu peux continuer à t'immiscer dans la nôtre. »

« Cette farce ridicule ne durera pas, » siffla Aldrington, se rapprochant d'eux, « Je m'en assurerai. » Severus allait répondre, mais Harry toucha légèrement son bras et avança, disant,

« Vous pouvez faire toutes les menaces pathétiques que vous voulez Aldrington, mais le fait est que, Severus et moi sommes mariés et heureux, nous sommes liés l'un à l'autre par la loi et par la magie, et vous ne pourrez rien y changer. La vérité de l'affaire est que vous êtes jaloux; vous savez que jamais dans un million d'années je ne vous toucherai de la façon dont je touche Severus, je ne vous voudrais jamais de la façon dont je le veux, » dit Harry doucement, ses yeux rétrécis par la haine. « Vous n'aurez jamais ce que nous avons, et vous ne m'aurez jamais, jamais », dit-il en soutenant fermement le regard de l'homme.

La lèvre d'Aldrington se retroussa et il se pencha plus près de Harry en sifflant, « Je ne renoncerai jamais à toi mon garçon, et pour avoir ce que vous deux avez, crois-moi, quand tu seras à moi, je m'assurerai de l'avoir quand je le voudrai. » 

« Espèce de pourriture ! » cracha Severus, voulant agripper l'homme, mais Harry l'arrêta avant qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre, disant,

« Non, il n'en vaut pas la peine, il ne vaut pas notre mépris. » Il lança à l'homme un regard de dégoût pur, puis se retourna vers Severus, plaçant ses mains sur la poitrine de l'homme et dit doucement, « Viens, allons au lit; Je veux t'avoir à moi toute la nuit et je ne vais pas laisser ce connard gâcher ça. »

Severus regardait toujours fermement Aldrington, la haine et la colère bouillonnant dans ses yeux sombres. Harry posa ses mains de chaque côté du visage de l'homme et le força à le regarder en disant: « Il n'est pas important. » Il s'est souleva vers le haut et captura les lèvres de Severus dans un lent et doux baiser, puis s'arrêta et dit, « Allons-y. »

Severus passa la main dans les cheveux de Harry et dit, « Tu as raison, il n'est pas important. » Il se retourna vers Aldrington. « Il souhaite simplement l'être. Allons-y », dit-il, et il mit un bras autour des ses épaules, le guidant délicatement dans le couloir, laissant Aldrington avec rien d'autre à faire que de les regarder partir.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 : Le matin après la nuit d'avant

 

Harry ferma la porte derrière eux quand ils arrivèrent dans leur chambre. Il ne savait vraiment pas où regarder, quelques minutes avant, il avait été appuyé contre un mur par son professeur, et il n'avait pas vraiment eu à s'en plaindre. Severus, cependant, sembla être plus préoccupé par Aldrington et ses menaces. Il jeta sa robe d'extérieur dans le coin de la pièce et dit: «  Pour qui se prend-il ? Comment ose-t-il te dire des choses aussi dégoûtantes ? Je le tuerai s'il te regarde encore. »

Harry fut surpris par la passion de l'homme, d'autant plus que c'était en son nom. « Tu l'as dit toi-même », a-t-il dit en haussant les épaules, « c'est juste un homme triste qui n'a pas de vie propre, donc il doit interférer avec la nôtre. En plus, je pense que le show qu'on a fait ce soir devrait le convaincre qu'on est plus forts qu'il ne le pensait. » Une légère couleur apparut sur les joues pâles de Severus et il détourna le regard d'Harry, embarrassé alors que les souvenirs revinrent le submerger ;

« Je dois m'excuser pour ça, » dit-il tranquillement, jouant avec les boutons de manchettes de sa manche dans un effort pour se distraire.

« Pour quoi ? » demanda Harry avec une réelle incrédulité. « Tu n'as rien fait, je t'ai embrassé en premier, tu n'as pas à t'excuser ! »

« J… j'ai pris des libertés », déclara Severus inconfortablement, souhaitant clairement que la conversation n'ait pas lieu.

« Non… tu ne l'as pas fait », répondit Harry, tout aussi maladroitement. « Tu n'as rien fait que je n'ai pas permis. S'il te plaît, ne te sens pas mal… ce n'est pas exactement comme si je me plaignais », marmonna Harry, regardant partout sauf Severus, ne s'étant jamais senti aussi embarrassé de sa vie.

« Je n'aurais jamais dû... »

« Honnêtement, c'est bon », le coupa rapidement Harry; il aurait été mortifié si Severus avait réellement dit à voix haute ce qui s'était passé entre eux. « Je vais prendre une douche rapide avant de me coucher », dit-il, saisissant ses affaires, reconnaissant de trouver une raison de s'échapper, puis se retira dans la salle de bain. En vérité, il avait un problème qui nécessitait une attention plutôt urgente; depuis sa petite rencontre avec Severus, il avait été quelque peu… excité, et il avait désespérément besoin de se libérer.

Il alluma la douche, se déshabilla vite puis sauta sous le jet chaud, remerciant ses étoiles de la chance qu'il n'ait pas joui dans le couloir, bien que ça n'avait pas été loin. Il s'adonna à la sensation de la forte et chaude pulvérisation et laissa sa main se déplacer lentement vers le bas, ignorant soigneusement le fait que le souvenir du couloir semblait être au premier plan de son esprit tout du long.

**********

Pendant ce temps, Severus était assis sur le bord du lit, regardant fixement dans le vide et se réprimandant silencieusement pour ses actions. C'est vrai qu'Harry avait été à l'origine du baiser, mais il avait été le seul à avoir pousser les choses plus loin, et c'était le cas, entièrement désolé. Et c'était le pire. Il aurait dû se sentir coupable mais ce n'était vraiment pas le cas de son coeur. Embrasser Harry, le sentir sous lui… c'était assez difficile de sentir mal à propos de l'expérience. Mais ça rendait les choses encore pires. Il baissa sa tête dans ses mains, souhaitant qu'il puisse bannir les images de son esprit, mais échouant complètement.

Harry avait été si… enthousiaste et pendant un moment Severus avait même oublié qu'Aldrington était là et que c'était un spectacle pour lui. Bien sûr, l'homme s'était montré et les choses qu'il avait dites à Harry avaient fait bouillir le sang de Severus. Si Harry n'avait pas été là pour l'arrêter, il aurait tué l'homme. Juste le regard qu'il avait quand il regardait Harry était suffisant pour rendre Séverus furieux; c'était un regard affamé et prédateur et il avait troublé Severus.

Toute la nuit avait été incroyablement éprouvante et maintenant Harry s'était enfermé dans la salle de bain, incapable de même regarder Severus. Et qui pourrait lui en vouloir ? Il était probablement dégoûté par tout ça. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il avait été réactif que cela voulait dire quoi que ce soit; Severus avait vu toute la nuit qu'ils pouvaient faire semblant, donc bien sûr qu'il pouvait faire semblant devant Aldrington. Le garçon était probablement traumatisé.

« Eh merde », grogne Severus, arrachant le lien de cuir des cheveux, décidant que la meilleure chose serait d'aller au lit et d'essayer de tout oublier.

Quand Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin, il remarqua un léger refroidissement; il ne savait pas si c'était dû à l'air froid du matin ou au fait qu'il était dans le manoir Drayton, mais quand il regarda de l'autre côté du lit, il remarqua que la présence habituelle avec laquelle il était familier n'était pas là, mais l'eau courante de la salle de bain lui disait que Severus n'était pas loin.

Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et pris ses lunettes, clignant légèrement des yeux pour se réveiller. Il n'avait pas très bien dormi, peut-être sans surprise, et ses rêves étaient pleins de souvenirs fragmentés de ses actions avec Severus dans le couloir, maintenant que le matin était arrivé, ces souvenirs n'étaient pas loin de ses pensées.

« Arrête d'y penser », murmura-t-il à lui-même, jetant la couette de côté et trébuchant hors du lit. Il était impatient de s'éloigner le plus possible du manoir Drayton et d'Aldrington; tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était rentrer chez lui, revenir à une certaine normalité, ou être aussi proche de la normalité qu'il pouvait le faire.

Il finit de s'habiller puis s'assit sur le bord du lit, prêt et attendant Severus, voulant seulement rentrer à la maison. Ils n'avaient plus parlé de leur petite rencontre, ce dont Harry était immensément reconnaissant. Il allait certainement avoir du mal à regarder l'homme dans les yeux pendant les deux jours suivants.

Severus pensait probablement que c'était tout à fait pathétique d'être si troublé, sans mentionner si-légèrement-excité, alors que tout ce qu'ils faisaient était de prétendre pour le bien d'Aldrington. Severus ne s'oublierait jamais comme ça, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait jamais pensé à Harry comme autre chose qu'une responsabilité, juste un jeune garçon stupide dont il devait s'occuper.

Essayant de se débarrasser de ses pensées gênantes, il se leva et marcha autour de la pièce, se distrayant en jouant avec des choses sur le bureau en acajou à l'apparence antique et en regardant à l'intérieur de la grande armoire, faisant n'importe quoi pour vider son esprit. Il entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et se retourna pour trouver Severus debout là, habillé seulement de son pantalon. Harry se colora instantanément, ses yeux attirés sans cesse par le corps de l'homme.

« J'ai laissé ma chemise ici », expliqua Severus, et Harry hocha simplement la tête, regardant l'homme alors qu'il se déplaçait dans la pièce. Il était mince, très mince et sous la peau pâle, Harry pouvait voir le contour des muscles fermes et vigoureux. Il avait un torse fort et ferme, qui était lisse et pâle, les quelques poils partant du nombril et disparaissant après la ceinture de son pantalon.

Alors que Severus passa devant lui, il fixa l'homme, incapable de regarder ailleurs. Harry remarqua qu'il y avait des cicatrices légères mais perceptibles dans le dos de l'homme, et Harry ne pouvait qu'imaginer comment il les avait acquises. Ce n'était pas du tout comme Harry avait imaginé de quoi l'homme aurait l'air sous ces couches d'épaisses robes noires, et son… physique attrayant était un peu surprenant. Il dût arrêter de regarder avant que l'homme le remarque et lui demande des comptes, mais il réalisa qu'il voulait continuer à regarder. Severus résolut le problème pour lui en localisant finalement sa chemise et en la mettant, couvrant la vue qu'Harry avait de lui.

« Êtes-vous prêt à partir ? » demanda Severus alors qu'Harry évita rapidement ses yeux.

« Certainement », murmura Harry, en se frottant la nuque et en espérant qu'il n'était pas aussi rouge qu'il le pensait.

« Bien, disons adieu à notre hôte et partons d'ici. »

**********

« Tu l'as embrassé ? » Ron demanda avec incrédulité alors que lui, Harry et Draco s'asseyaient dans le dortoir des garçons, Harry régalant les garçons avec ce qui s'était passé au Manoir Drayton, y compris sa rencontre avec Severus dans le couloir. « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? »

Harry s'effondra misérablement et répondit: « Tout cela pour le bénéfice d'Aldrington. Il nous a regardés toute la nuit et nous devions lui prouver que nous étions vraiment un couple. »

« Eh bien, il semble que vous avez réussi, » ricana Draco alors qu'il s'inclinait sur le lit de Ron, ce dernier assis à côté de lui et Harry assis pieds croisés face aux deux alors qu'il leur disait tout au sujet de la nuit précédente. « Comment c'était ? » demanda le blond avec une sorte de curiosité morbide, abaissant sa voix de manière conspiratrice.

Harry se tut un moment, ne sachant pas trop comment répondre. Comment aurait-il pu leur dire que l'homme savait vraiment ce qu'il faisait et que ça ne le gênerait pas d'être à nouveau dans cette situation. « Eh bien… il a commencé, ce n'était pas exactement ce que à quoi vous vous attendez, » dit-il avec précaution. « Je veux dire que ce n'était pas un vrai baiser… Eh bien, c'était le cas, mais ce n'était pas le cas – tout cela n'était que pour le bénéfice d'Aldrington, donc c'était juste un prétexte »,dit-il en haussant les épaules, en regardant la couette au lieu de faire face aux expressions incisives de Ron et Draco.

« Tu ne répond pas vraiment à la question mon pote, » dit Ron avec un sourire en coin.

Harry gémit et répondit: « Oh, ne me fais pas revivre tout ça. Honnêtement, tu ne veux pas savoir tous les détails. »

« Oh, mais si », dit Draco, remuant ses sourcils et échangeant des regards avec Ron. «Allez, nous voulons tout entendre tout. C'est une grande nouvelle ! Trois mois après avoir épousé cet homme, tu l'embrasses enfin ! » fit Draco en riant.

« Ça te plaît trop ! », lui dit Harry en se frottant le nez. « Oh, je ne sais pas, c'était juste différent, complètement inattendu. Je n'avais pas prévu d'embrasser Severus Rogue… c'est un peu surréaliste. Mais… ce n'était pas mal, » finit-il tranquillement, en évitant les yeux des garçons.

Les sourcils de Ron remontèrent tandis que Draco avait l'air très amusé. « N'était pas mal ? » répondit Ron avec incrédulité. « Les baisers de Rogue n'étaient pas mal ? T'as bu combien de verre à cette soirée ? » Draco renifla et Harry roula ses yeux vers eux deux, sautant du lit et disant,

« Je retourne au donjon, merci à tous les deux pour votre aide ! » dit-il, se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Oh allez, reste, on se tiendra bien, promis! » dit Ron, en retenant un rire.

« Oui, tu peux tout nous dire sur la façon dont vous avez passé la nuit à déguster du champagne et à vous nourrir l'un l' autres de fraises », ricana Draco, ce à quoi la réponse fut le départ de Harry, accompagné d'un claquement de porte très fort.

« Tu es horrible », dit Ron à Draco, se tournant vers le blond.

« Il rend les choses trop faciles », répondit Draco, réorganisant les oreillers pour se mettre plus à l'aise, poussant presque Ron hors du lit dans le processus. « Bien que j'aimerais en savoir plus sur ce baiser. »

« De toute façon, je ne pense pas que cela va arriver. Passe-moi le livre sur la table de chevet, s'il te plaît, j'ai trois chapitres à lire avant demain matin. » Draco soupira et fit ce qu'il lui demandait en disant,

« Je vais m'ennuyer si tu lis. »

« Il n'y a pas grand-chose que je puisse faire à ce sujet », répondit Ron en feuilletant les pages jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve celles dont il avait besoin. « Tu devras trouver un moyen de t'amuser. »

« Ttttt... » fit Draco en croisant ses bras à l'insensibilité de Ron à son besoin d'amusement et après quelques minutes jouant avec ses propres doigts, il décida que son problème allait certainement être celui de Ron. Il s'approcha et retourna le livre fermé, gagnant seulement un ennuyé « Draco ! » quand Ron le rouvrit et a retrouva sa page. Draco sourit et répéta l'action, gagnant un autre « Draco ! » Une fois de plus, Ron rouvrit le livre, murmurant, « comporte-toi bien juste pendant une demi-heure. »

Draco rit silencieusement en lui-même et regarda Ron trouver sa page et reprendre sa concentration. Il regarda le garçon pendant un moment ou deux, puis il se redressa lentement et le tapota sur le nez. « Merlin Draco ! » soupira Ron, tu n'as rien de mieux à faire ? » demanda-t-il, en essayant de rester ennuyé, mais Draco pu voir la légère secousse au coin de sa bouche. Il attendit encore quelques minutes, puis s'approcha et tapota l'oreille de Ron. « Oh, pour l'amour de Dieu, t'es qu'un sale gosse ! » s'écria Ron, jetant le livre dans la frustration et regardant le blond.

« Au moins maintenant j'ai ton attention, » répondit Draco avec un sourire.

« Tu veux mon attention ? Très bien, tu vas l'avoir », dit Ron, puis il commença à donner des petits coup sur le visage du garçon, en disant, « là, heureux maintenant ? Voici un peu d'attention, et un peu plus, tu as toute l'attention que tu veux ! » dit-il, sans relâche touchant Draco partout.

« Ron arrête ! » dit Draco entre deux rires. « Je vais tomber du lit ! »

« Bien, peut-être qu'alors je pourrai lire mon livre », répondit Ron, continuant son assaut sur la nuisance blonde.

« Ce n'est pas un combat loyal » se plaignit Draco, essayant de se défendre, tout en essayant désespérément de rester sur le lit. « Je me rends, je me rends! »

« Trop tard », répondit sans pitié Ron.

« Ron, je vais tomber, je vais tomber ... » et bien sûr, il tomba, du bord du lit et sur son derrière.

« Oh merde, ça va ? » demanda Ron en riant, regardant par-dessus le bord du lit.

« Tu es une personne horrible », s'écria Draco en regardant le rouquin sourire.

« Eh bien, si tu ne m'avais pas harcelé jusqu'à ce que je perde ma santé mentale, cela ne serait pas arrivé. Tu veux un coup de main ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

« Je m'en sortirai », répondit Draco, les deux sachant qu'il faisait semblant. Il se leva et se brossa les cheveux, les lissant, essayant de regagner sa dignité. « M. Weasley, préparez-vous à un nouveau match ! »

**********

Il pleuvait depuis des jours, ce qui en soi n'était pas particulièrement problématique, mais cela signifiait que Harry avait été confiné au château pendant plusieurs jours, et en conséquence très proche de Severus. Il y a une semaine, Harry ne s'en serait pas soucié; il s'entendait bien avec l'homme et il commençait vraiment à penser aux donjons comme à sa maison. Bien sûr, tout cela avait été avant l' « incident » embarrassant dans le couloir, quelque chose qui se rejouait constamment dans l'esprit de Harry depuis lors.

Il avait essayé de se tenir occupé et avait passé beaucoup de temps dans la bibliothèque à essayer de se tenir à l'écart de Severus et d'éviter une conversation trop prolongée avec l'homme. Toutefois, l'interaction était évidemment inévitable, sans parler du malaise.

Ron et Draco n'aidaient pas non plus; Draco profita de toutes les occasions pour faire des remarques sournoises sur le fait que Harry avait embrassé Severus, et semblait s'amuser à faire en sorte que Harry soit gêné. Ron avait d'abord essayé de le soutenir et avait fait de son mieux pour châtier Draco et le garder sous contrôle, mais au fil des jours, sa résolution avait commencé à faiblir et lui aussi commençait à taquiner Harry à ce sujet.

Harry était donc assez misérable et manquait rapidement d'idées pour éviter son mari. Si seulement il arrêtait de pleuvoir, au moins il pourrait sortir faire une promenade ou une partie de quidditch. Comme il était, il était confiné au château essayant de son mieux de ne pas regarder son colocataire dans les yeux. C'était une situation ridicule. Donc, il s'était finalement résigné, s'était résigné à son sort et, après avoir fait encore un tour du château, avait décidé de cesser d'être si puéril et de passer du temps chez lui. Donc, vendredi soir il était assis dans son fauteuil préféré, essayant de faire quelques progrès dans ses recherches sur la magie élémentaire, et en essayant de prétendre qu'il ne se sentait pas si incroyablement mal à l'aise avec l'homme assis en face de lui.

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que Severus pensait de la situation, et jamais il ne le lui aurait demandé. L'homme avait été très précautionneux avec lui, trop poli en fait, ce qui ne servait qu'à rendre les choses plus embarrassantes; il était beaucoup plus à l'aise quand il était insultant et laconique, au moins alors Harry savait où il en était. C'était plus facile quand les gens te détestaient.

« Je pense que nous avons besoin de reprendre votre entraînement bientôt », déclara Severus, brisant finalement le silence. Harry leva les yeux, surpris d'être sorti de sa rêverie, cligna des yeux pendant quelques secondes quand il enregistra ce que Severus venait réellement de dire, puis il répondit:

« Vous avez raison, je me demandais quand on allait continuer. Quand pensez-vous que nous pourrons ? »

« Demain, si cela vous convient ? » Et encore avec cette politesse forcée; habituellement, Severus lui aurait simplement dit et ça aurait été bon, mais à la place il était ridiculement courtois. C'était un peu énervant.

« C'est bon » répondit Harry d'un hochement de tête, puis d'un sourire, « pourrons-nous refaire ce transfert d'air ? »

Severus haussa un sourcil et répondit: « Nous verrons comment se passe la séance. Je ne veux pas vous transformer en junkie dépendant de la magie. »

Harry rit et dit, « Oh je ne pense pas que ça me dérangerait d'être accro à ce genre de choses », puis au regard de reproche de Severus, il dit, « Oh relax, ça n'arrivera pas, pas avec vous gardant un oeil sur moi de toute façon. Juste un petit essai demain, s'il vous plaît ? Vous serez là pour me superviser de toute façon. »

« Eh bien, je suis peu enclin de vous laisser jouer avec ce genre d'énergie magique tout seul. »

« C'est un travail à plein temps d'être marié avec moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Vous n'avez pas tort », répondit Severus avec ironie.

**********

Severus se tenait dans la salle sur demande, retroussant ses manches en attendant que Harry arrive pour leur séance d'entraînement. Les derniers jours avaient été infernaux et il était heureux d'avoir enfin une distraction de ce malaise. S'il n'occupait pas son esprit, il était dangereusement enclin à se noyer dans les images d'Harry et de lui-même dans le couloir du Manoir Drayton, et c'était quelque chose dont il n'avait pas besoin.

Il savait que le garçon l'avait évité, non pas qu'il le blâmait; il trouvait la situation plutôt difficile à gérer et le simple fait de regarder Harry dans les yeux s'avérait être difficile. Il n'avait jamais vu le garçon rougir autant qu'il l'avait fait ces derniers jours et il se demandait ce qui se passait dans la tête de son jeune mari. Sans doute voulait-il oublier tout ça, prétendre que ce n'était jamais arrivé et garder autant de distance que possible avec lui. Il était probablement dégoûté par tout ça et profondément embarrassé. C'était plutôt une situation inconfortable.

« Désolé je suis en retard, » dit Harry, arrivant enfin, légèrement essoufflé. « Je suis tombé sur Draco en chemin et il n'arrêtait pas de parler... » Harry s'interrompit avant de révéler à Severus qu'il avait discuté de la situation avec ses amis « ...il n'arrêtait pas de parler, vous savez comment il est... » marmonna-t-il, en évitant les yeux de l'homme, quelque chose qui devenait de plus en plus courant. « Alors, qu'est-ce que l'ordre du jour aujourd'hui ? »

« J'ai pensé que nous pourrions tenter la magie de l'eau, et si cela fonctionne, je pourrais envisager de vous laisser essayer le transfert d'Air à nouveau. »

Harry sourit et hocha la tête, disant: « par où commençons-nous alors ? »

Severus lui fit signe de se déplacer vers l'endroit où il se trouvait et lui indiqua un bassin d'eau sur un stand. « Congelez », indiqua-t-il

« Le congeler ? Comme ça – pas d'instructions, pas de conseils ? »

« Utilisez votre instinct, puisez dans la puissance que vous avez utilisée lors de nos séances précédentes. »

Harry était sur le point d'argumenter que leurs précédentes sessions avaient consisté en la magie du feu et de l'Air et il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire quand il s'agissait de la magie de l'eau, mais il se rendit compte que ça ne servirait à rien de discuter avec l'homme et donc hocha simplement la tête, prit une profonde inspiration et se déplaça plus près du bassin.

Il fixa la surface immobile de l'eau pendant une minute ou deux, appréciant le calme qui semblait émaner de la surface lisse. Il tenta de se rappeler ce qu'il avait fait dans sa précédente séance, comment il avait canalisé l'énergie et comment il l'avait manipulée pour qu'elle fasse ce qu'il voulait. Il tendit sa main au-dessus du bassin et sentit instantanément le bourdonnement de la magie qui en découlait. Il sourit légèrement et fléchit les doigts, sentant l'énergie glisser entre eux, se mêlant à la sienne. C'était inhabituel de ne pas avoir la voix de Severus à l'arrière-plan, lui donnant des instructions douces, et sa présence lui manqua, bien qu'il jouissait du sentiment de capacité qu'il semblait éprouver.

Il tendit fermement sa main encore une fois et exploita l'énergie magique qu'il pouvait ressentir, puis imagina les particules individuelles durcissant et se congelant, le corps de l'eau passant de liquide à solide. Il sentit le changement d'énergie et se rendit compte qu'il regardait maintenant un bloc solide de glace dans le bassin.

« Et maintenant, l'effet inverse » la voix de Severus vint derrière lui, silencieuse et douce, comme si elle essayait de briser la concentration d'Harry.

« Il aurait pu dire bravo », murmura Harry. « Vieux grincheux ». De toute évidence, il ne l'avait pas dit assez bas, car un instant plus tard, il sentit Severus lui mettre une petite tape sur la tête. Il rit et dit: « D'accord, d'accord, je m'en occupe. Ce n'est pas juste que vous ayez une si bonne ouïe. »

« Non Potter, vous êtes juste aussi calme qu'une fanfare. Allez, maintenant, décongelez-là. »

« Esclavagiste », dit Harry avec un sourire, qui s'accrut lorsque Severus le bouscula légèrement. « OK, je le fais, je me concentre. » Et il reporta son attention sur la glace et essaya de se concentrer sur elle et l'inversion de la magie.

Sa concentration n'était pas entièrement consacrée à la tâche en question, cependant; il souriait encore de son interaction avec Severus et était toujours conscient que l'homme se tenait près de lui. Cela bien sûr envoya son esprit au loin et il se rappela le week-end précédent et il n'aurait vraiment pas du laisser son esprit errer alors qu'il manipulait des énergies magiques convergentes, parce qu'avant de savoir ce qui s'est passé, le bassin s'était fissuré et lui et Severus furent trempés de la tête aux pieds.

Il se tourna lentement vers Severus et dut se mordre la langue pour ne pas rire de l'apparence de L'homme. Il était complètement trempé et il y avait des gouttes d'eau qui dégoulinait de son nez. Il n'avait pas l'air impressionné et il regarda simplement Harry fermement dans les yeux, sans fléchir. « Vous n'étiez pas concentré, » dit-il d'un ton mordant.

« Non, » répondit Harry avec joie, « Je ne l'étais pas, et tout est de votre faute ! »

« Ma faute ? » demanda Severus avec incrédulité. « Et de quelle manière ? »

« Ne faites pas attention » dit Harry en riant, essorant son pull.   
« Est-ce que ça veut dire que vous n'allez pas me laisser faire le transfert d'air ? »

« Le transfert ? Vous avez de la chance que je ne vous ai pas tué. »

**********

« Je crois que je vais mourir dans un incendie. »

« Non, tu ne peux pas, tu l'as utilisé la semaine dernière, même Trelawney n'est pas aussi bête. »

« Et merde. Oh d'accord alors, peut-être que je vais me noyer à la place », répondit Ron, en gribouillant sa prédiction précédente.

Lui et Draco étaient aux extrémités opposées du lit, essayant de faire tout leur travail, pour finir avec leurs devoirs de Divination. Ron était appuyé contre les oreillers tandis que Draco était allongé sur le front opposé, parcourant les cartes stellaires et dessinant un graphique de son humeur future en alignement avec les corps célestes. Ils avaient passé la journée à rattraper leur retard, et même s'ils se distrayaient constamment, ils avaient assez bien travaillé.

« Tes prédictions sont toujours si morbides », murmura Draco en jetant une carte inutile du lit et en étalant les autres, essayant de trouver des preuves pour étayer ce qu'il avait écrit.

« Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai de si bonnes notes ? » demanda Ron avec un sourire.

« En fait, je pensais juste que tu couchais avec elle », retourna Draco.

« Tu es infâme », répondit Ron avec une grimace. « Bon, dépêche-toi de finir avec ces cartes, j'ai envie d'une partie de quidditch avant que la lumière baisse. »

Draco hocha la tête de manière distraite et continua son travail, tournant sa plume entre ses doigts. Ron le regardait se concentrer sur les cartes, se concertant les uns après les autres, la bouche tordu alors qu'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il écrivait. « Ron, me fixer ne me fera pas aller plus vite », murmura Draco en fouillant ses papiers.

Ron soupira et lui dit: « Et si je te virais du lit ? Cela aidera ? »

« Essaye et tu verras ce qui se passera. »

Ron était sur le point de le faire quand un bruit de la fenêtre le perturba. Il se tourna pour voir un hibou élégant qui planait à l'extérieur, une lettre dans son bec alors qu'il tapait avec insistance sur la fenêtre. Draco était apparemment en train de décider d'ignorer le bruit très évident alors Ron soupira et se hissa hors du lit et alla à la fenêtre, acceptant la lettre et rejetant le hibou avec un morceau de nourriture qui traînait. « Hey mocheté, c'est pour toi, » dit-il en jetant la lettre à Draco.

« Pour l'amour de Merlin, l'univers conspire pour s'assurer que je ne finisse jamais ce foutu travail ! Ça a intérêt d'être important. » Il arracha la lettre et la déchira, son expression devint subitement sérieuse quand il prit connaissance de ses mots. Ron regarda le blond scanner la lettre, inquiet de l'air sur le visage du garçon. Il avait l'air complètement choqué alors qu'il relisait apparemment la lettre, essayant de saisir ce qu'elle essayait de lui dire.

« Drake ? Drake c'est quoi ? » demanda Ron tranquillement, se rapprochant du lit. Draco leva les yeux vers la tête rouquine, l'inquiétude et la peur écrite dans ses traits.

« C'est père, » dit-il, sa voix à peine au-dessus d'un murmure. « Il était sur une mission pour l'Ordre quand il a été attaqué et agressé. Il est à Saint Mangouste...il est dans le coma. » Il se mit debout lentement et marcha en tremblant jusqu'à la fenêtre, la lettre encore serrée dans sa main. « Maman veut que j'y aille dès que je le pourrais »,dit-il doucement, les yeux dans le vide.

Ron se mit lentement derrière lui et plaça une main doucement sur l'épaule du blond et à sa surprise Draco se retourna et enveloppa ses bras autour du cou de Ron, enfouissant sa tête dans son épaule. Draco n'était pas une personne très tactile, sauf quand ils s'amusaient, et il n'était certainement pas du genre à faire des câlins. Cela montrait à quel point il était secoué. Il l'entoura lentement de ses bras pour l'encercler, le tenant fermement. « Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, Ron ? » demanda-t-il, sa voix étouffée par l'épaule du rouquin.

Ron lui caressa le dos et dit: « Tu vas aller emballer quelques affaires pendant que je vais le dire au professeur Rogue, et ensuite tu iras à l'hôpital et tu prendras chaque jour après l'autre jusqu'à ce que ton père aille mieux. » Draco le serra encore plus fort et il dit avec un soupir,

« Merci. Que ferais-je sans toi ? »

« Merlin le sait », dit Ron avec un sourire tandis que Draco se recula, les yeux rouges et menaçant de se remplir de larmes. « Tiens-toi prêt, je vais le dire à Rogue », dit-il en brossant les cheveux de Draco. « Tout ira bien, c'est promis »


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13  : Soutenir Draco

Après l’échec de la transformation en eau, la séance d’entraînement d’Harry s'était plutôt bien déroulée. Il était clair qu'il n'avait pas les mêmes dons qu’avec le feu ou l’air, mais il avait une quantité impressionnante de puissance et de précision. Séverus lui assura que c'était souvent le cas en ce qui concerne la magie de l'eau, en raison de sa nature tumultueuse et changeante, et qu'avec la pratique, il s'améliorerait sans doute.

Bien qu’il fût trempé, Séverus avait quand même laissé Harry effectuer le transfert d’air à la fin de la session. Cela avait été différent de la fois précédente, mais pas moins agréable. Harry se sentit encore complètement exalté par la suite, mais aussi plus en contrôle, plus fort. Il sentait le bourdonnement de l’énergie au travers de son corps, la sentait se mêler à sa propre énergie, lui insufflant du pouvoir. C'était un sentiment merveilleux et un peu étrange, et Harry s'en délecta. Ils retournèrent dans les cachots un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Harry toujours exalté, Séverus le laissant simplement gérer cela alors qu'il regardait le garçon avec un léger amusement.

Harry était étendu sur le canapé, la tête sur l’accoudoir, un drôle de sourire sur les lèvres. Séverus était assis dans l'un des fauteuils, en train de trier plusieurs articles de potions qui étaient arrivés ce matin-là. « Vous allez tomber du canapé si vous ne faites pas attention » prévint-il alors qu’Harry s'étirait comme un chat.

« Mm, je doute que je m'en aperçoive » répondit Harry, se délectant encore des effets du transfert. « Honnêtement, vous devriez essayer ça, c'est fantastique. »

« Comme je l'ai déjà dit, un junkie suffit dans la famille, » répéta Séverus. « Vous n’avez pas de travail ? »

« Rien qui ne sera fait ce soir », répondit Harry. « Pourquoi ne pas arrêter de travailler pour une fois ? »

« Et faire quoi à la place je vous prie ? »

Harry haussa les épaules et jeta un coup d'oeil à l'homme, disant: « Je ne sais pas, peu importe ce que vous avez envie. Quoi que cela puisse être. »

« Vous radotez vraiment »

Harry sourit et répondit: « Cela fait partie de mon charme; ne niez pas que c'est une qualité attachante. »

Séverus souleva simplement un sourcil sceptique, mais Harry nota qu'il n'avait pas discuté ou répondu avec une remarque cinglante, en fait, il était rare ces jours-ci que Séverus dise quelque chose de trop négatif à son sujet.

Harry revint à sa position décontractée et s'enfonça plus profondément dans le canapé, confortable reconnaissant, non pour la première fois, que Séverus avait un très bon goût en matière de meubles. Il somnolait comme un bienheureux quand un coup fort à la porte le réveilla. Il garda les yeux fermés quand il entendit Séverus bouger pour répondre, et ne les ouvrit que lorsqu'il entendit Séverus dire, « M. Weasley, que faites-vous ici ? »

« Ron ? » dit Harry, s’asseyant et regardant son ami par-dessus le dossier du canapé.

« Salut Harry. Désolé de vous déranger professeur, »dit Ron alors qu’il entra dans la pièce et que Séverus s'écarta , « mais j’ai quelques mauvaises nouvelles, je le crains. »

« Quoi ? Quel est le problème ? » demanda Harry, en quittant le canapé et se déplaçant vers l’endroit où se trouvaient Séverus et Ron.

« C'est M. Malfoy. Il est à Sainte Mangouste, dans le coma. Il a été attaqué alors qu'il était en mission pour l'Ordre. Draco se prépare à aller à l'hôpital, j'ai dit que je viendrais te le dire. »

« Merlin, Draco va bien ? »

« Il est secoué, c'est compréhensible. Je pense qu'il est encore en état de choc, pour être honnête. Le direz-vous au professeur Dumbledore ? » demanda Ron à Séverus, qui acquiesça. « Merci. Je vais emmener Draco au point de transplanage, sa mère veut qu'il y soit dès que possible. Je crois qu'il serait reconnaissant si vous y étiez aussi monsieur, je pense qu'il a besoin de tout le soutien qu'il peut obtenir. »

« Très bien, » répondit Séverus, « je vais aller parler à Dumbledore maintenant; dites à Draco que je serai à l'hôpital dès que je pourrai. »

**********

Ron retourna au dortoir pour trouver Draco assis sur le bord de son lit, quelques affaires emballées à côté de lui. Il avait l'air inquiet et préoccupé et se mordillait la lèvre inférieure de manière distraite. Ron se dirigea tranquillement vers lui, posa une main sur son épaule et dit: « il est temps d'y aller, le professeur Rogue va parler à Dumbledore et viendra nous rejoindre à l'hôpital plus tard. »

Draco hocha la tête et dit: « Merci d'avoir tout organisé. »

« Pas de problème. Tu es prêt ? » de nouveau Draco hocha la tête et répondit,

« Comme si je pouvais jamais l’être » Il se leva du lit, faisant seulement quelques pas avant de s’arrêter et dire : « Ron, veux-tu venir avec moi ?» Ron se tourna vers lui et répondit,

« Je viens avec toi. »

« Non, je veux dire à l'hôpital. S'il te plaît, Je ne peux pas faire face à ça tout seul », dit Draco, et Ron détesta le tremblement qu'il entendit dans la voix du garçon. Il s'approcha de Draco et, plaçant une main sur son épaule, lui répondit,

« Bien sûr, je viendrai si tu as besoin de moi. »

« C’est le cas. »

« Alors, je serai là. »

Ron emmena Draco au point d’apparition juste à l'extérieur du château et ensemble ils apparurent à Saint Mangouste. Ils s’enregistrèrent à la réception et furent conduit par une médicomage polie à la chambre privée de Lucius Malfoy. La mère de Draco était assise dans une chaise inconfortable près du chevet de l'homme, et se leva quand elle vit les deux garçons entrer dans la chambre, embrassant son fils et regardant Ron avec une certaine confusion, qui prononça un poli, « Mme Malfoy. » Elle lui répondit avec une inclinaison de la tête, ne comprenant clairement pas la raison de sa présence, mais bien trop préoccupée pour la remettre en question.

Les garçons s’assirent de l'autre côté du lit sur un double-siège tout aussi inconfortable, et Draco demanda doucement, « Comment va-t-il ? »

« Il n'y a pas eu de changement », répondit Narcissa, sa voix vacillant légèrement. « Les infirmières ont été très utiles et j'ai parlé avec le guérisseur; il a été très circonspect au sujet de la condition de ton père, il n’est allé ni dans un sens ni dans l’autre, seulement que nous devons attendre. Est-ce que Séverus est au courant ? »

Draco hocha la tête et répondit: « Ron s'est occupé de tout. »

Narcissa sembla quelque peu surprise, à la fois par le ton de familiarité et par l'affection apparente de Draco, mais aussi par le fait que Ron avait été impliqué, mais elle répondit simplement en disant, « Alors je vous suis reconnaissante M. Weasley. »

« Pas de souci », répondit Ron, « et s'il vous plaît, appelez-moi Ron. »

Narcissa lui fit un sourire tendu et se remit à veiller son mari, dont le visage pâle était couvert de bleus, au point qu'il en était presque méconnaissable. Il était anormalement immobile, mis à part la légère montée et descente de sa poitrine, et cela troubla Ron de voir l'homme normalement puissant si vulnérable. Il ne put qu'imaginer comment cela devait affecter Draco. Il regarda le garçon, qui fixait son père comme s'il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il avait l'air perdu, effrayé, et Ron lutta contre l'envie de tendre des bras et de le protéger d'une façon ou d'une autre.

« Il a l'air tellement impuissant », murmura Draco après un long moment de silence et Narcissa hocha simplement la tête, disant,

« Je sais. »

Draco avait l’impression que son monde s’était écroulé et Ron aurait aimé savoir quoi faire pour l'aider. Draco n'avait jamais parlé de sa relation avec son père, n'avait jamais vraiment donné aucune indication sur la façon dont les choses étaient entre eux, mais il semblait qu'il adorait l'homme, et qu’il était clairement terrifié de le perdre. Ron se sentait si inutile et souhaitait savoir que dire ou faire pour aider le blond, mais il n’en n’avait pas la moindre idée. Il espérait simplement que sa présence lui apporterait un certain réconfort.

Ils étaient assis tranquillement depuis un certain temps quand Séverus et Harry arrivèrent . Séverus plaça un léger baiser sur la joue de Narcissa et serra la main de Draco, tandis qu’Harry se contenta de serrer la main d’une manière polie mais sympathique aux deux. « Dites-moi ce qui s'est passé » Fit Séverus, alors que lui et Harry prirent place avec l'aide de la jeune et polie sorcière médiatrice.

Narcissa serra ses mains ensemble et continua de regarder son mari. « Il était en mission de reconnaissance, pour l’Ordre, et il a été attaqué. Je ne sais pas combien il y en avait. Il est resté inconscient jusqu'à ce que son partenaire de mission l'ait conduit ici. Le Soigneur a dit que les prochains jours seront cruciaux. »

« Je suis désolé Narcissa, mais nous devons croire qu'il va se rétablir complètement. » Narcissa hocha la tête, mais il était clair qu'elle ne pouvait se concentrer que sur son mari. « J'ai parlé avec le Professeur Dumbledore; Draco peut être absent de l'école aussi longtemps que nécessaire. M. Weasley, le directeur vous a autorisé à rester pour le week-end, mais vous devez être de retour à l'école pour lundi. Cependant, vous serez autorisé à revenir quand vous n'avez pas de cours. »

Ron était plutôt surpris d'avoir été prévu, mais il était reconnaissant, pour le bien de Draco. « Merci monsieur, » répondit-il et Draco lui offrit un sourire.

Les quelques heures qui suivirent furent passées dans un silence relatif, brisé seulement par un contrôle occasionnel de la part de la Médicomage, ou par quelques questions de Séverus ou de Draco. Le blond avait été replié sur lui-même, et s'était assis, la plupart du temps les bras serrés autour de lui, ou passant constamment ses mains dans ses cheveux. À un moment donné, Ron avait en fait tendu la main et calmé les mouvements de Draco, souriant gentiment mais montrant au garçon qu'il était inquiet. Draco avait simplement tapoté la main de Ron et avait recommencé à regarder son père.

A minuit, Séverus et Harry étaient partis, une fois de plus en offrant leur sympathie et en les assurant que s'ils avaient besoin de quoi que ce soit, ils seraient heureux de les aider. Harry était reconnaissant de partir; il vivait enfin le relâchement de sa session d'entraînement et tout ce qu'il voulait était son lit, et peut-être une tasse du thé bizarre de Séverus. Après leur départ, Draco se tourna vers Ron et lui dit: « Tu n'es pas obligé de rester, tu dois être fatigué. »

« Je vais bien, »dit Ron fermement. « Je resterai aussi longtemps que tu auras besoin de moi. »

Draco sourit et dit doucement : « Merci. »

**********

Il était tard quand Harry et Séverus revinrent, et Harry était fatigué. Il alla au lit avec l'intention de s'endormir profondément, mais quand il fut arrivé là, il lui fut tout à fait impossible de le faire. Lorsque Séverus se retira une heure plus tard, il trouva Harry assis dans le lit, toujours éveillé et regardant dans le vide.

« Je pensais que vous étiez fatigué » dit Séverus en jetant son peignoir au-dessus du fauteuil.

« Je l’étais, murmura Harry, mais je suis incapable de dormir. »

Séverus se retourna pour le regarder de près et lui demanda: « Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Harry soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux, détournant ses yeux du regard scrutateur de Séverus. « J'ai été… je pensais juste à M. Malfoy » répondit-il doucement.

« Oh ? »dit Séverus, appuyé contre la garde-robe alors qu'il défaisait ses manches de chemise. « Et à quoi pensiez-vous exactement ? »

« Je pensais juste à la façon dont les mangemorts traitent les traîtres; ils ont donné à Draco une sale raclée, et maintenant… M. Malfoy se bat pour sa vie. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser... » il s’éloigna, ne rencontrant pas les yeux de Séverus.

« Oui ? » Séverus pressa doucement.

Harry jeta le couvre-lit de côté vigoureusement et balança ses jambes sur le bord du lit. Il s'assit un instant le dos tourné vers Séverus, les bras tendus sur le lit. Finalement, il se releva et marcha lentement autour du lit jusqu'à ce qu'il se repose contre l'un des montants de lit, penchant sa tête contre le bois frais. Il regarda Séverus, prit une profonde respiration et dit: "  
« je pensais juste à ce qu'ils pourraient vous faire. »

« À moi ? » demanda Séverus, surpris que le garçon ait pensé à ça, sans parler du fait qu'il se préoccupait de sa sécurité. « Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous inquiéter à ce sujet, » assura-t-il.

« Non ? » dit Harry sérieusement. « Vous avez vu ce qu'ils ont fait à des gens qu'ils considèrent comme des traîtres, et vous tombez facilement dans cette catégorie. Vous étiez haut placé dans les rangs des mangemort » dit Harry avec ferveur, se rapprochant un peu plus, « vous avez occupé une position privilégiée, on vous a fait confiance et vous avez trahi cette confiance, ils chercheront vengeance pour cela » insista-t-il, ses grands yeux verts inquiets et sincères derrière les lunettes surdimensionnées. « Je ne veux pas qu’il vous arrive quelque chose. »

Séverus se déplaça rétrécissant la distance entre lui et Harry. « Il n’arrivera rien », dit-il fermement. « Je sais comment prendre soin de moi-même, j'ai eu beaucoup d'expérience quand il s’agit de sauver ma propre peau, croyez-moi. » Une idée lui vint à l'esprit et, bien que cela lui fit un peu de mal de de l’avoir, il estima que le garçon pourrait la partager. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, si quelque chose m'arrive, des dispositions seront prises pour vous, en ce qui concerne Aldrington. »

L'expression de Harry changea; son visage s’assombrit et il fronça les sourcils. Il prit du recul et dit doucement : « C’est ce que vous pensez de moi ? Que je ne m'inquiéterais que pour moi-même ? Vous ne pouvez pas croire que je me soucierais de ce qui vous arriverait ? » Il s’éloigna et a attrapa ses oreillers de son côté du lit puis se déplaça rapidement vers la porte.

« Où allez-vous ? » demanda Séverus, surpris par la forte réaction d’Harry.

« Je dors sur le canapé. Je n'aime pas l'idée de partager un lit avec quelqu'un qui a une si mauvaise opinion de moi. » Et il sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte derrière lui.

 

*********

Ron revint de la salle de bain pour voir que Narcissa s'était endormie dans la chaise plutôt inconfortable sur laquelle elle était assise. Il ne fut pas surpris, la pauvre femme avait veillé toute la nuit, et de toute évidence les émotions de la journée avaient fini par la submerger. Draco, cependant, était encore bien réveillé, assis sur le double fauteuil que lui et Ron avaient partagé toute la nuit, les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine, le menton reposant sur ses genoux. Ron se tint debout devant le blond et dit doucement, « Drake ? Draco tu veux quelque chose ? Un thé ou un café peut-être ? »

Le blond le regarda, des cernes sous les yeux injectés de sang et fatigués. Il secoua la tête et répondit, « Non, non je ne peux pas faire face à quoi que ce soit pour le moment. Juste… tu t’assois avec moi ? » demanda-t-il, et il tendit la main au rouquin. Ron s'arrêta un moment puis prit la main tendue et prit place à côté de Draco, plus près qu'avant. « Je me sens tellement impuissant Ron, » dit-il après quelques minutes. « Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour lui, je suis inutile. »

« Tu es là pour lui, lui dit Ron fermement, c'est ce qui compte. Tu es là pour lui et tu seras là quand il se réveillera. »

« S'il se réveille », corrigea amèrement Draco.

« Quand » insista Ron.

« Je ne l’ai jamais vu aussi impuissant. Je ne peux pas le supporter » murmura Draco, se penchant inconsciemment vers Ron, leurs mains encore serrées l'une contre l'autre. « Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie et je déteste ça. J'aimerais juste savoir ce que je suis censé faire » dit-il en soupirant, la tête contre la poitrine de Ron.

Sans réfléchir, Ron transféra la main de Draco dans sa main droite et mit délicatement son bras gauche autour des épaules du blond, le glissant fermement dans son côté. Les deux garçons s'assirent dans un silence paisible, Ron heureux qu'il puisse offrir un peu de réconfort, qu'il puisse aider Draco d'une certaine manière. « C'est l'attente qui est terrible » dit Draco, sa main libre venant jouer avec les boutons sur la chemise de Ron. « J'aimerais qu'ils nous donnent quelques réponses. »

« Je suis sûr qu'ils le feront quand il y aura des réponses à donner » répondit Ron doucement, enroulant une des boucles blondes de Draco autour de son doigt.

« Oh Ron, et si- »

« Non Drake, tu ne peux pas penser comme ça, tu vas te rendre fou. Tu dois croire qu'il va s'en sortir. Ne commence pas à penser aux si. »

« Tu as raison » soupira Draco, niché contre Ron. « Je suis content que tu sois là », dit-il doucement.

« Moi aussi »

Et bien que Draco ait essayé de garder les yeux ouverts, bien qu'il ait été déterminé pour le bien de son père, la chaleur émanant du corps fort de Ron, le mouvement apaisant de la main de Ron se déplaçant en haut et en bas sur son bras, et le mouvement doux de la respiration de Ron sous lui, conspirèrent contre lui. Vers 4 heures du matin, il s'endormit finalement , Ron le tenant encore fermement dans ses bras

**********

Séverus avait passé une nuit blanche. C'était la première fois depuis des semaines qu'il avait son lit pour lui tout seul et tout ce qu'il avait pu faire était de regarder l'espace vide à côté de lui. C'était frustrant de savoir que ce misérable garçon n'était qu'à côté et pourtant il semblait à des kilomètres. Il aurait aimé savoir ce qui avait contrarié le garçon ainsi, ou ce qu'il pouvait faire pour réparer la situation. Les derniers mots de Harry résonnaient dans sa tête toute la nuit: « je n'aime pas trop l'idée de partager un lit avec quelqu'un qui a une si faible opinion de moi »

Séverus n'avait pas une "mauvaise opinion" du garçon, ce n’était pas le cas depuis un certain temps, et il pensait que Harry était au courant de cela. Quant au fait de partager un lit avec quelqu'un qui le jugeait mal, Harry l'avait fait depuis le début de leur "mariage", à une époque où l’opinion de Séverus à son sujet avait été bien plus que mauvaise, et cela ne l'avait pas autant dérangé. Alors pourquoi maintenant ? Le garçon était un tel méli-mélo d'émotions, c'était difficile à dire de quelle humeur il serait d'un jour à l'autre.

Séverus posa sa tête contre la tête de lit, perplexe devant le mystère qu’était Harry Potter. Il avait naturellement supposé que Harry se souciait de lui pour sa propre sécurité – si quelque chose devait lui arriver alors Harry serait bien sûr la proie d’Aldrington. Pourquoi ne penserait-il pas naturellement que le souci d’Harry pour lui était enraciné dans le souci pour lui-même ? Quelle raison lui avait-il donné de penser le contraire ? Si seulement Harry pouvait venir et dire ce qui le tracassait, mettre tout à plat, mais oh non, il se comportait comme un enfant gâté et s’était emporté, les laissant tous les deux malheureux.

 

Décidant qu'il ne pouvait pas réprimander Harry pour s'être comporté comme un enfant et ensuite se comporter comme un enfant lui-même, il sortit du lit et se prépara à aller affronter le garçon, quelle que soit son humeur. Quand il entra dans le salon, Harry pliait les couvertures et empilait les oreillers sur le bord du canapé. Il était évident qu'il était resté éveillé pendant un certain temps; sur la table, il y avait une tasse avec des traces de café et il semblait qu'il avait fait un peu de rangement, son habitude quand il était contrarié.

« Allez-vous quelque part ? » demanda Séverus pendant que Harry attrapait sa cape d’extérieur.

« À l'hôpital » répondit-il avec véhémence, ne rencontrant pas les yeux de Séverus alors qu'il apportait sa tasse dans la cuisine et la lava. « Draco a besoin de ses amis autour de lui en ce moment » dit-il, en séchant la tasse et en la remettant dans l'armoire.

« Je ne savais pas que vous comptiez Draco comme un ami » répondit Séverus.

Harry se tourna vers lui, manifestement encore contrarié et dit, avec une colère à peine contenue: « Pourquoi ? Suis-je incapable de changer d'avis sur les gens ? Je suis aussi sectaire qu'égoïste, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il, son visage dur comme la pierre.

« Je ne voulais pas dire cela », répondit Séverus en soupirant, « mais je ne savais pas que vous étiez devenus amis, c'est tout. Je pense qu'il appréciera vraiment que vous soyez là. »

« Au moins, quelqu’un appréciera ma présence » murmura Harry, sortant de la cuisine et jetant sa cape sur ses épaules. « Je n'avais rien de mieux à faire à cinq heures ce matin, alors j'ai organise votre laboratoire de potions et j’ai préparé tous les ingrédients pour les choses que vous faites le dimanche », a-t-il dit, en se regardant une dernière fois dans le miroir et en lissant ses cheveux, bien que ça soit sans fin, c'était aussi ébouriffé que jamais.

« Oh… Merci » dit Séverus, surpris de la délicatesse du garçon.

« J'avais juste besoin de faire quelque chose », répondit Harry, déterminé à ce que l’homme ne prenne pas ses actes pour de la gentillesse. « Je m'en vais. Je vous verrai plus tard », dit-il, et il partit sans un regard en arrière.

 

**********

Ron fut heureux et très touché de voir qu’Harry était revenu le lendemain matin, et Draco fut également touché de voir qu’Harry se souciait assez pour être avec lui dans un moment difficile. Harry était poli et courtois envers Narcissa et elle fut de même, bien qu'il soit clair qu'elle était épuisée et préoccupée.

Après une heure environ, Ron murmura quelque chose à Draco qui sourit et hocha la tête, et Ron se tourna vers Harry, disant, « Envie d’aller chercher un café avec moi, mon pote ? »

« oui, » répondit Harry, et les deux se dirigèrent vers la porte, Ron s'arrêtant et disant.

« Puis-je vous offrir quelque chose, Mme Malfoy ? »

« Oh, non merci mon cher. Peut-être plus tard, » répondit-elle avec un pâle sourire.

Ron hocha la tête et Harry et lui partirent en quête de caféine. Ron sentit que peut-être Draco et sa mère avaient besoin de temps seuls sans sa présence. De plus, il avait été éveillé pendant la majeure partie de la nuit, et n'avait réussi à avoir que quelques moments de sommeil; il avait désespérément besoin de quelque chose pour lui donner un coup de pouce. Harry et lui bavardèrent, bien qu'il ne pût s'empêcher de penser qu’Harry était un peu déprimé .

Ils trouvèrent finalement le soi-disant restaurant et s’assirent avec deux tasses de café fort, reconnaissants pour sa chaleur revigorante. Ils restèrent assis en silence pendant un petit moment, à l'aise en compagnie l'un de l'autre, mais Ron avait quelque chose en tête, et il ne tarda pas à regarder son ami, disant, « Harry, je peux te parler de quelque chose ? »

« Bien sûr », répondit Harry, curieux de savoir ce qui rendait son ami si sérieux.

« Eh bien, c'est… c'est un peu embarrassant » dit Ron, qui avait maintenant du mal à parler de ce qui le troublait, bien qu'il en ait l'occasion. « C'est Draco, » dit-il doucement.

« Draco ? »

« Moi et Draco » expliqua Ron en baissant les yeux devant Harry.

« Je suis désolé, je ne te suis pas, » répondit Harry, confus.

Ron soupira et tripota l’anse de sa tasse à café afin d’avoir quelque chose pour se distraire. « Les choses sont… Je ne sais pas, en train de changer entre moi et Draco. Je ne comprends pas vraiment, mais je sais que ça se passe. Au premier abord… Je me sentais mal pour lui parce qu'il était seul et qu'il avait vécu tant de choses, donc je ne sais pas, j'ai juste pris sur moi d’être son ami. J'ai commencé à l’apprécier et nous avons passé beaucoup de temps ensemble… et maintenant... »

« Et maintenant quoi ? » demanda Harry, bien qu'il ait une faible idée de Là où Ron allait avec son explication confuse.

« Et maintenant, » dit Ron lentement, « je pense que je commence à avoir des sentiments pour lui… au-delà de l'amitié je veux dire, » dit-il tranquillement, le bout de ses oreilles commençant à rosir.

« Oh… oh, » répondit Harry, un peu incertain de ce qu'il était censé dire. Il n'était pas tout à fait surpris; il avait observé la relation entre les deux évoluer depuis les deux derniers mois et il était clair que quelque chose se passait, qui était évident même pour la sensibilité limitée de Harry.

« Oh Merlin Harry, tu n'es pas complètement flippé, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Ron devenant légèrement pâle.

« Flippé ? Pourquoi diable devrais-je l’être ? » demanda Harry, perplexe.

« Et bien… parce… parce que nous sommes tous les deux des garçons » murmura Ron.

Harry ne put s'en empêcher, il éclata de rire et répondit entre rires, « au cas où ça a échappé à ton attention, je suis marié à un homme ! »

« Ouais, mais pas par choix ! Ce n'est pas comme quelque chose de vraiment… qui se passe entre vous deux. Mais... ça ne te dérange pas que j'ai des sentiments pour lui ? » demanda Ron nerveusement.

« Oh, Ron, Je ne maudirais pas une fée si tu avais des sentiments pour un crapaud cornu, pas si tu es heureux. Et je déteste minimiser ta petite révélation, mais c’est évident depuis un moment que quelque chose se passait entre vous deux. » A L'air surpris de Ron, Harry émit un petit rire et dit, « Allez, même moi je ne suis pas si bête ! Mais la question est : que vas- tu faire ? »

Ron soupira, s'écroula sur la table et murmura misérablement: « Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais même pas s'il ressent la même chose. Il pourrait très bien me voir comme un ami et rien de plus. Je ne veux pas gâcher ce que nous avons déjà, ce serait comme te perdre ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas amoureux de toi ! » Harry rit, évitant de justesse le coup de pied que Ron lui envoya.

« Très aimable. Sérieusement, que vais-je faire ? Je passe chaque instant avec lui, il devient de plus en plus difficile de le garder pour moi. Je suis coincé. »

Harry sirota son café et se pencha dans son fauteuil, regardant de près son ami. « Maintenant, tout ce que tu peux faire est d'être là pour lui. C'est un moment terrible pour lui et il a besoin de toi, Mais quand ça sera fini, peut-être que tu pourras… tester les eaux. Tu vas te rendre malheureux si tu ne fais rien, et si ça te réconforte, je pense qu'il ressent la même chose. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Ron a demandé avec un peu d’espoir.

« Oh Ron, » dit Harry affectueusement, « es-tu aveugle ? Quand tout ça a commencé, tu étais le seul à qui il parlait ou de qui il était proche, et tu es toujours le seul avec qui il veut passer du temps. Je serais prêt à parier de l'argent sur le fait qu'il ressent exactement la même chose que toi. »

Ron sourit et dit, « je l'espère. Merlin, Je n'arrive pas à croire que je viens d'avoir cette conversation avec toi. J'ai angoissé sur cela pendant des jours ! Bref, assez de mes problèmes, quel est le problème avec toi ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils et répondit: « Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Tu es d’humeur étrange depuis que tu es arrivé ici, et tu es arrivé seul et pas avec Rogue, donc je suppose que ce qui ne va pas a quelque chose à voir avec lui. »

Harry soupira et secoua la tête, se passa la main dans les cheveux et dit : « Allons faire un tour et je te raconterai tout. »

Ils se dirigèrent à l'extérieur de la grande enceinte de l'hôpital où plusieurs des patients étaient en convalescence et profitaient de l'air frais. Ils s’assirent sur un banc et Harry raconta tout à Ron à propos de ce qui s'était passé avec Séverus la nuit précédente. Il lui raconta comment il avait vraiment essayé d'exprimer ses inquiétudes au sujet de la sécurité de Séverus, seulement pour que l’homme le retourne et l'insulte en l'accusant d'avoir un intérêt personnel. Harry replia ses jambes et lui expliqua combien il était en colère à propos de tout ça, à quel point Séverus l’avait blessé de penser si peu de chose de lui.

Ron écouta en silence, hochant la tête à des intervalles appropriés, puis il a fini par dire: « Eh bien, je pense qu'il était à côté de ses pompes. Je veux dire, insinuer que tout ce qui t’intéresser c'est de sauver ta peau, c’est complètement injuste. Pas étonnant que ça t’est mis hors de toi. »

Harry hocha la tête, heureux d'avoir quelqu'un pour lui dire que sa colère était justifiée et qu'il n'avait pas réagi de manière excessive à l’opinion plutôt peu charitable de Séverus. « Je ne sais pas, ça m’a vraiment énervé. J'ai dormi sur le canapé la nuit dernière, je ne supportais pas d'être dans la même chambre que lui. »

Harry se poussa du banc, frustré, et fit quelques pas en avant, caressant l'herbe. « En fait, je m'inquiétais pour ce bâtard, pour ce qui pourrait lui arriver. Je ne veux pas le voir terminer ici, je ne veux pas lui faire mal. Mais apparemment, je ne peux le ressentir que si je suis à la recherche de mes propres intérêts ! »

« Bien que j'apprécie que tu sois là, ça ne va pas s'arranger si vous ne vous parlez pas. »


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 : Compréhension 

Harry resta à l'hôpital jusqu'au milieu de l'après-midi, en partie pour soutenir Draco, en partie pour éviter Severus. Le sujet tourna dans son esprit toute la journée et la plupart du temps pendant qu'il était là, tout ce qu'il fit, c'était de rejouer l'incident dans son esprit et d'en évaluer chaque petit détail. Ça le rendit fou et bien qu'il essaya de le repousser, ça n'arrêtait pas de revenir le hanter.

Finalement, il décida que l'affaire ne se résoudrait pas toute seule et que tant qu'il resterait à l'écart, rien ne serait résolu. Il fit ses excuses à Draco et promit de revenir le lendemain après les leçons, il dit au revoir à Ron, qui lui dit tranquillement, « J'espère que tu vas arranger ça mon pote, essayez juste de ne pas vous entre-tuer. »

« Je ne te promets rien », murmura-t-il en réponse au moment où il s'empara de sa cape et partit.

Il est arriva au point d’apparition juste à l'extérieur du château et pris le chemin de retour vers le château, enveloppant son manteau autour de lui alors que le vent de novembre commençait à mordre. Le château était calme, comme il était habituellement un dimanche et traversa les couloirs sans voir âme qui vive, troublant légèrement le silence par l'écho de ses pas.

Quand il arriva à la porte, il s'arrêta un instant, n'ayant pas vraiment envie d'entrer. Il n'était pas d'humeur pour une autre confrontation avec Severus, même s'il avait raison, il ne supportait tout simplement pas le conflit. Il se secoua mentalement et se prépara à entrer , prêt à tout ce qui pouvait l'attendre.

Le salon était vide, et leurs quartiers étaient calmes, mais Harry entendait de faibles bruits venant du laboratoire de potions. Severus passait habituellement la majeure partie du dimanche enfermé là-dedans et dernièrement Harry l'avait aidé, il se sentit bizarre de ne pas avoir passé son dimanche après-midi à faire ça. Il enleva son manteau et l'accrocha sur un crochet puis s'appuya sur le bord du canapé, ses yeux scannant son environnement.

Cela faisait quatre mois depuis qu'il était venu vivre dans les donjons et bien que cela ait été difficile au début, il était devenu attaché à l'endroit et il en venait régulièrement à le considérer comme sa maison. Alors quand quelque chose comme ça s'était produit, ça l'avait juste mis mal à l'aise, presque comme s'il n'était pas le bienvenu

Il était perdu dans ses pensées lorsque la porte du laboratoire s'ouvrit et Severus apparut. « Oh, » dit-il, « j'ai cru entendre un bruit ici. Je ne t’attendais pas avant plus tard. »

« J'avais des choses à faire », répondit Harry, tournant la tête pour détourner le regard de Severus. « J'y retourne demain après les cours. Je pense que Draco apprécie le soutien », déclara-t-il avec insistance.

Severus se racla la gorge et répondit: « J'y serai demain, j'ai eu beaucoup à faire aujourd'hui...j'ai aussi pensé que tu apprécierais un peu d'espace. »

Harry n'avait pas de réponse adéquate à cela et décida de garder le silence lorsqu'il s'assit avec raideur sur le bord du canapé. Il savait que c'était un peu enfantin de donner à Severus ce traitement muet pour ainsi dire, mais il ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire. Il tripota la manche de son pull trop large, espérant que Severus arrêterait de le fixer, il pouvait sentir le regard de l'homme perçant pratiquement son crâne.

« Harry, je m'excuse si je t’ai offensé » dit-il tranquillement, et Harry fut surpris d'entendre l'utilisation de son prénom, c'était rare qu'une telle chose se produise. « Je n'en avais pas l'intention. »

Harry s'assit en silence pendant un moment, puis il répondit lentement: « Eh bien, tu l'as fait. Je pensais que tu me connaissaos mieux que ça, je pensais que tu avais une meilleur opinion de moi à présent. Clairement j'ai eu tort, » cracha-t-il amèrement. Il se leva et tourna autour du canapé : « Si c'est ce que tu penses de moi...»

Severus attrapa son bras comme il passait devant lui et fit tourner le garçon face à lui. « Non », insista Severus. « Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit, c'était irréfléchi et mal. Je sais que tu n’es pas comme ça, tu es la personne la moins égoïste que je connaisse, mais...je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait une autre raison pour laquelle tu te soucierais de ce qui m'arrive, » finit-il tranquillement, regardant Harry directement dans les yeux.

Harry fronça les sourcils, rencontrant le regard de l'homme, et lui répondit : « Tu crois que je voudrais te voir blessé ? Que je voudrais qu'il t'arrive quelque chose ? Je me suis inquiété de ce qu'ils pourraient te faire depuis la nuit où Draco a pris cette raclée, et pas par souci pour moi, mais par souci pour toi », déclara-t-il avec véhémence.

I »l fut un temps où tu ne te souciais pas de ce qui m'arriverait. »

Harry émit un soupir de gêne et se dégagea de l'emprise de Severus, s'éloignant de l'homme en disant : «  au cas où tu ne l’aurais pas remarqué, beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis ! J'ai vécu avec toi ces quatre derniers mois, j'ai partagé ton lit ! Merlin, la semaine dernière,tu m’as poussé contre un mur et je te suppliais de coucher avec moi ! Comment diable peux-tu imaginer que rien n'ait changé ? » demanda Harry avec agitation, se surprenant un peu lui-même. « Je ne veux pas qu'il t’arrive quoi que ce soit...et je ne veux pas que te penses mal de moi », dit-il, le feu se consumant un peu, mais le sentiment restant fort.

Severus secoua la tête et soupira avant de se rapprocher de Harry. « Je ne pense pas du mal de toi, loin de là, » dit-il, sa voix basse et grave. « Ce que je t’ai dit hier était irréfléchi et stupide et je le regrette sincèrement. Tu es gentil et désintéressé et tu t’inquiétes inexplicablement pour les vieilles chauves-souris associables »

Harry ne put s'en s'empêcher, un petit sourire glissa sur ses lèvres et il dû se mordre l'intérieur des joues pour éviter de sourire. Les yeux de Severus clignèrent et Harry sut que sa colère ne pourrait plus subsister.

« Ce sourire signifie-t-il que je suis pardonné ? » demanda Severus avec un sourire narquois.

Harry essaya de reprendre un air renfrogné : « Ça veut dire que je vais y réfléchir. »

**********

Harry se réveilla tôt le lendemain matin, n'ayant que peu dormi la nuit précédente. Même si les choses entre lui et Severus avaient été provisoirement résolues la nuit précédente, ce qui s'était passé avait continué à circuler dans son esprit. Chaque fois qu'il se souvenait d'avoir rappeler à Severus l'incident du Manoir Drayton, il rougissait aux racines de ses cheveux et se sentait profondément embarrassé, à la fois par ses mots forts et par le souvenir lui-même. Les deux derniers jours lui avaient fait oublier ce qui s'était passé entre lui et Severus, mais après la nuit dernière, les souvenirs étaient tous revenus et l'avaient plongé encore plus dans la confusion.

Sa dispute avec Severus avait été assez violente et il était surpris de voir à quel point il avait voulu que Severus sache qu'il n'était pas un enfant égoïste, il était important pour lui que l’homme ne pense pas du mal de lui. Il voulait vraiment qu'il réalise qu'il était inquiet pour lui, inquiet pour des raisons vraiment désintéressées, pas pour lui-même.

Il était vraiment inquiet que quelque chose lui arrive, il tenait vraiment à l'homme, et cela soulevait un tas de questions. Il avait dit lui-même que les choses avaient changé entre-temps, comment cela aurait-il pu en être autrement. Les choses étaient différentes, elles l'étaient depuis un certain temps, même si le changement avait été progressif.

Il détestait Severus quand ils s’étaient mariés, il supportait à peine d'être dans la même pièce que lui. D'une manière ou d'une autre, au fil du temps et par une exposition prolongée l'un à l'autre, cette haine avait lentement commencé à s'estomper. Il ne s'était pas attendu à modifier ses opinions sur l'homme, mais d'une certaine manière il l'avait fait, il le respectait et parfois il l'aimait même. Il n'était pas censé aimer Severus Rogue ! Toutes ces émotions mélangées et troublées l'avaient conduit à avoir une nuit complètement agitée et Harry n'était pas impatient de faire face à une journée de leçons. Il était complètement épuisé et quand Severus se réveilla, il avait presque fini sa deuxième tasse de café.

« Tu t’ais levé tôt », observa l'homme en sortant de la chambre, attachant ses boutons de manchettes. Ses cheveux étaient attachés avec un lien de cuir, de la même façon qu'ils l'avaient été quand ils étaient allés au Manoir Drayton, Harry avait remarqué que Severus portait ses cheveux de cette manière, de plus en plus récemment. Cela lui convenait, et c'était certainement agréable de voir ses cheveux plus propres et de ne pas pendre en désordre autour de son visage.

« J'ai eu une nuit agitée », répondit Harry, finissant le fond de son café. « Je suis éveillé depuis un moment, j'attends juste que la journée commence. »

« Avide de leçons ? » demanda Severus avec un sourire narquois.

« Je n'irais pas jusque là, mais au moins j'aurais quelque chose à faire. »

« Quelque chose pèse sur votre esprit ? »

Harry songea à dire à Severus ce qui lui avait donné une nuit si agitée, mais réfléchit bien, la dernière chose dont il avait besoin était d'une autre conversation sérieuse avec l'homme, du moins pas si tôt après la dernière. Il se contenta de secouer la tête et de répondre : « Non, juste agité je pense, j'espère que je dormirai mieux ce soir. »

Severus hocha la tête et se mit à préparer la journée, à rassembler ses notes et ses plans de leçons et à vérifier deux fois que ses stocks étaient bien approvisionnés pour le brassage de la journée. Il prit un café et scanna les journaux du matin, puis il ramassa ses affaires et se dirigea vers la porte. Il s'arrêta devant Harry et dit avec un sourire narquois, «  Ne t’endormes pas en cours ou j'en entendrai parler, et alors tu seras vraiment désolé, » et alors l'homme lui fit un clin d'œil, Severus Rogue lui avait fait un clin d'oeil. Si Harry avait été dans un état d'esprit plus éveillé, le choc aurait peut-être été suffisant pour rire, mais tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de cligner des yeux et de regarder l'homme alors qu'il partait.

*********

« Tu as une mine affreuse », dit Harry à Ron en le rejoignant avec Hermione dans les couloirs en route vers leur première leçon. Il rentrait de l'hôpital, et, pour la deuxième nuit consécutive, avait très peu dormi et cela commençait à se voir sur lui.

« Merci mon pote », murmura-t-il, chancelant un peu à cause de la fatigue, essayant de son mieux de garder les yeux ouverts.

« Comment vont Draco et M. Malfoy ? » demanda Hermione alors que Ron étouffait un bâillement et trébuchait à nouveau.

« Il n'y a eu aucun changement avec M. Malfoy, pas même un mouvement, mais les guérisseurs ont dit qu'il pourrait se réveiller à tout moment. Quant à Draco, il est épuisé, effrayé, bouleversé. J'ai essayé de le convaincre de revenir avec moi ce matin, juste pour dormir quelques heures, mais il ne voulait pas, il ne voulait pas quitter son père. Il va se rendre malade s'il continue comme ça », déclara Ron, s'écrasant contre le mur avec gratitude alors qu'ils arrivaient à l'extérieur de la salle de classe. « Il a besoin de sommeil et de nourriture décente, je pourrais voir si les elfes de la maison peuvent organiser quelque chose que je puisse lui emmener. »

« Tu peux te reposer Ronald Weasley, je vais préparer à manger. Tu en as fait assez ces derniers jours », dit Hermione, en observant les cernes sous les yeux de son ami et la couleur anormalement pâle de ses joues. Il sourit avec gratitude et dit,

« Tu un ange 'Mione, je te remercie. »

« Nous devons tous nous unir en ces temps, faire ce que nous pouvons les uns pour les autres. Si nous ne pouvons pas faire ça… alors nous sommes perdus. »

« C'est la différence entre nous et eux », dit Harry tranquillement, « notre humanité, nos sentiments, notre désir de ce qui est juste. Et c'est ce qui nous rend plus forts. Nous devons continuer à y croire. »

« Mon dieu, c'est grave pour un lundi matin, » dit Ron, cassant l'ambiance. « Merlin, je suis épuisé, Dieu merci, C'est le cours d'Histoire de la magie, je peux enfin dormir! »

Après Histoire de la magie, Ron retourna au dortoir pour s'effondrer sur son lit. Il demanda à Harry de le couvrir pour les leçons qu'il manquerait, incapable de garder les yeux ouverts plus longtemps. Fidèle à sa parole, pendant que Ron dormait, Hermione descendit dans les cuisines et organisa un panier de nourriture pour Draco et sa mère. Elle fit de son mieux pour s'assurer qu'il était rempli de nourriture agréable et énergique à la fois pour les renforcer et elle prit des dispositions pour que des thermos de thé et de café soient inclus dans le panier.

Harry l'aida à ramener le panier à Gryffindor et quand ils préparèrent des vêtements de rechange pour Draco, Ron se réveilla de nouveau et fut prêt à retourner à l'hôpital. Harry et Hermione lui avaient conseillé de ne pas revenir si vite, mais Ron était déterminé, il se sentait déjà coupable d'avoir quitté Draco pour seulement quelques heures.

Il était tôt dans l'après-midi quand il arriva à l'hôpital, et bien qu'il se sente mieux suite à son bref repos, Draco et Narcissa avaient l'air horribles. Ils étaient échevelés et fatigués, mais ils furent plus que reconnaissants quand ils virent le panier que Ron avait ramené avec lui.

« Oh, Ron, tu n'aurais pas dû te donner tant de mal, » dit Narcissa en fouillant dans le panier, ravie à l'idée d'un bon repas, « mais je ne peux pas dire que je ne suis pas reconnaissante. »

Ron sourit en serrant L'épaule de Draco et répondit : « Je ne peux pas en prendre tout le crédit, c'était seulement mon idée, Hermione a tout organisé. »

« Oh… transmets-lui mes remerciements quand tu la verras la prochaine fois. »

« Je le ferai. Vous avez tous les deux besoin de manger correctement, de garder vos forces. Vous n'avez pas dormi depuis mon départ ? » demanda-t-il, même s'il pouvait voir la réponse clairement lui-même.

Draco secoua la tête et tira sur Ron pour qu'il s'asseoi à côté de lui. « Nous voulons tous les deux être ici », dit-il, « nous avons un peu dormi par intermittence » dit-il, en essayant de minimiser leur manque de sommeil.

« Pas assez », insista Ron. « Drake, s'il te plaît, reviens avec moi ce soir, et vous aussi, madame Malfoy. Vous êtes tous les deux épuisés et vous avez besoin de dormir. Vous vous rendrez malades à ce rythme », dit-il en douceur. Il était inquiet pour Draco et détestait le voir dans un tel état de vulnérabilité. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était s'occuper de lui, s'assurer qu'il allait bien et faire en sorte que les choses aillent mieux pour lui. Il ne pourrait pas le faire si Draco ne l'écoutait pas.

« C'est très aimable à toi d'être inquiet, mon cher, mais ça va aller. Bien que Draco, ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée de revenir avec Ron. »

« Je ne pars pas »,dit Draco fermement et Ron put voir que le regard têtu était de retour et que rien ou personne ne le ferait changer d'avis. Il était vraiment un être humain très difficile. Ron décida que si Draco ne s'occuperait pas de lui-même il aurait à le faire pour lui, c'était une responsabilité qui ne le dérangeait pas du tout, mais il souhaitait que Draco soit un peu plus raisonnable sur l'ensemble de la chose, ou sa propre santé commencerait à se détériorer.

« Tiens », dit Ron, en fouillant dans son sac et en sortant un paquet de notes. « Hermione a fait deux copies de toutes les notes des cours d'aujourd'hui. Évidemment, tu n'as pas à les lire maintenant, mais ils combleront tes lacunes à l'examen. »

Un regard étrange passa sur le visage de Draco quand il prit les notes de Ron. Il les feuilleta, fronça les sourcils, avec une expression que Ron ne pouvait pas lire. Finalement, il dit tranquillement, « Merci, et s'il te plaît remercie aussi Hermione. J… J'apprécie ça. » Il mit les notes de côté et s'assit en regardant son père pendant quelques instants avant de dire, « je vais prendre l'air, je reviens dans peu de temps. » et il quitta la pièce en ayant l'air troublé. Ron le regarda partir, perplexe devant sa réaction. Il offrit un sourire à Narcissa, puis il dit,

« Je pense que je vais aller voir si il est ok. » Narcissa hocha la tête et Ron suivit Draco hors de la pièce, restant derrière lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient dehors, quand Draco dit finalement,

« Ron, je sais que tu me suis. » Il se retourna pour faire face au rouquin, qui dit avec un sourire,

«  J'imagine que je suis pas très doué pour la discrétion. Je voulais juste voir si tu allais bien, tu avais l'air contrarié quand tu es parti. »

Draco haussa les épaules et se laissa tomber sous un chêne, serrant sa cape autour de lui comme le vent froid de novembre se fit sentir. Ron s'accroupit à ses côtés et lui demanda : « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? On dirait que quelque chose t'a touché »

Draco considéra sa réponse pendant un moment, regardant au-delà de Ron, ses yeux distants et pensifs. « C'est juste… quand j'ai vu ces notes, le souci qu''Hermione a eu pour moi, j'ai réalisé à quel point j'avais tort. »

Ron fronça les sourcils et s'assit à côté de Draco et dit, « Je ne comprends pas. Que veux-tu dire ? »

Draco soupira, essayant d'organiser ses pensées pour qu'il puisse les transmettre à Ron. « Jusqu'à ce que mon père change de camp, j'étais arrogant, odieux, vaniteux, je pensais que j'avais toutes les réponses et que vous étiez si loin au-dessous de moi. Il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour réaliser mon erreur. Quand je suis venu vivre avec vous tous, vous étiez si différents, si opposés à ce que je croyais savoir sur vous. Quand tu m'as donné ces notes, j'ai réalisé à quel point j'avais tort. Hermione n'est une « amie » que depuis quelques mois et regarde le mal qu'elle s'est donné pour moi. »

« Mais c'est ce que nous faisons les uns pour les autres. »

« Mais tu ne vois pas ? Je n'ai jamais eu ça, je ne comprends pas. À Serpentard, tu n'as pas d'amis, tu as des alliés, des connaissances, des gens qui peuvent t'aider ou des gens qui peuvent te poignarder dans le dos. Tu ne fais rien pour personne à moins d'en retirer quelque chose, tout a un prix. C'est dur pour moi de comprendre un acte de bonté comme celui d'Hermione, ou de te comprendre. »

« Moi ? » demanda Ron, surpris.

Draco soupira et dit : « Depuis que je vis à Gryffindor, tu as… tu as été là pour moi. Tu m'as aidé et tu m'as défendu, sans autre raison que d'être quelqu'un de bien. Ça me déroute… et cela m'attriste. J'ai perdu tant d'années à être cette horrible personne alors que j'aurais pu faire partie de quelque chose de tellement mieux, d'une véritable amitié. J'ai eu tout faux, » dit-il tranquillement, arrachant de l'herbe et l'écrasant entre ses doigts.

Ron secoua la tête, attristé que Draco pût ressentir les choses de cette manière, qu'il pût avoir si peu de foi en lui-même et en les autres. « Draco, tout a changé maintenant. » insista-t-il gentiment.

« Vraiment ? » demanda misérablement Draco.

« Bien sûr. Tu es des nôtres maintenant. Peu importe comment les choses étaient avant, ce qui importe c'est ce qu'elles sont maintenant. Tu es des nôtres et nous prendrons soin de toi, pas parce que nous le devons ou parce que nous pensons que c'est notre devoir, mais parce que nous le voulons, je le veux. Drake toi et moi sommes amis… ne le sommes-nous pas ? »

Draco se tourna vers Ron, troublé et luttant pour trouver des réponses. « Je n'en sais pas beaucoup sur l'amitié, mais si quelqu'un est mon ami, c'est toi. Je te dois tellement Ron. » 

« Ne sois pas ridicule, tu ne me dois rien. Avec Harry et Hermione, tu es la personne la plus proche de moi, je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans toi. J'ai besoin de toi, autant que tu penses avoir besoin de moi. » Il tendit la main et prit celle de Draco, la tenant fermement. Il voulait dire à Draco ce qu'il ressentait vraiment, ce qu'il ressentait depuis un certain temps, mais il avait peur d'accabler le garçon et de le dégoûter. Au lieu de cela, il se contenta de dire : « Tu n'es plus seul et tu ne le seras plus jamais. »

« C'est juste… ça, ça va me prendre un peu de temps pour m'adapter à cette histoire d'amitié. »

Ron sourit et répondit : « Nous avons le temps. »


End file.
